The Stories About You and I
by BonneyQ
Summary: AU – Modern World. OneShots regarding of how Gray and Juvia's relationship could've been if they lived in the XXI century. Drunkenness? Parties? Love triangles? Responsibilities? Jobs? Jealousy? You bet.
1. Smelly Melly

**AN: **I already have 'The Duchess' going on, but I just couldn't let this idea pass.

**Smelly Melly – Part I**

Gray groaned and pushed the person lying next to him. It was a curvier body than his own, and a lot softer, but he was merciless with it.

"It's fucking noisy!" He said and the other person groaned too, waking up; even though he had no idea of how anyone could sleep with all that noise. "Juvia. Wake. The. Fuck. UP!" He shoved the person again.

"Awww…" The blue haired woman sat on their bad and groaned too. "Why does he have to be this much noisy?"

"You wanted one, so you go and take care of it." Gray changed positions and hugged his pillow. His naked form only covered by a thin layer of sheets.

"You're a bad dad." The woman got up from the bed and searched for her nightgown, which was lying on the floor. "You're so not prepared for our baby."

The shrieks became even louder, if it was possible, and Gray groaned again. "Go see the evil thing already. He wants you!"

"Fine." Gray heard the woman leave the room, and thirty seconds later, the blessed silence return. He sighed in relief and returned to the so beautiful sleep

* * *

><p>It was the weekend's routine for the couple to sleep until late, so Gray could wake her up properly, like a man wakes up her girlfriend. And this weekend was no different. Still with closed eyes, the man turned to her side of the bed, hoping to find Juvia there so they could start their morning section of making out. He let his hand wandered into her wonderful, hairy upper body.<p>

Wait.

Hairy?

Snapping his eyes open, he was confused to see a bunch of caramel hair and since his own girlfriend had blue hair, the first thought that came to mind, was the usual: 'Oh, crap. What did I do last night?'

That's when she heard a small giggle, a giggle he thanked god that he knew. Whatever happened the night before, Juvia was there.

"Good morning too, Mel."

Mel? Gray knew that name!

"Juvia, what the hell?" He sat and stared at the woman in front of him, happily letting a small yellowish puppy lick her face.

"Oh, Good morning to you too, Gray-sama." Juvia sat too, hugging the puppy, which seemed to be very happy with his owner's show of affection.

"You brought the dog to our bed?" He asked, ignoring her. "Why on earth did you that for?"

"Mel didn't want to be alone." Juvia frowned until the puppy lick her chin and she giggled again. "Besides, he behaved, didn't you, Mel?" And for a moment, Gray really thought that the dog was going to wet itself with the excitement. "You are such a good boy."

"He is certainly not." Gray got up, fully naked, of course, since he always slept like that. "And besides, today is Sunday. I don't have to work, you don't have to work. This is our day to stay home and f…"

"Shhhhh!" Juvia said in horror, putting her hands over the puppy's ears. "There's a baby here!"

Gray could only stare at his girlfriend without believing what he was hearing from her. "It is a _dog_."

"Mel is still a baby, Gray-sama." Juvia frowned. "And don't talk like this. You'll be a bad daddy."

"I am not a daddy! Certainly not his!" Gray groaned again. "And by the way, Mel is no male name." Gray took his underwear from the ground and was putting it.

"Mel Gibson is a man!"

"Yeah, fine. You go fangirling over Brave Heart. Again." Gray rolled his eyes.

"I am _sorry_, but Mel Gibson was gorgeous in that movie. And my baby is also gorgeous and his name is Mel and that's final!" Juvia wasn't that strong minded usually, but they were talking about the name of their baby. The baby she _felt_ had to be Mel.

The man stared at her for a moment and burst into laughter.

"His name _Smell_!" Juvia frowned.

"N-no. That's not what Juvia said." She was in panic for a moment. "Juvia said: His. Name. Is. Mel." Gray busted into laughter again, and Juvia was starting to get mad at him. Couldn't he see that there's no way that that cute little Golden Retrievier was not going to smell?

"Hey, Smelly!" The puppy looked to Gray and the man could swear that it was scowling at him.

"Mel! Not smelly!"

"Smelly Melly!" Gray sang song while leaving the room to get something to eat, since it was clear for him that she wasn't going to make him have a good time at the moment.

"Gray-sama! Don't call him that!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Out of nowhere. :D Hi.

So, people… This is a collection of one-shots, some of them will be intertwined, like the Smelly Series (LOL) but some of them will be just something that pops out on my head. And I want this to be an AU. Modern-world-like.

Anyway this fic I'll make it different! **I'll be taking suggestions of what to write for the next week's chapter!** I like the challenge, really! So, if you have any ideas, write it to me, so I can think it over and see if it'll make my writer's senses (pretty much like the spider senses from Spiderman) tingle! If it does, credits will be posted. But remember… **Alternative Universe: Modern World**.

And well, if I don't receive any, I'll just try to come up with ideas by myself /foreveralone

Okay, I'm leaving to see the John Carter movie. I hope it is as awesome as I expect it to be! *-*

Review? :D


	2. Misplaced

**AN:** The idea came from **Stebbi**! The suggestion was: "_Driving a car (the ultimate quarrel challenge for a couple xD) or maybe travelling_." So, it's a bit twisted but here we go!

Special thanks to **Ulcaasi**, who pretty much beta-ed this chapter by pointing out my mistakes!

**Misplaced**

Gray wasn't mad. He was confused. Very, very, _very_ confused. That place didn't look like a church. Heck, that place didn't even _look_ like a city.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked, not fully processing why there was corn around his precious car.

"You scared me." His girlfriend put a hand over her chest. "Don't yell like that." She mumbled and he noticed that she was looking into a map.

"Well, then explain to me why I went to take a nap on the road and woke up in a…" He looked around. "A cornfield? Really?" She didn't respond, still looking to the map. "Why is the GPS off?"

"That woman was getting into my skin." Juvia sighed. "Telling Juvia she was getting off route? Since when does it thinks I don't know where I am going?"

"Juvia, it's its function to tell you where to go." Gray was exasperated with his girlfriend.

"Well, it should be nicer to Juvia." The woman shrugged.

Gray frowned. They were supposed to go to a baptism in the city neighbor to their own, and since the event would be in the morning, the couple decided to go one day before to not miss it. Juvia said that she was more rested than Gray, so she should drive. He was reluctant to agree with that, but she was convincing. When they were out of town, the path was simple enough, so, he decided to take a small nap.

"Juvia, I close my eyes for ten minutes and you got us lost."

"We are not lost!" She said, offended looking up from the map.

"Really? Where are we, then?" Gray turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Because to me, it looks like we are in the beginning of some trash movie and a guy with a motorcycle will appear in any minute."

"We are… misplaced." Juvia said with all the dignity she had at the moment.

"Misplaced." He repeated narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. It's a temporary status. Don't worry. Juvia will fix it." She looked to the map again.

"Let's trade places." Gray growled and she looked up from the paper, confused. "I am driving now."

"But you need your sleep, Gray-sama. It's Juvia's turn to…"

"Look, I rested a bit while you were getting us lost…"

"…misplaced." She corrected him.

"…_misplaced_." He groaned. "So now, I am taking the freaking lead."

"Fine." She sighed and Gray went out of the car, and cursing of course, when the corn and the mud was making difficult his passage, while Juvia just popped to his place without leaving the car.

After exchanging seats, they stayed in silence for a moment, while the man was recovering his cool. Sometimes he didn't know how she did things like that.

"Sorry for getting us… misplaced." She mumbled.

"It's fine. At least you actually _stopped_ the car one you realized we were lost, before running out of gas. You learned to stop; and stopped believing that you can find your way if you drive longer. The last time you got out of gas and you called me at three in the freaking morning to get you in some dark place of the next town." Gray sighed passing a hand through his face. "I just don't know how you got us in the middle of a cornfield. I mean, you just had to follow the road. _There were no turns_! It was a straight path! And we have a _GPS_ on the car! A GPS that I bought after the other incident."

"Strange, right?" Juvia agreed, nodding, while Gray looked at her in disbelief. "But come on, Gray-sama. We have to go now, otherwise they will get worried about us if we don't arrive soon. And Juvia wants to see Asuka-chan!"

The man groaned and mumbled to himself: "Remember, Gray: you, somehow, love her. Must. Not. Kill. Her. And. Dump. Her. Body. In. A. Cornfield."

"Did you say something, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, frowning.

"No." He shook his head. "Now, where to?" Gray looked to one side and then to another, deciding of how to get them out of there. He turned the GPS on, but it started to talk in Italian. "What the…?"

"Oh, yeah…" Juvia was embarrassed. "Juvia _may_ have changed the setting while she was trying to find our way back. I mean… the woman _did _try to warn me. But then she started to speak in Italian…" Gray took a deep breath. "So, Juvia turned it off."

"Okay. Fine." Another deep breath. "I have been in a worse position than this one. I had to share a freaking bed with Natsu once, for god's sake! This is _heaven _compared to that." Gray nodded, still taking deep breaths. "I just have to find a way back to civilization. That's it." He was talking to himself.

"The map says left." Juvia informed after a few seconds.

"Right it is." The man nodded and started the car.

"No. Juvia said it was left." She frowned.

"I heard you; that's why I am going to the opposite direction." He turned the car to the right and looked to her confused face. "Look, last time you were the one making the shots, we ended up in a cornfield that neither of us knows where it is. I just don't want to end in Australia, or something."

"That's not possible. Gray-sama." Juvia said knowingly. "Australia is surrounded by water."

Gray smiled softly at her. "I'm sure you could find a way to _misplace_ us there, darling." He laughed when he felt the map hit his head.

**AN:** Oh, man… I_ loved_ writing this chapter! So, here we go, Stebbi! Did you like it? And all of you? Is it OOC? :O

Look, I know that it's a cliché to make a woman get lost while driving, but we all know that men and women can drive awesomely. Take my mother as an example: she is a queen driving. But me…? Let's just say that Juvia and I have a lot in common. :D

So, most women can drive as good as any men, but there are some of us that suck at it. Juvia and I included.

Thank you to** Rainbowcastle, mafi ariadne , Stebbi , CryCrimson** (LOVED your idea. I am so gonna write about it!), **Seirin , Uchiha Evangeline , **and** Yukistar**(Loved your idea too! I am a sucker for Show Business, so hell yeah I'll write about it!) fir reviewing and give me ideas! :D

Anyway, leave a review and your **suggestion** for the new chapter!


	3. Life Without You – Part One

**AN: **The most angst thing I've ever written. Seriously.

I dedicate this one to **Oinochoe**. I'm sorry about the other story! I got caught up in… stuff, and I couldn't do it, but this one, I know is a little angst, but it's for you. :D And congratulations! I saw your works won some prizes! :)

Special thanks to **Ulcaasi**, who pretty much beta-ed this chapter by pointing out my mistakes!

**Life Without You – Part One**

He knew something was wrong when he arrived home and was welcomed by darkness and the smelly dog his girlfriend insisted on keeping. It was Friday and he always played soccer after work with the guys and he usually arrived at their apartment around 10pm, where Juvia would be watching a crime TV series with popcorn and waiting for him to arrive so she could cheer him up if his team lost (which rarely did) or help him celebrate victory.

But not _that_ night.

She wasn't sitting at the couch with Mel in her lap and when Gray opened the door and was greeted by the animal, he should've known that Juvia wasn't home. The damn dog wouldn't move a _muscle_ to greet him if Juvia was around; Mel and Gray only could stand each other's presence when the woman wasn't in the room, otherwise, they mutually ignored each other. He tried to call her cellphone, but it went straight to voicemail which was very, _very _strange. She never let her phone go out of batteries because as a lawyer, she had clients who might need her at any time.

After searching the whole house, he noticed the blinking coming room the answering machine. There were two messages.

"_Ju-chan? Are you there?" _Gray recognized Levy McGarden's voice_. "You said you were coming over and it's been three hours, so I'm worried. Call me, okay_?"

A bad feeling spread through his chest with those words and the next message confirmed it.

"_Mr. Fullbuster? My name is Angela Hughes and I am a nurse here in Magnolia General Hospital and you are listed as the emergency contact for a_…" A pause. "…_Juvia Loxar? We need you to come as soon as you can_."

He grabbed the key of his car and went out without even thinking twice. He didn't like it.

"I received a call." Gray said interrupting two nurses talking at the information booth. He took extra fifteen minutes to arrive there because he had to take a detour; there was an accident blocking the main avenue. "They said something about my girlfriend being here and that I was listed as her emergency contact and…" He was talking so fast that the older of the two women didn't understand.

"Calm down, son." She said kindly. "What's the name of your girlfriend?" She asked, putting her glasses and turning towards the computer.

"Juvia Loxar." Gray said. "L-o-x-a-r."

"...a…r." The nurse pressed the 'enter' and at the same moment, her expression darkened and Gray's inside twisted. It was bad. He knew it was bad. The nurse removed the glasses and looked to him with pity. "Let me get the doctor for you, sir." And she escaped.

"Wait! Give me some information, dammit!" He yelled, frustrated, but the woman was already gone.

This is not good. This is _not_ good; his mind kept telling him. But she is alright. She _had _to be alright. For the last five years, Juvia had been such a constant in his life that was even silly to rule her out of it. Besides, Juvia was one of the strongest willed women he ever knew.

His cellphone rang and he took it out of his pocket, answering it without even see who the caller was.

"Not a good time." He said, almost hanging up.

"Gray? It's Levy. Is Juvia with you?" The soft voice from the other side of the phone said. "She should've come to my place, but she never did and she's not answering her phone and…"

"I don't know, Levy." Gray passed his hand through his hair. "When I got home, there was this message from Magnolia Hospital saying that she is here and…"

"What?" Levy half-yelled. "Are you at the hospital? Is she alright? What happened?"

"I don't know, okay?" Gray snapped. "No one is telling me anything. A nurse said she was going to find out but…"

"We're heading over there right now." Levy said and Gray could hear her fiancée asking what was going on. "Give us thirty minutes and we'll be there." When he was about to hang up, she said. "She'll be fine, Gray."

He couldn't bring himself to say anything at that point and he just closed his phone and waited. And that wait was making him crazy.

After five minutes, the old nurse came back with a man he assumed was Juvia's doctor. He was about forty, with grey hair starting to show on the sides of his head and he looked serious. Way too serious.

"Mr. Fullbuster?" Gray nodded. "My name is Walter Abernathy and I treated Miss Loxar." Dr. Abernathy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is she alright?" Gray asked, very nervous with the lack of information. "Can I see her?"

The doctor sighed. "She was in an accident, Mr. Fullbuster." Gray's heart stopped for a moment. "When the paramedics arrived at the scene, she had a metal pole penetrating her chest, which punctured her right lung. When she arrived, we went straight to surgery." The older man stopped for a second. "We did all we could, Mr. Fullbuster, but she didn't make it."

Gray frowned. He heard the man talking but his words didn't make any sense to him. Juvia didn't make it? What was that supposed to mean?

"Wha…" It was all Gray managed to say with his throat dry as it was.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir." The doctor said, with pity in his eyes.

"Are you…" The pain in Gray's chest seemed to increase by a million times. "Are you saying that… she's dead?"

"Yes."

That little word crushed his world.

Natsu frowned when he saw the name of the caller in his cellphone's ID. 'Gray F.'. Earlier that day, the pink haired man had received a call but it was because he was late for soccer and Gray yelled at him and called him names. It was so rare for him to receive a call from Gray that he started to think that he was becoming delusional.

Receive _two_ calls from Gray at the same day was almost impossible.

"Yo, Icy Brain. Miss me already?" Natsu answered happily, but no one answered. "Hello?" Nothing. "Don't call if you're not gonna say anything, Stupid." Nothing. "Seriously now, Gray. Say something."

"She's gone" He heard his frenemy's voice as barely a whisper.

"Gray?" Natsu became suddenly worried. He had never, ever heard his friend so defeated. "What's going on?"

"She's gone." Gray said again. "They said she's dead."

Natsu's insides froze with it. "Who's dead?" No answer. "Gray! Talk to me!" The pink haired man could hear the other one's breaths.

"Juvia." The answered came.

"Don't fuck with me, man." Natsu half joked. This was _not_ happening. "This is not funny." No answer. "Gray?"

"She took a bus, Natsu." Gray said from the other side of the phone. "She took a bus because I took rode in her car this morning. And the bus she was in, a truck…" His voice cracked a bit at the end. "I saw her six hours ago and now she's dead."

Natsu knew he wasn't kidding. Gray would _never_ joke with death no matter what.

It was real.

"Shit." He said. "Shit, shit, shit." Natsu put a hand over his own forehead, trying to believe in what was happening. "Oh, man…"

"Could you… tell people at work that I can't go tomorrow?" Gray sounded so normal that Natsu didn't know what to say. "I need to do stuff."

"Where are you?" Natsu yelled to the phone, sensing that his friend was about to hung up.

"Magnolia Hospital." Gray sighed lifeless and finalized the call.

Natsu put his coat and started to dial his girlfriend.

Gray stared at his phone as if it was something out of his world. Why on Earth made him call Natsu? What was he thinking?

To tell the truth, he was so anesthetized with the news that he just hit the call button and waited for the last person that he called. And it hadn't been his friend.

"_You reached Juvia Loxar's phone. Sorry that I can't pick up right now, but leave a message and as soon as Juvia can, she'll return your call._"

He had called her before he came to the hospital. And he called her again. And again. And again.

"_You reached Juvia Loxar's phone. Sorry that I can't…"_

Again.

"_You reached Juvia Loxar's phone."_

Again.

"_You reached…"_

Again.

"_You…"_

The last time, he rolled the button and called his friend by accident. Gray was actually shocked to hear a man's voice after hearing Juvia's for so long that he didn't say anything for some time, deciding to tell the other guy or not.

"_She's gone_."

He actually told someone about it. He told someone that she was gone.

"_She's gone_."

Gone. Not there anymore. Dead.

Could he even remember a day for the past few years when he didn't contact her in a way? No, he couldn't. She was there. Juvia was his constant. She was his glue. And she was… gone.

"_It was a crash, sweetheart." The old nurse said when the doctor stepped away to see another patient and Gray just stood there, not knowing how to react. "I know it's a shock. Maybe you should call someone."_

And he had called. He called Juvia. If something was wrong in his life, she was there to cheer him up, knowing exactly what to say to make him feel better, and many times she didn't say a word. Sometimes she would just hold his hand and he would feel better. Sometimes just the thought of her made him go through the day.

He picked up his phone and dialed again.

"_You reached Juvia Loxar's phone. Sorry that I can't pick up right now, but leave a message and as soon as Juvia can, she'll return your call._"

Was that all he had of her now? A phone message? No changing words for the rest of his life?

"_You reached Juvia Loxar's phone. Sorry that I can't pick up right now, but leave a message and as soon as Juvia can, she'll return your call._"

Hell yeah he wanted to leave a message! He wanted to tell her that he was having some kind of weird dream where people kept telling him that she was dead. He wanted to yell and tell her that this prank had gone too far. He needed to say to her that she needed to come back.

She had adopted a freaking dog! Who would take care of it? Who would water her plants? Who would take Asuka to the pool on the weekends? Who would walk down the aisle with Gajeel on his wedding? Who would help Mira with the cooking for the barbeques? Who would be mad at the girls who talked to Gray?

Who would smile every time Gray walked into a room? Who would giggle because of him not wanting to wake up early? Who would stand on the balcony looking up and enjoying a simple ray of light? Who would put his interests above her own? Who would sing softly while doing the dishes? Who would…?

Who would call him 'Gray-sama'? Who would he return home to? Who would make his heart float inside his chest? Who would he be forever with?

The answer was Juvia. Juvia, Juvia, Juvia.

It was too early for her. It was too early for the both of them. He needed more time with her.

Gray never took her to the trip he promised her two years ago to Hawaii. He never took her to the new restaurant she wanted to go to. He never asked her to marry him. He never said how much better his life was with her on it. He didn't say 'I love you' with enough frequency.

And now he couldn't get the chance ever again?

What kind of shit he had done in his life to deserve this? Once he formed a family, something happened to take it away from him. Every. Single. Time.

Gray didn't realize, but he was still looking to his phone. Snapping out of his thoughts for a moment, he pressed a button and the cellphone lighted up, showing a picture of him and Juvia. She was smiling, looking up to his phone while hugging him with her left arm. Gray looked up and had a bored expression, contrasting with her big smile.

Why didn't he smile for the freaking photo.

'YOU WILL LOSE HER IN A FEW MONTHS, STUPID' Inside his mind, he yelled to his old-self.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

He didn't give enough credit to what he had. He was the one who deserved to be dead. He was the shitty boyfriend. He was the bastard there. He was the freak.

"Gray?" He heard someone calling him, but he didn't care with anything anymore. "Gray?"

The dark haired man looked up when a hand rested on his shoulder. It was Levy.

"How's Juvia? Gajeel and I didn't get here sooner because the main street was a mess." She said and Gray noticed that her boyfriend had come too.

"What's happening, Fullbuster?" Gajeel's deep voice was now showing his tension. He had been friends with Juvia even since before Gray met her.

"She's gone." Gray looked down to his phone again.

"What?" Gajeel frowned, not understanding. "Gone where?"

"Gone." Gray shrugged, not wanting to let his internal inferno to be known.

"What the hell are you talking about…?" Gajeel was exasperated. "Just tell us the freaking room she's in."

"What do you mean by 'gone', Gray?" Levy's voice was so small and he noticed that she was shaking a little.

He looked up, meeting the brownish eyes of his petite friend that now were watering. She was smart, she had figured it out.

"She was in the accident in the main street. She didn't make it." Gray gulped and looked again to his phone, looking to the background picture again. "She's gone."

He felt the hand on his should to move towards her mouth as she tried to muffle a cry. Gray heard Gajeel demand to know what the hell was happening. He heard Levy telling him that Juvia was dead.

"She's not dead!" Gajeel said shaking his head. "Juvia is not dead, you bastards!" He yelled pointing towards Gray and Levy. "I saw her _today_!"

"Gajeel…" Levy tried to touch him, but he didn't let her, giving a step back. "I'm sorry, darling."

"No." The big man punched the wall. "I won't believe until I see her."

"I'm sorry." At that point, Levy was crying openly, while Gray was still looking to his phone.

Gajeel walked towards Gray and grabbed his shirt, making him get up from the chair. "You…" He growled. "You should have protected her."

"It was an accident, Gajeel!" Levy tried to make her boyfriend let Gray go. "He's suffering too."

Gajeel gave him a disgusted look to Gray and let him go. "He's sure not showing." Gajeel turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Levy was trying to dry her face.

"I'll find her!" He yelled and went to the information booth.

Levy tried to hold together and sat beside Gray, deciding that at least her boyfriend was making his feelings known, while Gray was… catatonic and she had never seen him like that.

"Gray?" Levy called, but got no response from him. "Gray, look at me." But he didn't. All he could do was look to his cellphone. "Gray?" She tried to take the phone from his hands, but he tightened his grip and finally looked to her with such empty eyes that her inside twisted. "You called anyone yet?"

"Juvia." He shrugged. "And for some reason, Natsu too." Gray frowned. "I don't know how I ended up calling him."

"Okay." Levy nodded, not knowing how to deal with Gray calling his dead girlfriend. But at that moment, somehow, she was the strong one there; Gray was tormented while Gajeel was tormenting people.

She needed to call people. She needed to tell them that their friend was dead.

After an hour, half of the members of the club that both Juvia and Gray were members were there; but Gray was still in his spot, looking to his phone and sometimes calling Juvia's phone. Natsu arrived and tried to talk to him, but the answers he got were small and simple. Mirajane Justine also tried, but didn't get anywhere.

Only Erza got some reaction out of him.

"Gray." She sat beside him, drying her tears away. "I don't know what to say to you."

"You know… I've been calling her." Gray said in a matter-of-fact tone, looking to his phone. "For the last two hours, I've been sitting here looking to her picture and calling her so I could hear her voice." He shrugged. "You know… it doesn't hurt."

"What?"

"When I look at her picture or when I hear her, it doesn't hurt as much." Gray said. "I know that you all think I'm crazy because I didn't get up and make a scene and because you all know that I've been phoning her. But I can't stop." He looked up to stare at Erza. "If I hear her voice, I am okay. If I see her picture, I am okay. The moment I walk into that room to identify her… body," he choked on the last part. "from then on, it'll be real. From then on, even if I hear her voice, I won't be okay because I'll know that all hope is gone."

"Gray… Someone else can go for you to…"

"So," He interrupted Erza. "I'm gonna stay here, listening to her voice and looking to her picture until my battery runs out. But right now, I won't go in there." He looked to his phone again and pressed the green button and then putting it on speaker.

"_You reached Juvia Loxar's phone. Sorry that I can't pick up right now, but leave a message and as soon as Juvia can, she'll return your call._"

Every one of his friends looked towards him with sorrow and pain in their eyes.

His phone rang again signalizing that its battery was going to be out at any moment.

One more time.

Just one.

"_You reached Juvia Loxar's phone. Sorry that I can't pick up right now, but leave a message and as soon as Juvia can, she'll return your call._"

This time, he left a message. And the battery went dead.

When Gray got up from his chair, people tensed up afraid of his reaction. He had been looking to his phone for an hour and calling Juvia and as far as anyone knew, he hadn't shed a tear, unlike everyone else. Well, everyone else but Gajeel. He was in such denial that he was calling the guys sissies because he was very certain that Juvia was somewhere else.

"Gray…" Lucy said stepping towards her friend and her eyes were red with crying. "If you need someone to go with you…"

"No." He shook his head. "I need to go alone."

"But…" The blond tried, but he cut her.

"I'll go." He looked to his friends and stepped towards the information booth to tell the nurse that he was ready to go see his girlfriend.

"You better make sure it's not her, Fullbuster." Gajeel said and Levy hugged his arm.

Gray went to see the nurse. He was going to say good-bye to his girlfriend.

After 10 minutes, everyone stared at the door as it opened and Gray stepped out of the room. Everyone looked at him and took a breath. Seeing his expression, everyone's heart sank. He was paler; his eyes were looking into nothing and his expression was one of despair.

"So… Fullbuster?" Gajeel asked, walking towards him. Gray stared and shook his head, making the taller man stop on his tracks. "No." Gajeel shook his head. "No. Look, you saw wrong."

"Gajeel…" Levy threw her arms around her boyfriend's waist and cried.

"I didn't." Gray's voice was unstable. "I didn't see wrong."

That's when the first tear came.

**AN:** I killed Juvia. I am a monster. Enough said. You can throw tomatoes at me now.

There's a part two because I'm a masochist. T_T


	4. Childhood Rivalry

**AN: **Frustrated/Drunk Juvia. Be prepared for OOCness and major fluff towards the end. :)

Special thanks to **Ulcaasi**, who pretty much beta-ed this chapter by pointing out my mistakes!

**Childhood Rivalry**

Juvia couldn't take anymore. She was with Gray and Lyon outside of a nightclub. The white haired man was spending some days in Magnolia and since he wanted to be close to Juvia, he went along with the gang to the nightclub. He spent the night trying to get as close to her as he could, while Gray tried to prevent that from happening.

Usually, Juvia would try and be the one that prevented them to fight, but this night, she couldn't care less if they wanted to kill each other.

That night, she just wanted to go to the dance floor and forget about all the troubles in her life. But of course, the two _morons_ were at each other throats the entire evening, and worse, they were at it by her side. And she tried to forget they were even there with a few drinks.

Not even alcohol made her forget about them.

"I'll take her home. Go away, Gray." Lyon said, pulling Juvia's arm. "You're too much of a kid yet."

"Shut up." Gray pulled her other arm. "I'll take her. Go back to your freaking hotel."

"I'll do it." Pull.

"No, I will." Pull.

"Argh! Get off Juvia, both of you!" She yelled and they both looked down to her in disbelief. "Let go!" She yelled again and they let go off her this time. "You two are _unbelievable_!"

"Juvia, darling…" Lyon tried.

"Shut up!" She yelled again and this time, everyone that was on the street looked towards them.

"Miss… Is everything alright?" The security guard asked. He was a big man, but she didn't think he could take both Gray and Lyon and win, but it was sweet of him to ask.

"It's alright."

"Do you know them?" The man asked and the other two scoffed.

"Unfortunately, I do!" She offered the two younger men a mean stare. "Imagine, kind sir, that they _can't_ stay together in the same room without fighting!"

"That's unfair…" Gray said and Juvia laughed bitterly.

"Oh, sorry. We're _outside_ and they're _still_ fighting. My bad." She turned to the security guard. "But it's alright. I do know them." He nodded, but his stare told them that he would be keeping an eye on them either way. She turned around to look at the two guys. "And I'm going now."

"Juvia, I'll take you." Gray stepped towards her and she turned again.

"No!" Juvia groaned. "I'll go alone. I can't be in the same car as you two right now."

"Don't be stupid, Juvia. You are drunk." Gray sighed. He was used to drunken people; after all, he was friends with Cana.

"Juvia's not drunk." She said turning around. "You may think that I am, but I am not. I know exactly what I am saying." And she was. She had just one beer, only enough to make her take the courage to tell the two guys her feelings.

"And what are you saying?" Gray asked, exasperated. "You don't want Lyon and I to fight while you're with us? Is that it?"

"I can do that." Lyon nodded. If it was to be by Juvia's side, he would even tolerate Gray's presence.

"No!" Juvia was the exasperated one this time. "What I want is for you two to stop fighting over taking me home, or who will buy my lunch!"

"Juvia…" Lyon sighed. "This is a man's dispute, if either of us back out we…"

"You what? Huh?" Juvia threw her purse on the ground and both Gray and Lyon stared at her a little bit scared. "You'll be emasculated? Is that it? God forbids you two to sit down and let me go home on my own. Or pay my own food!" Okay, so _maybe_ the alcohol was making her say stuff she wouldn't normally say. "You two need to _grow up_!"

"Juvia, it's just our way to… take care of you." Lyon said and for the first time in that night, Gray nodded. Juvia stopped in her tracks.

"Are you saying that you two fight… _because_ of me?" She narrowed her eyes.

Gray didn't say anything, but Lyon nodded, saying. "We've known each other for two years now, Juvia. I want you to be more than a friend," Gray groaned. "But this baka always meddles. That's why we fight."

"_Don't_! Don't tell me that you two fight over me! You couldn't care less about me! I am only your latest way to fulfill some childhood rivalry; so, you two go all alpha male on me and on each other! No one cares about my feelings and yes, I do have them!"

"Juvia…" The dark haired man stepped closer to her and she stepped back and he stopped, frowning. That was the first time she actually moved _away_ from him and he didn't like that feeling.

"Did you two thought about _me_? How would _I_ feel about this whole thing?"

"Juv…"

"Somehow, in your mind, the man I love is the winner? Is that it? Let me tell you a secret: I love you _both_. One I love like a dear friend, and I want to marry the other. What kind of _twisted_ logic... _How_ can your _sick_ mind turn this into a bad thing?"

"Oi… wait…"

"You forget that I can be hurt, right? That every time you say you fight for me, a little piece of my heart breaks and my feelings are crushed. _Every single time_. And for you to know: Right now, neither of you would win if it was up to me, because all I feel for you two is pain." She walked over where her purse was and grabbed it. "I am done with you." Feeling a lot lighter, Juvia turned around and took a cab back to her house, leaving two confused men behind.

"_Just call me and tell me if you arrived safely."_

"_I know you arrived just fine, Levy called me to say that you crashed in her place. So, that's it. We're done. Bye, Juvia."_

"_Okay, I gave your freaking _space_! It's been two days now. Call me or…" _Sigh_ "Just call me."_

"_Juvia, where have you been for the past three days? Your doorman just told me he hadn't seen you during that time! You better have a damn good explanation of why you still ignoring my calls and sleeping god knows where."_

"_You are driving me crazy... Just pick your freaking phone already! I know you're there, I can _see_ your shadow on the window, and… I already saw you, no need to turn off the lights, baka!"_

Gray wasn't going to let a stupid fight with Lyon to get in the way between him and Juvia. He knew that she was right in some levels; he and Lyon always liked to compete and it seemed to increase a thousand times when she was around and she was right to be mad too about the way they forgot about the way she felt too.

But she didn't need to actually cut him off!

Yes, Juvia Loxar was _ignoring_ Gray Fullbuster.

And yes, Gray Fullbuster was pathetically _running afte_r Juvia Loxar.

That was happening because Juvia Loxar actually_ yelled_ at Gray Fullbuster.

He was starting to think that he landed in some kind of alternative world, where she was the master and he was the silly little puppy, following around. But the truth was that he was feeling guilty of how things turned out that day outside the club. When Lyon was around, the eagerness to win whatever he could to impress his 'big brother' was overwhelmed. And it was even worse when the both of them wanted the same thing.

"Open up, Juvia. I know you're there." Gray knocked on her door and he heard a small noise coming from inside. "Really. I know you're there. I need to talk to you."

She opened the door, but left the safety chain on. Her eyes were puffy and red, meaning that she had been crying, making him feel even guiltier.

"You have to stop calling." She said.

"Not when you are mad at me because over something idiotic." He said looking to her face from the small space.

"It's not idiotic!" She sounded offended.

"No! It's not. I am the idiot." He said quickly, kicking himself mentally. "Let me in so I can explain myself to you." She hesitated, knowing fully well that she was going to forgive him if he talked to her and she wanted to stay mad at him. "Look, I miss you. Can't you just talk to me? I know that after what happened, you are right to ignore me for being a jerk, but… just talk to me."

"You were being a jerk." She sniffed.

"I know."

"I am not just another way to settle a fight with Lyon."

"I know."

"And I do have feelings, even though you two forget about that."

"I know."

"And even though I love you, I can't let you stomp over me like that."

"I never wanted to…"

"But you did." Juvia closed the door before he could say another word. He waited. Waited for her to do something; open the door again and yell, anything. And that's exactly what happened. After thirty seconds of wait, he heard the safety chain slide off and she opened the door, now a little angrier than she was before.

"I can take _anything_. I can take that you don't love me, I can take being friends, I can even take seeing you with another woman if it was to make you happy, but what I _can't_ take is that you belittle my feelings."

"I never did that!" He was the one offended then.

"Yes you did!" She had tears in her eyes at that point. "Every time you two fought, every time you said it was because of _me_, you made my feelings sound like a joke! Like my opinion didn't count. Like… I was some kind of merchandize. As if whoever wins can have me." She entered her apartment and he followed her, slamming the door.

"It was never our intention to…" Gray tried to explain, but she turned around, still very angry.

"It wasn't your intention, but that's the consequence, Gray! And it has been happening for _two years_. I couldn't take it anymore." She stopped in the middle of the living room and he noticed that she was only wearing a blue big sweater that was long enough to reach her thighs and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Why did you never tell me then?" He counter attacked. If she wanted to fight, fine with him!

"And say what? 'Stop fighting with Lyon because it hurt my feelings'?" She frowned.

"Hell yeah." Gray agreed.

"You wouldn't have understood!" Juvia said exasperated.

"Why now, then?"

"Because _everyone_ has a limit. Even me." She let her tears fall and he finally realized how much he hurt her. How much damage he had been giving her over time.

"I am sorry." He said sincerely. He was sorry for hurting her, if anything, he was always concerned about her well being, but only then he realized he was the origin of many of her problems.

"You can't just say that you're sorry and expect it to be over."

"What else can I do, huh? Tell me! I don't know what else to do!"

"I don't want you to tell me you're sorry just because you _should_ be sorry. I want you to _feel_ sorry!"

"I am!" And he was! Not for fighting with Lyon, but because he hurt her.

"You are not! I can tell that you are not." She pointed at him with narrowed eyes.

"Juvia, you weren't like that." Gray sighed and passed a hand through his hair.

"No, I wasn't. Two years ago, I would never cut you from me. I would actually be still fawning over you, but I changed, Gray-s… Gray. You've known about my feelings for you for this long and…"

"Wait! You never told me your feelings!"

"Oh, because it was very _hard_ to notice them when I got jealous every time a woman was around you!" She said sarcastically. That was definitively not his Juvia. "Or when I practically kissed the floor you walked in! _Everyone _knew! And _you_ did too! You were just too much of a thick head to admit it!"

"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed, surprised with her.

"What? _You. Knew_! I know you knew!" Juvia dried her tears with her hands, harshly. "And during these years, I had this… _hope_ that you were too afraid of admitting, or that you were waiting the right time, or _something_! But you never did! Years later and you still didn't do anything! You never said no and you never said yes either."

"Juv…" Gray tried, but she was in a row.

"Do you even know how _frustrating_ this is? Look, if you had been straight forward and told me 'no' I would _try_ to move on, but you stuck me! You made me stuck!"

"I did _not_ make you stuck!" He was offended again! What _was_ with her? Where was the lovely woman he liked?

"Yes, you did!" Juvia didn't even bother to dry her tears anymore at that point. "I wish you cut me off years ago!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I wish, I wish, I wish!" She stomped her feet at every 'wish' like a child. "I wish, so this pain would never exist! I wish, so my life wouldn't be stuck! I wish, so I would be alone, because alone people do not suffer because of other people, because… they're _alone_!"

Gray stared at her, surprised.

"Do you _regret_ meeting me?"

"Yes! Now go away!" She pushed him towards the door of her apartment, but he didn't bulge. "Go. _Away_!"

"Stop." Juvia was still trying to push him away. Gray grabbed her wrists to make her stop. "Stop acting like a child, Juvia!" She tried to free herself from him. "Stop it!" He yelled and she did what he told her.

Juvia looked up and their eyes met. They stared at each other for some time, with their breaths quicken and he could see lots of emotion passing through her eyes.

"Look, you can tell me whatever… That I am an idiot, a jerk, an ass… Because I know that most of time I am. But don't tell me you would rather be alone, or that you regret meeting me." Gray was still holding her wrists. "You hated the life you had before. I know you did." Juvia looked down and his grip became a little tighter. "I can't stand the thought of you back on the streets like you were when we met."

He took a deep breath. "And yeah. I knew." Juvia looked up, surprised. She didn't expect him to tell her that he knew about her feelings. "I've known for some time now and I did nothing. I apologize for that, but the truth is… I never knew what say to you."

Juvia's eyes were filled with pain as she, again, tried to break free. "That says everything Juvia needs to know…"

"No." Gray put her closer to him, putting her arms down, still between them. "I don't know what to say because you are always… _changing_." She frowned and he tried to explain. "When we met, we were enemies, then we were acquaintances, then you became a friend. It was so fast! One day you were at the other side and in the other, you were with us. Then, you became a close friend." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Very _few_ people are allowed to be as close to me as you are, really. And now you changed again!" Juvia let her head fall to the side a bit, in a silent question.

"Now you are the person that I _hate_ see being friendly with other men, especially Lyon." Gray looked into her eyes. "I don't know what to say to you, because I feel that whatever I _do_ say, in a few months, you'll become _more_ to me and I don't like to be wrong and have to do things over and over again."

"Juvia doesn't understand what you're saying, Gray-sama." She murmured confused and Gray groaned. He pretty much told her that he was jealous of her with other man and that his undecided feelings would potentially grow and she didn't understand. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I lied when I said that I was sorry for fighting Lyon because no man should apologize for fighting for his things. But I am sorry of hurting you." He said serious. "And it means that I acknowledge your feelings and I am assuming mine." Gray blushed. "I _like_ you, Juvia. I know that it isn't as deep as your feelings, but I hope that's good enough for now." Juvia was giving him an incredulous look. "And as I told you, you are always changing, and right now, I'll do something to change _both_ of us."

Before she could ask what it was, Gray let her wrists go and leaned, placing a kiss on her lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, just a brush of their lips. Juvia was too much in shock to do anything other than stand there while his not-so-cold-as-she-thought-they-were lips were in hers.

Juvia was sure she was having a dream.

When Gray stepped back, half expecting Juvia to pass out, but she just stood there, eyes wide open and just staring at him, making the man a little bit unsure about all the things he said. Maybe he should've waited more time to kiss her? Maybe she didn't like it? Maybe…?

"You kissed me."

"Yes." He nodded.

"You _actually_ kissed me."

"Well, it was more like a peck on the lips, but pretty much, yeah." Gray nodded again.

"Wait… you said you _lied_ to me?" She frowned and he sighed exasperated. _Of course._ Count with Juvia to retain the worse part of his speech to talk about.

"Yes. And I _also_ told you that I was assuming that I have feelings for you, but you are too busy thinking about how I lied to care about…" He put his hands on his forehead, already regretting getting all mushy with her.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia tried.

"I mean, I am here, saying that you are way more than a friend and…"

"Gray-sama…"

"…you are concerned about a small lie that I told you…"

"Gray-sama…"

"…so I could fix our relationship, but noooooo! You are giving me a hard time about…"

"Gray-sama!"

"…a white lie-_what_?"

"Juvia also wants to do something to change us." She stepped closer to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

'_Now _that_'s a kiss_.' Gray thought just before he was too wrapped up with her to notice anything else other than the blue haired woman and how she made him have the damn butterflies everyone talked about. The only thing he wanted was to have her closer.

When they needed air, they parted panting, but still in each other arms. "What does that mean? Weren't we fighting?" She asked quietly.

He groaned. "Yes, we were. But now we ended the fight with a make out session, like couples do and we're not finished. You're still mad. Come here…" He leaned, but she dodged, making him kiss her cheek instead, making him groan and let his head fall into the crook of her neck.

"Are we a couple now?" Juvia asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." Gray sighed tiredly. Juvia was a smart girl but she was giving him a hard time that day.

"Good." She smiled big. "Now, can Juvia and Gray-sama practice how to kiss? Because that first one was very weak, you know?"

He felt insulted. "I was trying not to scare you off!"

"If you say so." Juvia offered him an even bigger smile and he couldn't help but smile back. Yeah, his feelings were going to grow faster than he imagined. And he had a lot to make up for her.

One month later

"Juvia-chan! Let me pay your lunch." The white haired man said when the waiter came with the bill. She, Lyon and Gray were having lunch in a restaurant. As usual, Lyon wanted to go out with Juvia, Gray overheard and tagged along. Now, with the status of boyfriend, he sure as hell wouldn't let her go alone with the lunatic.

"Shut up, Lyon." Gray rolled his eyes and tried to take the bill from the older man. "Give it to me. I'll pay it."

"No, I'll pay."

"I'll do it."

"No, I will."

Juvia stared at the two men arguing and decided to let them figure things out. She wasn't going to meddle between the two old friends. Once they told Lyon about their relationship, the guy just got more fired up to get Juvia for Gray's annoyance. And Gray, who thought that he wasn't a possessive man, realized that he wasn't fond of other men wooing his girl.

But she loved them. She loved them both, even with their silly childhood rivalry.

**AN:** Randomness, is that you? :O I don't even know if it made sense! I just let the words flow!

Okay, Juvia had a fit, which I think will never happen, but I was sitting on this idea for a very long time. It must be really frustrating for Juvia to see Lyon and Gray at each other's throats for so long. I'm just saying… **every woman deserves to have a bitch fit at least once in her life and take it all from her chest**. I hope I did Juvia's right.

Special thanks to: **GraLyVia, Alpenrose , Minzytherocker, xBebiiAnn, Chibi Waru-Chan, Pinky berry, Stebbi, SilverDays, Uchiha Evangeline, FairyTailxoLove , Gray-Mochi, Yukistar, asianporchmonkey, MissForgetfulMe , Seirin **and** NekoMaji **who reviewed last chapter!

Any thoughts? :D Did the fight ended up too quickly? Did they _need_ to fight? I am soooooooo not sure about this chapter… Very OOC, I know. ;O


	5. Where's the Hate Button?

**AN: **So, **Indh13** gave me the idea by a review in chapter two. She said: "_what crosses through my mind 'bout modern world is.. computer? internet? social network? something like that_." I hope this is fun!

Oh, I don't own Facebook. I'm just using it for Fanfictions to amuse myself and some people that somehow read this! (?)

Special thanks to **Ulcaasi**, who pretty much beta-ed this chapter by pointing out my mistakes!

**Where's the Hate Button?**

**Juvia Loxar** went from being "in a relationship" to "single."

_**Lyon Bastia**__ likes this._

**Lyon Bastia: **I'M SO HAPPY, JUVIA-CHAN! That bastard finally let you go from his claws.

**Juvia Loxar:** Two months but now I'm free. :)

**Lyon Bastia:** I'm going to Magnolia next week. Would you like to go dinner with me?

**Gray Fullbuster:** WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? We didn't break up! And why did you change your profile picture to one of you wearing a bikini?

**Juvia Loxar: **Yes, I would love to, Lyon.

**Lyon Bastia:** Look again, Gray. It seems like you lost her. ;)

**Lyon Bastia**: And the photograph is beautiful, Juvia-chan.

**Gray Fullbuster:** Go to hell, Lyon. And Juvia: answer your damn phone.

**Juvia Loxar:** No.

**Gray Fullbuster:** What? Are you just going to let people think that we're not together? Because we are! Answer. Your. Damn. Phone.

**Lyon Bastia:** Don't answer it, Juvia-chan.

**Juvia Loxar:** I won't, Lyon. So, how about that dinner...?

**Gray Fullbuster:** No one is going to have dinner! And if you're not going to answer your fucking phone, then tell me why in god's name you changed your relationship status?

**Lyon Bastia:** Ignore him Juvia.

**Juvia Loxar: **Well, we've been going out for two months and you didn't change yours, why would I do that?

**Gray Fullbuster:** Is that what this is all about? Because I didn't change mine, you changed YOURS?

**Lyon Bastia:** Seriously, ignore him.

**Juvia Loxar:** Of course.

**Gray Fullbuster:** I told you: I don't like social networks and I don't think that people need to share their lives so much!

**Lyon Bastia:** Don't answer.

**Juvia Loxar:** Why do you have facebook then?

**Gray Fullbuster:** Because some people only can reach me through this shitty thing!

**Juvia Loxar:** And these people should know that you have a girlfriend. Have you seen how the girls you added as 'friends' throw themselves at you? Now boys can throw themselves at me.

**Lyon Bastia:** I am throwing myself at you, Juvia-chan. When do you want to go to dinner?

**Gray Fullbuster:** Lyon, SHUT UP! Fine, okay. Fine! I'll change the damn thing.

**Gray Fullbuster** is in a relationship with **Juvia Loxar**.

**Gray Fullbuster: Happy **now?

**Happy: **AYE!

**Gray Fullbuster**: Crap, I tagged you without meaning to. Sorry. And Juvia? Where are you?

**Juvia Loxar **is in a relationship with **Gray Fullbuster.**

**Gray Fullbuster: **Now can you answer your freaking phone?

**Juvia Loxar: **Yes, Gray-sama!

At Juvia's apartment, a brunette woman smiled at the computer while the girl with blue hair was making a silly dance.

"I told you I could make him change the status."

"Thank you, Cana-san!" Juvia hugged the brunette and smiled when her cellphone began to ring. "Juvia was trying to make him do that for weeks!"

"I know." Cana smiled. "I enjoyed teasing Gray like this. It's been a while since I've done it."

"Let me take this." Juvia answered the phone. "Hello, Gray-sama." She said happily.

"_Don't 'Gray-sama' me!_" Cana heard him yell from the other side of the phone. "_What the hell was that?_" Cana laughed and he stopped for a second. "_Who's with you? You did not take this 'single' status thing go to your head, right?_" The woman signed at herself and Juvia gave her the phone.

"Yo, Gray."

"_Cana? What the…_?" Gray asked and realization finally came over him. "_Was it you?_"

"Yes." She snickered. "You were being too stubborn with Juvia."

"_You know that I want to kill you right now_?" He said and Cana laughed. "_I _mean_ it_!"

"What did _I_ do? You're the one who didn't realize that there are many guys out there searching for girls like Juvia with a 'single' status." Juvia blushed and Cana's smile widened. "And trust me, not even a relationship status make guys back off. I know some who would just love to meet Juvia…"

"_Don't you dare_…"

"…if I feel impish, I might actually do it… There's this guy I know that had never been with a blunette before and…"

"_Cana!_" He exclaimed, angry.

"Cana-san! Juvia loves Gray-sama. She doesn't want another guy." The blunette said and she grabbed the phone from the other woman. "Gray-sama! Sorry! Juvia shouldn't let Cana-san take over her Facebook."

He sighed. "_It's fine. Just don't pull another stunt like that. I should put back the status back to how it was!_" Juvia nodded, understanding his anger.

"Juvia can change too." She said sadly.

"_No_!" Gray said fast and coughed. "_I mean, _no_… It's alright. We have been going out for two months, besides, I don't care_."

"Okay!" She said happily.

"_And go tell Lyon that you won't be making to dinner with him! And change the damn photo to the one that was before!_" Gray said and hung up, but Juvia smiled anyways. The last picture was one of her and Gray; and she knew why he didn't want her alone with Lyon and it always made her happy when he got jealous.

"Okay, now I'm bored." Cana threw herself at the couch. She liked to mess things up and now Juvia and Gray were fine again, so she lost interest but after some seconds, she showed Juvia a Cheshire smile. "I _really_ should introduce you to Roger. Have you ever had a blonde, Juvia?"

"Cana-san!"

**Juvia Loxar **is in a relationship with **Gray Fullbuster.**

Lyon was staring at his computer's screen and asked to himself: "Where's the 'hate button' in this thing?"

**AN:** Hi! :D It's small and very light I know… but after those two last chapters: monster-sized and dramatic, we needed a light one, right? I hope it was good and that you guys liked it!

And yes, Happy, somehow, has Facebook as well. :O

Special thanks to: **asianporchmonkey, Chibi Waru-Chan, Gray-Mochi, Astronaut Tate, Yukistar, Diclonious57, 61wisampa, SilverDays, NekoMaji,MissForgetfulMe **and **SuperbOink **who reviewed! You guys are the best!

Sorry that I haven't tell this, but leave an idea! I would love to know what you guys want to read about! :D


	6. Forgive me, Father

**AN: **I don't think this is **M** rated or anywhere near it, but to be safe, I have to say that... well, it's not steamy but… Well, read on and tell me!

This one I based off with **NekoMaji**'s review! She said: "_What about a naughty ones like they are goin in Honeymoon or something.. Juvia is wearing a seductive clothes or she's doing something that can make someone arouse like Gray.. Im a pervert so good luck! XDD_"  
>I never wrote something 'hot' before, so forgive me if it's not good! :I Anyway, here's the chapter!<p>

Special thanks to **Ulcaasi**, who pretty much beta-ed this chapter by pointing out my mistakes!

**Forgive me, Father**

Gray knocked on Juvia's door and waited her response, which was after a few seconds. He sighed and waited for her to open the door. He forgot the damn key she gave him, so he needed to wait. And he was looking ridiculous.

They were going to Mirajane's costume party and Gray wasn't in the mood for picking a costume so he put black pants, a black shirt and cut a piece of paper. Then voila, he was a priest. He wasn't going to be the hottest man there, but well…

Juvia opened the door and before he could say anything, she was back into her apartment, looking for something. "Sorry, Gray-sama. Juvia will be finished in a second."

"It's okay." He sighed and entered the place. He knew everything inside it already, so he just threw himself at the sofa to wait for her. They were just in time for the party and Juvia normally was in time for everything, so he knew that she was not going to take much longer to get ready.

After about two minutes, Gray was staring at the ceiling very interested in one spot that looked like a snowflake. It was kind of funny. And the spot next to it, looked like a… well, nothing really. Gray was just _really_ bored.

"How does Juvia look, Gray-sama?" He heard her and sat looking to his girlfriend of eight months and he was shocked to say the least.

She was… She was… _hot_.

Her hair was in twin tails and her bangs were falling into her eyes. She was wearing a white shirt that barely reached under her breasts, showing her flat stomach; a blue small tie and a tiny, _tiny_ Scottish blue skirt. She was using some white socks that reached her knees and black shoes. She was a school girl.

No, scratch that. She was a _hot_ school girl.

She wasn't supposed to be dressed like that! That outfit wasn't supposed to be _that_ sexy. She was showing too much skin! And since she was _his_, she was showing _his_ skin!

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?" Was the only thing he managed to say as the room grew hotter.

"What's wrong with this outfit?" Juvia asked innocently looking down to see what was wrong with it. Wasn't she looking like a schoolgirl?

"You…" Gray couldn't take his eyes off of her clothes. "You shouldn't wear this to go out on a party, Juvia!"

"What?" She frowned and her head fell a little to the side, confused. " What would I use it for, then?" Gray groaned. He didn't want to have this conversation with her! "Cana-san said that it was…"

"Cana?" Gray frowned.

"Yes. She was with Juvia when she bought this." The blunette said looking down again. "Cana-san said that you'd like it."

Gray liked it, alright. Maybe he liked it too much and there's no way in hell that he would let her go outside looking like that! And the worst part was that she had no idea of the effect she would cause if she actually stepped out of her apartment looking like that.

"Juvia, you need to go change." Gray sighed, blushing. "This outfit was not made for… parties."

"Really?" She was the spitting image of innocence. "Now I just feel silly using this." She pouted, looking cuter.

"You don't look silly." Gray said looking with appreciation to his girlfriend.

"Then why can't Juvia go to the party with it?" Juvia didn't understand what was happening! If she wasn't silly, then she could go to the party with it, right?

"Because!" Gray got up.

"Because what?" She frowned.

"This is an outfit to play, Juvia!"

"To play _what_?" Juvia was exasperated at that point, looking to her boyfriend like he was crazy.

"Juvia, the skirt is so small that if you bend a little, people can see your amygdalas. What do you think this outfit is _for_?" Gray said and they stayed in silence for a few seconds.

Her mouth formed an 'O' as she finally understood what he was talking about; she was wearing a costume for foreplay. For, you know… _sex_.

"I see." Juvia nodded slowly.

"So, go change. Find something else. We are going to be late." Gray looked away, red as a tomato. They were dating for eight months at that point and truth be told, they didn't wait too long to do the deed. Actually, that was what date number four was all about and since then, their sex lives had become very regular but the subject still made Gray highly uncomfortable, the opposite of his girlfriend, who spoke about it very openly.

"Why change, Gray-sama?" Her tone changed to a silkier one and his insides twisted a bit; that wasn't going to end well. "Doesn't Juvia look good?"

"You look… _fine;_ but you can't go out wearing this." Gray looked up to the ceiling, trying very hard not to think about his very hot girlfriend wearing a schoolgirl costume.

"But Juvia is all dressed up now." She stepped closer to him and pressed her body with the side of his. "She thinks it's a waste to be all ready and not to enjoy it."

Gray started to think in cool things but it wasn't really doing anything, since the warm body pressed into his was way more interesting than his mind screaming: 'ICE, ICE, ICE, ICE, ICE!'

"Juvia…" Gray was staring at the ceiling, to the spot he thought looked like a snowflake and trying to concentrate his blood on his head, not down below the belt. "We were supposed to go to the party."

"But Gray-sama…" She started to give small kisses on his neck. Gray was a tall guy and Juvia had the exact height to be giving his those kisses. "We can arrive a little late."

'_Yes! Yes, we can_.' Gray's body yelled but his mind was still very much indecisive yet.

"If we do…" A kiss in his pulsating point. "_Oh, god_. If we do get there late, people will…"

"No one will notice." She was on her toes now, her lips very close to his ears. "C'mon, Gray-sama. Aren't you curious about how will be like with this playing thing?"

Fuck yeah he was! That was clearly what he has been thinking about since he put his eyes on her dressed like that. Since they got together in the biblical sense, Gray knew that Juvia was always up for it if he was and he could barely keep up with her. Truth be told, he really didn't need another reason to excite her, but this time, he was just as excited as her.

"We're going to be late…" He protested and before he could say more, Juvia let him go and pushed him into the couch, making him fall seated in it.

"Juvia didn't hear a 'no'." She said and took a step closer to him and Gray could see again the outfit. And his mouth dried.

She sat on his lap and he groaned. Damn, he was close to giving in to her. He was going to protest, he was going to try something he _truly_ was, but everything he thought he would do vanished from his mind once she leaned closer to him.

She was wearing the purest expression in her face, but her pupils were dilated. Oh, man. She was aroused and he wasn't much behind.

"Forgive me, Father. I have sinned."

_Holy mother of_…

He was a dressed as a priest. And she was a schoolgirl. Oh, man. That was kinky. That was very, _very_ kinky. And he would be damned, because he liked it.

Gray groaned again but now it wasn't with annoyance, it was anticipation. She managed to wake his whole body with just those words. He tried to fight it. They were late to the party and if they didn't show, Erza would kick their asses and Mira would cry, but he wasn't exactly thinking with his brain at that moment, that's why the words he proffered were very, very wrong and after them, it had no turn back; they were going to go until the end.

"What have you done?" His voice came out a lot steadier than he was actually feeling.

With those words, he could clearly see in her eyes that he had said the right thing.

"Juvia had been doing bad things, Father." She pouted and leaned into him, making their chests touch. "_Very_ bad things." She was talking slowly and her face was close to his and his mouth dried even more. "And she _still_ wants to do bad things."

Gray's hands were in her thighs and so very slowly he was making them go up into her body, making her shiver. Feeling a little bit more confident with the reaction he got from her, Gray rested his hand in her lower back, while the other was finding its way to her neck.

"And what those things would be?" He asked, eyes locked into hers, filled with promises. "You can tell me, I won't judge."

Juvia smirked and Gray shivered. Oh, he knew that smirk. Things were going to get interesting.

"How about Juvia show it to you?" With that, their lips collided and sparks flew everywhere. During the time they were together as a couple, they never role played and he was starting to think that they lost hours of fun. Since she was very open about her sex life, people knew that Juvia would probably be without inhibitions in bed, but Gray was something else entirely. Because of his cold exterior and reaction every time the 's' word was said, it let to people to believe that he may be a little frigid.

They were wrong.

Juvia knew exactly what buttons to push, what to say and where to touch to resume the icy man to a pool of boiling water and he wasn't sure if he would ever find anyone else to make him so crazy with just a few words or a look. And hell, he wasn't going to let this one go away.

About one hour and a half later, Juvia and Gray entered Mirajane's apartment, where the party was being held. The saw Natsu pass by them wearing pants, underwear outside, a black shirt and a red cloak? What the…?

"What took you so long?" Erza, who was wearing a Jessica Rabbit costume, asked as soon as the couple entered Mira's apartment, scaring them a bit.

"She didn't find her costume." "The car broke down." Gray and Juvia said at the same time.

Erza frowned and Juvia looked up to Gray, who looked back to her, a little alarmed. If they arrived late because they were having scandalous hot sex, Erza would really beat them up. Not that he was regretting.

"Juvia didn't find her costume and _then_ the car broke down, but it's fixed now." The girl smiled to Erza, as naturally as she could.

"I see." The red haired woman nodded, understanding. "Gray, you are clearly a priest. And Juvia, are you a princess again?"

Juvia and Gray agreed that she wasn't going anywhere with a school outfit. Lucky enough, Juvia still had her costume from the first party she ever went with them three years before: a princess outfit. With the little time she had to find something else to wear, she was lucky to find that. And with her hair longer, Juvia put her tiara on and could wear her hair loose, since the first time her hair was way shorter. And when she had nothing else to do, she liked to sew, so the dress was now sleeveless.

"Yes." Juvia smiled. "The other costume Juvia bough was a little too… _small_ for her." Gray coughed. "And with the final exams coming in college, she didn't have much time to find another one."

"It's quite alright." Erza said smiling. "First you need to pay attention in college. And you look very good, Juvia."

"Thanks, Erza-san." The blunette smiled and grabbed Gray's hand. They told Erza that they would walk around a bit.

Gray was nervous, looking around.

"Calm down, Gray-sama." Juvia chuckled. "No one knows."

"It feels like they do." Gray mumbled and they finally found their friends. Lucy was wearing a Supergirl costume, Levy went as Batgirl, Gajeel was Batman and Natsu…

"What's Natsu supposed to be?" Gray frowned, looking at the pink haired man, who was talking/fighting with Gajeel.

"Captain Salamander." Lucy sighed.

"That doesn't exist." Gray said.

"It doesn't. He forgot about the costume and today he just ripped his curtain to make the cape, put his underwear above his pants and draw the stupid moustache on his face with a marker." Lucy sighed. "At least he's having fun with his outfit." At that moment, Natsu let out a 'Muahahaha' and then started to laugh.

"Hey Juvia, what happened to the one we bought together?" Cana, who was wearing a gipsy costume, appeared from behind them.

"It's…" The blunette blushed a little, while Gray looked away as red as a ripe tomato. "Juvia decided not to use to the party."

Cana frowned and then looked to Gray, who was almost black with the redness and she smirked knowingly.

"I see. Not at the party." She turned around to leave, laughing. "You can thank me later, Gray!"

"Shut up, Cana!" Gray yelled, still red faced and Juvia chuckled. "And you! Don't encourage her!"

"Fine…" Juvia grabbed his arm and looked up, smiling. "…Father." She smirked when he groaned.

"Damn. That freaking costume is going to be used again." Juvia laughed and stood on her toes, giving Gray a peck on the lips.

"Juvia is sure it will."

**AN:** Okay, I made Juvia look like a sex addict. But if we think, she's the one who's always thinking about it, so I guess it was fitting.

Erza would look freaking gorgeous as Jessica Rabbit. Just saying. And Lucy as Supergirl? Erm… awesome! Levy as Batgirl? SO CUTE! I liked it. How about you?

Special thanks to**: Uchiha Evangeline, Stebbi , KittyArt, Gray-Mochi, Chibi Waru-Chan, Yukistar, Diclonious57 , fire fist storm, Rainbowcastle Gruvia FTW 3, Alpenrose, Seirin, Sarapyon**and **xBebiiAnn**who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

So, anymore ideas? :D


	7. Medals

**AN: **They're in college, alright? :) And frustrated Juvia is _so _fun to write!

Special thanks to **Ulcaasi**, who pretty much beta-ed this chapter by pointing out my mistakes!

**Medals**

It was a rainy night in the apartment Gray and Loke shared. The two habitants of the house were playing a video-game out of boredom. When the knock on the door snapped them out of the little contest they were having. Gray was the closest one to the door, so he got up and went to answer it.

When he opened, he was a little surprised with who he saw standing there.

"Hey." Gray was surprised when he saw his girlfriend waiting for him at the door. She was dripping wet from her head to toe. Her shirt (white, of course) was hugging her body so close that he could see the light blue bra she was wearing. She was wearing the jeans he knew she liked the most. "What are you doing here…?"

Juvia had her hands on her hips and looked pissed about something and Gray frowned when she passed through him, entering his apartment, without even say a 'hi' to Loke, who was sitting on the couch, waiting for his friend to return to the game.

"Hey Juv…" Loke greeted her but she passed without glance in his direction, going to Gray's room.

The dark haired man stared at the direction she went, frowning deeply. He closed the door and hesitated to follow the woman. This was new territory for him. During the year he had known Juvia, he hadn't seen her angry with him since the day they met. After that, she was really soft with him.

"I'm outta here." Loke got up from his spot on the couch and grabbed his wallet and keys at the center table.

"What?" Gray snapped out of his thoughts. "Where are you going?"

"Juvia's pissed and since this is probably a sign of the apocalypse I'm going to pay one of my girls a visit for the night. I won't be a witness to a murder." The orange haired man put a hand on Gray's shoulder. "If I know something, it's women. And that particular one is _very_ angry."

"She won't kill me. I mean, she really likes me. Right?" Gray, now a little concerned for his own safety, looked to his bedroom door which was open and he could see Juvia's shadow. She was walking from one side to another.

"Yeah, man. Keep telling yourself that." Loke tapped on his shoulder and headed towards the door. "I won't be back until tomorrow. Try to be alive until I come back."

"Shut up!" Gray half-yelled and he heard Loke's laugh while he closed the door of their apartment.

He sighed and went to his bedroom, finding Juvia with her arms crossed, looking at him with her eyes menacingly towards him and he didn't dare to take another step forward, not when his girlfriend was like that. "Juvia, what…?"

"What's wrong with me?" She asked, stopping the walk and turned to stare at him.

"I am trying to figure that out. Whatever I did, I'm… sorry?" Gray asked, not entirely sure what he did, but he truly didn't want to be in her bad side. They were good together and he didn't want it to stop because he was very fond of her.

"Is it my boobs? Are they too big? Are they _not_ big enough?" She put her hands on her breasts to make a point and he raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Because the twins here seem to have a lot of attention from other guys, but not you."

"What?" Gray wasn't entirely sure what she was talking about. "Your breasts have the _perfect_ size." He should know it, the day they met he kind of groped one of them by accident. "And wait… what guys?"

"Then _what_ is wrong? Is my ass too big? My breath smells?" She went closer to him and put her hands over her butt this time and Gray couldn't help but follow them with his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Juvia?" He snapped out of it.

"Why don't you want me?" She asked with a defeated tone and Gray was surprised.

"Huh?"

"It's been three months since we started dating and every time things start to heat up, you pull away." She looked down to the floor.

"I…" Gray couldn't believe what he was hearing. He truly wasn't. Did she think what?

"So, Juvia was just wondering what was wrong with her. If the breasts aren't the problem, what is it?" Juvia looked up to him with such pleading eyes that Gray felt bad. Whatever she was talking about, it really hurt her and he hated to be the one who hurt her.

"Okay, calm down a bit." He sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders, gently. "What are you asking me exactly?"

"Juvia wants to know what's wrong with her. Because something must be wrong!" Juvia said quietly. "Why don't you want to sleep with Juvia?" Oh, he understood it now.

"I…" He sighed. "Juvia, I thought you wanted to wait."

"Wait what?" She asked, confused. She never said that she wanted to wait… whatever! She always made very clear that the day Gray finally wanted her, she would be glad to let him ravish her. And she certainly encouraged him. But whenever things got too hot, Gray had a paper to finish, a test to study to or he left something in the oven and had to go get it.

If something, he was the one quitting all the time.

"You said to the girls that your experiences with sex weren't exactly good, so I was waiting for you to be comfortable to make a move." Gray said and Juvia frowned.

"You heard Juvia talking to the girls?"

"Yeah. Months ago. None of you are really quiet when you're drunk. But that's not the point!" He rolled his eyes and then stopped for a moment to look at her. "I thought you wanted to wait because of that."

"No!" She whined. "Juvia's previous experience wasn't the best thing, but she always knew that with you, Gray-sama, it would feel different." She whispered the last part but he heard her.

"So, why did you hold off?" Gray was confused too. She never said anything before, so he thought that she was fine with waiting too.

"Because Juvia thought that _you_ wanted to wait! Because you said that you didn't want an only sexual relationship!" When they started dating, sex came up for the first time in a conversation and Gray had told her that the relationships he had on the past didn't really last because it was based on intercourse, and he didn't want it to happen to them. He cared too much about her to rush things.

And Juvia understood. She felt happy that he was willing to be different with her so they could give their relationship a really and truly try; but the truth was… she got horny. Gray was a very sexy man and everyone knew it, and he got even sexier when Juvia knew he wasn't seeking for sex.

He had 'forbidden fruit' written all over him.

Her solution? She ran. Every morning for at least two months, Juvia jogged to let the steam out, because she was pretty sure that if she hadn't, she would've exploded by then.

"I said that because I thought you weren't comfortable with sex." Gray was exasperated. "And you tend to do things to please me, even if you're not really a fan, so I needed to pretend that I didn't really want it until you wanted it." He pointed out and Juvia couldn't help but think that he was right.

After a few moments of indecision, she finally asked it, hesitating a bit.

"But do you want it?"

"Hell yeah! I'm a guy! I always want it." Gray felt good finally saying it. He had been holding his desires for months so she could get used to the idea of having him in an intimate way. Whenever he and his girlfriend were making out, he always had to keep himself from going too far; even though his body screamed that he needed to take her at that very moment.

"I want it too!" Juvia sighed in relief and Gray did it also. Finally.

_Finally_!

"Good." He smiled at her.

"Good." She smiled back.

Gray was about to pull her closer to him when she took a step back and went to the bed to grab her purse and Gray frowned at her actions.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked when she started to walk towards the door.

"Well… Juvia's going home." She frowned, not understanding.

"What? Now that you barged into my apartment in the middle of the night, with wet see-through clothes" She looked down and blushed once she realized that she was indeed showing a lot. "and finally admit that you want to have sex with me after three months of wait? You're going _home_?" Gray was exasperated. When he thought everything was finally fine with them she was _leaving_?

"Juvia's not exactly sexy right now, Gray-sama!" Juvia pointed to her face, where her make-up was dissolving. Her hair was wet and still dripping with water. Juvia put her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest and looked up, smiling a little bit. "She wants our first time to be perfect. And now that Juvia knows that you want her, she is feeling better."

"You look perfect." Gray put a hand on her cheek. He looked down to her and gave her a small kiss. "Actually, I've never seen you more perfect than right now." And he truly believed that. She was so natural, so… _Juvia_. And that was the woman he fell in love with.

"You're just saying that to get into Juvia's pants." She said playfully.

"A little bit, yeah." He smirked and then he felt a light pain on his back because of a pinch. "Ouch. I'm _kidding_."

"Do you really want Juvia even if she's all wet from the rain?" She asked him quietly, a little hesitant.

"Of course." He grinned. "With rain or not, I'm here, Juvia. I told you that the day I told you that I was falling in love with you." He looked into her eyes for a few seconds, before Juvia unwrapped her arms from him and stepped back. Gray groaned. He was sure that he was going to get her this time and he was ready to protest when he saw his girlfriend throw her purse on the floor and started to pull off her shirt. "What…?" His mouth was suddenly dry. Did that mean…?

"Juvia wants it to be perfect and she can't think of a better moment than this one." She broke the distance between them again and kissed him and he kissed her back. She was right. It was a perfect moment.

An hour later, Juvia was resting her head on her boyfriend's chest while the rain was still pouring outside and she felt wonderful. No way that jogging was leaving her feeling half as good as she was right now. The last time she had sex it didn't feel half as good as that moment with Gray. She was on cloud nine. She was sure she was going to die of happiness.

"Okay, _now_ I'm pissed!" Gray said, holding Juvia by the waist. With his words, Juvia sat on the bed, alarmed.

"What? Didn't Gray-sama enjoyed?" Was Juvia wrong when she assumed that they just had the best night she ever dreamt? Oh, did she do something?

"_Oh yeah_, I did. That was… fuckin' amazing, Juvia." He assured her fast, sensing that she was going to overthink things and try to take something bad out of the best night of his life. "I never knew how flexible you were, really." He smirked when she blushed and lied back into him, hiding her face in his chest. "It's just that I am pissed that we lost time being stupid and didn't communicate. Three months, Juvia. Three months!" He said looking to the ceiling, a little angry. "Do you have any idea how hard is it to a guy?"

"Girls don't have a walk in the park either, Gray-sama. Juvia have been jogging every morning to let go some of her steam." He was surprised to hear her reasons. Gray always thought that she jogged because she liked to, not because she needed it to let go of her sexual energy. "But… Maybe it was supposed to happen like this. Maybe if it happened before it wouldn't be as good."

"I doubt it." He scoffed. "We are very good at it. If sex was a sport, we would've won a medal for it."

"That's true." She giggled. After a minute of comfortable silence, Juvia heard Gray ask her, with smugness dripping from his tone.

"Wanna win _another_ medal?"

**AN:** They were both trying to protect each other. So cute. And I made Gray's roommate be Loke because if it was Natsu, they would end up breaking everything on the house in the first day!

Thanks to: **GrayFullbusterfangirl , lnked Silver , superduperizee , Yukari Hiwada, MissForgetfulMe , ivory9elektra11fullbuster, ivory9elektra11fullbuster, Gohanroxme, Diclonious57 , Chibi Waru-Chan , Yukistar, NekoMaji, Gloss Gurl , Alpenrose , Rainbowcastle , xRainGirl Fuyumi-chan , Armageddon Angel **and** Kucabara** who reviewed! You are the best! ;)

Review? :D


	8. Family

**AN: **Hey! I hope this is not too OOC and doesn't suck too much. :) I think that Juvia is a little MarySue-ish, but I can't help it; I freaking love her! :D

Special thanks to **Ulcaasi**, who pretty much beta-ed this chapter by pointing out my mistakes!

**Family**

Gray entered the dining room and watched as Juvia set the plates around the dining table. Their apartment wasn't so big, but it did its job. She had invited someone to have dinner with them and honestly, Gray wasn't in the mood to meet with anyone. His mood had been sour for a few days, because the anniversary of the death of his foster mom, Ul Milkovich was close.

It has been seventeen years since that fated day.

He had grown up since then, of course, but he still suffered when that date was close. That was the day he lost his family a second time and it crushed him. Now, he was a twenty-four year old man and even so, when that day came, he felt like a seven year old boy once again: hopeless seeing his family destroyed by the same bandit who killed his mother and father.

Gray sighed and went to his girlfriend, hugging her from behind. She was startled for a second, but she immediately put the plates down and rested her hands above his arms, while he rested his chin in her shoulder.

"Gray-sama, Juvia needs to finish this." She said nicely.

"Yeah." Gray said, but made no movement to let her go. Instead, he kissed her neck. During that week, Gray had been especially sweet with his girlfriend and she noticed, of course. He had been corning her, giving her kisses and leading her to do way more than kiss him back. "Why don't we just ditch this dinner?" He nuzzled against her neck even more.

"No." Juvia turned to him and made a serious face. "This is an important dinner."

"And who this special guest of yours is, anyway?" Gray rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her waist. "You have been very secretive."

"It's a surprise." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Not a big fan of surprises." Gray groaned when Juvia broke free of his grip to finish putting the three plates on the table. "Do I even know this person?"

"Yes. You know them." She finished with the dishes.

"Wait, _them_?" The dark haired man frowned. "More than one person is coming over?"

"Yes." Juvia walked to the small kitchen wearing a small smile.

"And who the hell…?" Gray was interrupted when he heard the door knock. "I guess that I'll find soon enough." He murmured to himself and went to see who Juvia invited to their home. When he finally opened the door, he was surprised. Truly surprised.

Right in his front door stood Lyon Bastia, Ultear Milkovich and Meredy Milkovich, Ultears's 'little sister'.

"What the fuck is going on…?" Gray was frowning and confused. What the hell the three of them were doing there?

"Nice seeing you too, Gray." Lyon rolled his eyes and pushed Gray to enter the small apartment. "Juvia-chan! Where are you? I came for you."

Gray was going to shout to Lyon shut up but Ultear beat him into it.

"Shut up, Lyon. And what are you doing here? Juvia didn't tell me that you were coming as well." The older woman gave Gray a plate with some kind of cake in it and entered his house too.

"Hi, Gray!" Meredy smiled. "This is lemon cake. I told Ul… I mean, Ultear that we couldn't just come to dinner without bringing something." The pink haired girl leaned and spoke in a whisper. "She made it, be careful eating it. Ultear has the heart in the right place, but she just _can't_ cook." She finished saying that and also entered the apartment, while Gray stood there with the cake, with a confused expression.

"What the…?" He closed the door and went after his… _guests_. "What are you all doing here?"

They were all gathered in the kitchen, where Lyon was currently giving Juvia a hug (infuriating Gray), while Ultear and Meredy waited to talk to the blue haired woman as well.

Still a little overwhelmed, Gray put the cake over the counter and waited, while his girlfriend was being suffocated by Meredy in a bear hug; then, Ultear not liking too much unnecessary touching, was receiving a hug _from_ Juvia.

"Okay, what's going on?" Gray asked a loudly to bring the attention back to him.

"Oh, you're all having dinner together." Juvia said and Gray, Lyon and Ultear stared at her with frowns in their faces.

"You mean _we_, right?" Lyon asked.

"No: you." Meredy was the one who answered. "Tonight Juvia and I brought you together to remember."

Juvia grabbed Ultear's hand, while Meredy took Gray's and Lyon's, leading them to the dining room, where there were three plates on the table.

"What?" Ultear looked behind her to her little sister, only to find the girl smiling a little.

"You three know exactly what time of the year it is." Meredy spoke. She released the men's hands and went to stand next to Juvia. "In three days is the anniversary, isn't it?"

The three older people looked at each other. Yes, seventeen years before, Ul gave her life to protect Gray and Lyon. Of course they remembered. What struck them was the fact that Meredy and Juvia also knew and remembered.

"I don't understand." Lyon broke the silence. "Why can't we have dinner together?"

"Because, Lyon-san…" Juvia started talking. "You three met Ul. Meredy and Juvia only heard of her." She looked to Ultear. "Your mother was a wonderful woman, Ultear-san. And there are several things that you don't know about her." The blue haired woman then, moved her eyes towards Lyon. "And you, Lyon-san. You stayed with Ul for a long time. You also know many facts that Gray-sama and Ultear-san have no idea." She looked to her boyfriend, then. "And You, Gray-sama… You told Juvia that you had many memories about her. As much as Juvia loves to hear about it, Juvia didn't know her. You should share it with the people who actually met her."

Gray, Ultear and Lyon were surprised, to say the least.

"So, this dinner…?" Gray stared at his girlfriend.

"Juvia and I planned it." Meredy hugged Juvia's arm and smile to Gray, then to Lyon and finally to Ultear. "The three of you were raised by the same woman, you are almost like siblings, but you don't talk much about Ul. Not with each other."

"So, Meredy and Juvia wanted to make you do that." Juvia offered them an apologetically smile to the three startled people. "While you have dinner, we are going to go and watch a movie."

"What?" The three started to talk at the same time. None of them liked to open up, especially with each other. And stay there only with the other two? For them, it was the definition of hell.

"Calm down." Meredy giggled. "You'll be alone for two hours. You can manage."

"Not with them!" The three said at the same time, making the two girls giggle.

"You'll be fine." Juvia said and untangled herself gently from Meredy's embrace, and went to the kitchen with the small girl, coming back a few seconds later with a big stew in her hands while Meredy had a casserole with macaroni. Every person in the room drooled over it. Juvia was a very good cook and they knew it. "Here's the dinner." She placed it on the table. "If you don't want to talk to each other that's fine too. You don't have to." She looked to them. "But give it a try. Maybe you'll feel better."

Meredy hugged Ultear. "Try, Ul." She smiled. "I think that you'll like it."

"We'll see." The older woman rolled her eyes and kissed Meredy's head softly.

Juvia smiled and went to Gray, who was sulking, of course. She, shyly, put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't be mad, Gray-sama."

"I'm not." His expression didn't change. "You should stay. We don't have to be alone here."

"Yes, you do." She kissed his cheek.

"Okay, you two have someone to hug and kiss. What about me?" Lyon crossed his arms above his chest while eyeing the other four people in the room.

"You too, Lyon." Meredy let go of Ultear and hugged the white haired man, who tried not to smile with her actions. "Try it too, right?"

"Maybe." He offered the girl a small smile and then turned to Juvia. His cheeks became pink. "Ju-Juvia-chan. You can kiss me if you want to… I don't min..." Lyon was about to grab Juvia's arm but Gray was faster. He pulled her to him.

"Weren't you just leaving?" He looked down to his girlfriend. "Go already or you'll lose the freaking movie." And then he stared daggers to the older man in front of him. Gray didn't want to be alone with Lyon and Ultear to talk about feelings and shit, but he didn't want his girlfriend harassed by the white haired baboon during the whole evening even less. She was going to be safer at the damned movie theater.

"Yes." Juvia was released by Gray. "Come on, Meredy. They need to talk."

'_When the movie finishes, text me. – G'_

Juvia stared at her cellphone with a little apprehension. Was he angry with her for plotting the dinner with Lyon and Ultear? With quick fingers, she typed back a response.

'_It's over. Meredy wants a smoothie so, we're going to Danny's and then we're going home. - Juvia_'

She looked to the pink haired girl and smiled. She was sweet and Juvia knew that she wanted the best for Ultear. They were very united. And whenever she and the older woman came to Magnolia, Juvia loved to hang out with the girl. She was like a little ray of sunlight. Thank God she gave up the stupid idea of giving up her life for Ultear. It was in the past.

"Let's go get the smoothies, Meredy." The girl squealed in happiness and Juvia laughed.

After 10 minutes, Juvia and Meredy were walking out of Danny's, a small diner that had the best smoothies in the world, when they heard someone calling them.

Gray, Lyon and Ultear were coming towards them. Meredy almost immediately jumped and ran to her sister, wearing a big smile as Ultear smiled back.

"Ul!" The pink haired girl exclaimed while wrapping her arms towards the older woman. "The movie was so good! The aliens were so gross when they exploded! I loved it! I wanna see it again with you."

Ultear laughed and looked to Juvia, who finally reached the group.

"She talked during the whole movie, didn't she?" Juvia giggled and nodded. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. The movie would've been boring without her comments." Juvia went next to her boyfriend, who grabbed her by the waist when he realized that Lyon was leaning too close to her. "So, how was the dinner?"

"The dinner was delicious as always, Juvia-chan." Lyon smiled. He, Ultear and Meredy often went to eat with Gray and Juvia when they were in Magnolia, but all of them together was rare. Juvia always outdid herself when it came to dinner; the dishes she made were all praised by whoever ate them.

"Thanks, Lyon-san." She offered him a small smile "We all need to go out together."

"Yeah." Gray spoke. "We were talking about that when we were walking here." Juvia looked over her shoulder to look at her boyfriend, who managed to put his arm around her shoulders. "They're going tomorrow to Fairy Tail to have lunch, their flight is late in the afternoon. Besides, since you and Meredy ran away from dinner..."

"We did not!" Meredy exclaimed and Gray smirked.

"... We were thinking of get together with, you know... Everyone." He rolled his eyes.

"That's good." Juvia smiled and the five of them started to walk towards the taxi stop near the corner of the street. "Are you going already?"

"Yes." Ultear answered. "The week was tiring."

They all knew what that meant; during that week, she, Gray and Lyon had been haunted by the memory of Ul and her death.

'Of course they are tired', Juvia thought; 'If Gray-sama is any indicator, they're sleeping badly, if sleeping at all.'

"And we have many things to think about today, Juvia-chan." Lyon said softly to Juvia. "Tomorrow I'll be all yours." The white haired man tried to hug Juvia, but Gray put a hand on Lyon's face to stop him from doing so.

Juvia just giggled and untangled herself from her boyfriend's (tight) grip and gave Lyon a fast hug.

"It's alright, Lyon-san." She said softly. "Go rest."

"Thanks for today. Juvia. I had forgotten many things." Lyon whispered to her. "Thanks for doing this and help me remember."

"Anytime." She responded and let him go from her embrace. He was a nice man; Lyon was a big brother to Gray (not that neither would ever admit it) and he had always been nice to Juvia.

Gray frowned and stared at his girlfriend. "'Anytime'?" He asked and Juvia went to say her goodbyes to Ultear and Meredy. "'Anytime' what?"

"She'll leave you anytime now." Lyon said serious and Gray groaned in annoyance. He knew that it wasn't that but the fact that was Lyon telling him that made things worse.

"Shut up!" Gray snapped. "You know what? Don't go to Fairy Tail tomorrow. You annoy me."

"I'll go. I promised my dear Juvia-chan that I would go to this date with her." Lyon put one hand on his hips and waved the other for enfasis.

"It's not a date. I will be there too, dumbass." Gray rolled his eyes.

Lyon thought for a minute.

"Nah... It's a date. You're easy to block out." Lyon put a hand on Gray's shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy. You'll only be a small bother. Nothing I can't handle."

Gray was about to punch the other guy (seriously, how can someone be _that_ annoying? In moments like that, Gray preferred Natsu's company. At least he didn't want to steal his girlfriend away), they heard Ultear.

"Come on, Lyon." They turned around and saw that Ultear and Meredy were already in the cab, while Juvia was outside, talking to the pink haired girl. "We'll take you to your hotel. But be quick, my niceness won't last much."

"Well, it seems that we have to postpone our duel for the maidness of my lovely Juvia-chan." Lyon declared and went to the taxi with the girls, sending kisses to Juvia.

"If you and I are speaking of the same maidness here, that ship sailed a long time ago, pal. I made sure of it." Gray said smugly and Lyon, forgetting the ladies' presence, gave him the finger.

"Lyon-san!" Juvia exclaimed horrified when she saw his actions.

"Baka!" Ultear slapped the back of his head. "Meredy's here. She's a child."

"Sorry." Lyon said sending daggers with his eyes to the smiling Gray while Meredy started to fight the fact about her childhood.

"See you tomorrow." Ultear nodded to them.

"Bye!" Juvia waved happily.

"See ya, Juvia! Bye, Gray!" Meredy exclaimed and returned to her explanation about not being a child anymore.

The car started and Lyon put his head out of the window and yelled.

"Goodbye, my lovely Juvia!" Everyone in the street turned to look at him.

The blue haired girl smiled shyly and waved.

"Thank God they're gone." Gray exclaimed. "I thought that I was going crazy for a minute there." Juvia giggled. "Let's go home." Gray said and offered Juvia his hand and she was surprised. If she wanted to hold hands with him, she needed to take it by surprise, so he wouldn't take it away.

She eagerly took it and went with him.

They lived 3 blocks from Danny's and the Movie Theater, so they could walk home. Many couples were out, enjoying the cold weather. Ul had died in the winter.

"Are you mad at Juvia, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked after a few minutes. "She knows that you don't like surprises, but she thought it would be good for you." He said nothing, just stared at his path to go home. "How mad are you?" She whispered and then he stopped, turning to look at her.

She was ready to hear hin say how angry he was with her for invinting Lyon and Ultear without his knolodwge.

But he didn't look angry. Gray stood there, looking at her with... Curiosity.

"What _is_ it with you?" He whispered, and she heard it.

"Juvia was just trying to make you talk to them." She tried to make him understand her actions. "You talk about Ul with me, but Juvia didn't know her. She thought that you would like to remember her good days." The woman was speaking rather fast, nervous. "And Juvia knew that Lyon-san and Ultear-san would also be sad this week, so..."

"That's not what I meant." Gray looked at her a little amused by her actions. "I want to know what is it with you that make people just... fall for you." He frowned.

"What?" Juvia didn't understand.

"First you met Meredy and she thinks of you almost as highly a she thinks of Ultear, which is not small thing. Then, Ultear herself tries to kill you and now she tells me that if I hurt you, she'll kick my ass." Gray was frowning to her. "Lyon doesn't count; he liked you because you're beautiful." The dark haired man rolled his black eyes. "And when he actually met you, he became even more annoying." Inside her head, Juvia squealed. It was so rare to hear compliements from Gray! "But... You seem to make everyone else around you worship the ground you walk in. So, I ask again: What is it with you?"

Juvia was honored to know that her Gray-sama thought so highly of her, but she honestly had no idea of what he was talking about.

"So... You're not mad at me?" Juvia asked dumbly.

"No." He shook his head slightly. "That was so... You. I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner, actually." Gray chuckled a little. "You like to help everyone."

"Everyone deserves to be helped." She shrugged and Gray stared at her in awe. When Juvia noticed that, she frowned in confusion. "What?"

"I see." Gray laughed, putting her closer to him and kissing her temple. "Let's go home, Juvia."

The woman frowned and went with him. Gray was acting weird and usually, she was the weird one in the relationship.

"So, how was the dinner?" She asked after a few minutes. "Did you.. Talk?"

Gray nodded. "First we ate in silence. No one can turn down your stew." He pointed. "Then, we talked about stuff: how Meredy is going at school, how you and I were handling living together, how much sucks to be Lyon" Juvia giggled. "And, somehow... We ended up talking about Ul." Gray squeezed her hand. "There are so many things I forgot about her. And things that I never knew. It was good, to have peoole to remember her with." Juvia nodded. "It was good. Thanks for that."

"Anything to make you happy, Gray-sama." She smiled and stopped walking and when he turned to look to her in question, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly. "That's what girlfriends are for. And Juvia's lucky to be yours."

"Damn right." He laughed and gave her a proper kiss, but in reality, he was thinking how much _he_ was lucky to be her boyfriend.

Three days later, Gray stood in front of Ul's grave. He had taken an early train with Juvia to go honor his foster mom's memory. When they arrived, Juvia put some flowers on her grave and then went to wait by a tree, while Gray stayed there. She knew that he wanted his privacy to talk to her.

"So, Juvia and I are still together." Gray spoke, staring at the photograph of Ul. "Last year, I told you that we were thinking about moving in together and we did. It's good, you know. She cooks and cleans because she likes to. The only thing I need to do is stay out of the way." He chuckled. "I am certain that if you were here you would hit me in the head and tell me to help her. And I'm also sure that you would treat her way better than you ever treated me because she already has to put up with me and my laziness, as I remember you saying."

Gray laughed, after a few seconds, it died and then he stayed in silence for a minute, before speaking again.

"I hate that you are not here to meet my friends and my girlfriend. I hate the fact that the I have to imagine 'what ifs'. What if you weren't dead, what if I never went after Deliora, what if?" Gray looked to the grayish winter sky. "But I'm trying to not hate too many things anymore. Life have been pretty good and I can't complain forever about one shitty thing that happened to me. When you jumped in front of that gun, you knew what you were doing: you gave me my life back. You really sealed my darkness and for that I'll always be grateful. For that, you will always be in my heart."

Gray looked around until he spotted Juvia, in her dark jeans and blue coat, waiting for him under a tree only a few meters away.

"A few days ago, I was ambushed to meet up with Lyon and Ultear. We talked a lot about you. If it's up to us, you'll never be forgotten. It's nice to have a family like this." Gray put his hands inside his jeans' pocket, and touched the small velvet box and smiled. "Our family will get bigger soon, Ul. I'm going to make sure that this family stays together, for you. And also for me." He stared back at the photograph on Ul's grave. "Your family will always be here, Ul. We'll always be here, because that's what a family does."

**AN:** The theme was 'Family' because I am going to see mine after 4 months away! I'm dying to hug my mom and my baby brother!

Right now I am uploading this from Sao Paulo International Airport, where I'm staying for 10 more hours before I catch my next flight to a town 'close' to mine, then I hit the road for another 4 hours, only then I arrive home. The things we do for the people we love, right? :D

This chapter was half typed in my new Blackberry (It has Word. I'm soooo gonna lose my bus stop and doze off in my classes because I'll be writing in it! This thing will terminate my social life, which is almost none. If I'm not in college, I'm writing, so no life for Bonney, no sir! So, forgive any mistakes and typos, okay? Very small buttons in this thing!

I read it twice searching for mistakes, but I probably didn't catch them all (Pokemon moment LOL /sillyBonney off/), so, if you find any, please tell me. :)

I know that Ultear is like Meredy's mom, but I thought it would be better if they were like siblings here. And I think it's just fantastic that the people that are from Gray's family, love Juvia.

Anyway, thanks to: **angelbaby5643, xRainGirl, PattyPat, Armageddon Angel, Uchiha Evangeline, Inked Silver, Seirin, NekoMaji, Gloss Gurl, MissForgetfulMe, ivory9elektra11fullbuster, Firemocker, superduperizee, GrayFullbusterfangirl, Rainbowcastle, WindNinjaDW, Diclonious57, Lolz, Gray-Mochi **and** Yukistar**, who reviewed! You rock, people! You made me smile with your words. Love y'all! /insert-Bonney-making-a-heart-with-her-hands HERE/

What did you think about this chapter? OOC? Crazy? Aweful? Good? Silly? Tell me! :)


	9. Help

**AN: **Short, but I thought it was a little funny! :D

**Help**

"Aaaaaaah!" Gray's eyes snapped open when he heard the yelling and immediately got up from the bed. His heart was pounding in his chest as the adrenaline rushed through his veins. "Aaaaah!" He heard again coming from the kitchen. Gray also noticed that there was barking. Smelly Melly was also agitated and since the only perk the dog had was that it learned when to bark, something wasn't right. "Gray-sama! Help!"

Once he reached the small kitchen, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His girlfriend was hugging the honey-colored puppy, while she was sitting in the counter that was located in the kitchen. Gray was ready to fight an army of men if necessary, but looking around; he only saw Juvia and Mel.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled. "It's on the floor, look out."

His gaze went to the floor and saw nothing, he started to look around. Maybe it was a rat or something.

"What is it?" He was still looking around when he saw something pass real fast beside his feet. "Wait. Is this..."

"A monster!" Juvia said.

"...a cockroach?" He looked up to her. She was pale and stuck between the pans that stayed hanged on the wall and the refrigerator, holding Mel like her life depended of it, while the dog barked like crazy and struggled to get free so he could hunt the insect. "You yelled bloody murder because of a _cockroach_? I thought that you were dying!" Gray was getting angry but Juvia started to point to the direction it went.

"Gray-sama, go get it!" Juvia pointed frenetically towards the living room, where the cockroach ran away to. He groaned and went closer to Juvia to grab her sandal, but she contracted herself even more. "Not with Juvia's sandal!" She exclaimed, surprised that he even considered it.

"I don't have mine here!" He pointed to himself to make her understand. Gray was only wearing his boxers and to tell the truth, he was overly dressed since he actually preferred to sleep naked.

"Get the broom!" Juvia suggested and he went searching for it. Gray couldn't believe that two minutes before he was happy and cozy in his bed and then, suddenly, he was hunting a cockroach half-naked, barefoot and with a broom; while his girlfriend, a girl whom he saw tackle a guy double her size to the floor at the tatami, was yelling like the stupid bug was the evil incarnate!

"Gray-sama, it's gone!" She whined and the dark haired man went to the living room, where the insect was last seen. "We lost it! It'll come back when we last expect and attack us!"

"Juvia, the fuckin' cockroach doesn't have a vendetta against you!" Gray yelled from the living room. He was going to find it and then smash it until it is only a bad memory. "So, shut up and let me find the damn thing!"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"You don't have to yell at Juvia." She sniffed and Gray groaned. Great. Just _great_: he had managed to upset Juvia to tears. He hated whenever she cried and hated even more when he was the one who caused it.

Gray sighed to control himself. He didn't mean to be rude.

"Sorry." He said. "Just let me find this monster of yours." Gray didn't hear an answer coming from the kitchen and he felt a little guilty. "Juvia?"

"Okay." She sniffed again but her voice was better than before.

"Why don't you let Smelly be useful for once?" Gray groaned, looking for the cockroach under the sofa.

"Juvia can't let her baby go near that thing!" She sounded offended and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so _I_ can but _he_ can't? I am touched with your consideration. I love you too, honey." Gray said sarcastically.

"It's not like that!" Juvia's voice came closer and her head popped from the door that led to the kitchen, looking around for the cockroach. "It's just that Juvia is sure that Gray-sama won't chew the cockroach, unlike Mel. He's still a baby."

Gray had to give her that. "Okay, I'll buy it."

"It's true, Gray-sama!" Juvia, after seeing that the terrible bug was nowhere to be seen, went closer to her boyfriend, adjusting Mel that was still struggling to get free even though the cockroach was nowhere to be seen. "He'll learn someday that he can't put insects on his mouth."

"Juvia, the dog fights with the broom and _loses_." Gray rolled his eyes. The dog, now about four months old, had his toys but he seemed to enjoy barking and jumping on the furniture. One day, he started to bark to the broom (which was just leaning in the wall) and he would low half of his body in a playful way and then jump, still barking. But then, he touched the broom and it fell, making noise. Mel jumped and ran away as fast as he could. Since then Gray named that moment as: The Day Smelly Lost to a Broom. "I don't think he have the guts to put a cockroach on his mouth."

The dog stared at Gray with, he could swear, a scowl and the man smirked.

"Don't say that about our baby, Gray-sama!" Juvia pouted. "He is… aaaaaaaah!" She yelled and Gray immediately turned around, trying to find the only source of that level of desperation.

"Where is it?" He looked to the floor, raising the broom a little to strike the cockroach as soon as he put his eyes on it.

"The drapes!" Juvia went as far as she could away from the said drapes. "THE DRAPES!"

Gray squint his eyes and he finally saw the brownish bug. "That son of a bitch!" He raised the broom and attacked, missing by a few inches, and then, hell broke loose.

It. Created. _Wings_.

"AHHHH! IT'S FLYING!" The blue haired woman yelled and Gray noticed that Juvia's voice was getting far away while she was screaming like there was an axe murderer after her; and then there was a loud 'bam'.

Gray didn't have the time to be baffled about the fact that Juvia just ran away and left him there to take care of the cockroach on his own, and if he was less of a man, he would've been really hurt by it. But since he was _not_ less of a man, he set his mind to kill the insect.

Juvia, locked in her bedroom, could hear some noise coming from the living room and a few 'thuds' that she assumed was of the broom hitting something. She hoped that her living room survived the fight between her boyfriend and the devilish cockroach.

"STOP FLYING, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Juvia heard and she put Mel on the floor, leaning close to the door to hear it better. "COME AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Despite of her horror, she giggled at his words. He sounded exactly like their friend Elfman.

After a few minutes of 'shits', 'son of a bitch' and 'I'll kill you', Gray finally called her.

"Juvia, it's dead." She opened the door and Mel slipped by her as soon as she did it, crazy to help out and catch the insect. "Smelly, don't eat it!"

When the woman finally appeared back in the living room, Gray was trying to prevent Mel from coming closer to the cockroach with his foot, but the puppy was just too excited and it was getting difficult to hold him back.

"Gray-sama is Juvia's hero!" She giggled and went closer to him, putting her arms around his neck. "It was a nasty little thing."

"And fast." Gray nodded, placing his hands on her hips. "And by the way, I noticed that you ran pretty fast when it flew." He looked at her pointedly.

"Sorry." Juvia's cheeks became hotter and she blushed hard. "If that thing was a… I don't know… a tiger, for example, Juvia would've stayed and fought with it for you, Gray-sama. But cockroaches are just _so_ gross!"

"Good thing I am here to kill them for you, right?" He smiled and kissed her. Not that he would admit, but he liked the fact that he never had a routine when it came to Juvia; she was always doing something to make his day a little funnier even if it was to wake up and kill a bug while only wearing his underwear.

She broke the kiss and yelled, untangling herself from him: "Mel! Don't eat the cockroach! Gray-sama, help!"

**AN:** Cockroaches... Yeah. _Hate_ them but I can kill with my sandals (although I prefer brooms because they're longer and I don't have to stay too close) but if it flies, all bets are off and I run like there's a hellhound coming after me.

I decided to write about it because it's always funny the way couples hunt them down. Specially Gray (a little grumpy) and Juvia (being a little girl). I hope you like it!

My mom did exactly that to me and my brother once: we were in the kitchen when a frog appeared (she's terrified of frogs) and she ran away! I was like: You're our mom and you left us there while you ran! She looked at me and said: I would die for you, but I can't handle frogs and you know that. It's a sad day when your mom leave you in a room with a frog and says 'good luck, darling' and then run like there's no tomorrow.

By the way: dog vs broom actually happened with my dog. I've never seen Jade run _that_ fast before. LOL

And I have three announcements to make;

1) The second part of '**Life without you**' is 1/3 ready. Can't promise a date of release yet, but it's being written. I really need inspiration for the drama; otherwise I'll wreck the whole thing up.

2) About next chapter… I decided to try and write something steamier. I am experimenting because I suck at writing actions and I know it. I wrote it because it's a preparation for

3) The lemon I'm trying to write. Yeah, I'll publish a lemon. My first, so let's not get our hopes up. Firsts almost always suck, so... Just giving you a heads up.

Special thanks to: **Diclonious57, Yukistar, Uchiha Evangeline, Gray-Mochi, WindNinjaDW, Seirin, Gohanroxme, Patty Pat, NekoMaji, xRainGirl, Yukari Hiwada, Fire Mocker, Chibi Waru-Chan, MissForgetfulMe, superduperizee , Armageddon Angel **and **GrayFullbusterfangirl** who reviewed! Thanks so muuuuuuch!

So, review, ok? You have no idea how happy I get every time I see one! :)


	10. His

**AN:** Okay, I like to write jealous Gray because we have jealous Juvia in the manga all the time, right? LOL

OOC Alert! :D

Special thanks to **Ulcaasi**, who pretty much beta-ed this chapter by pointing out my mistakes!

**His**

Gray sighed for the hundredth time and gave up doing his tie right; really, why did he have to put on that chocker anyway?

He knew that the event he was going to attend asked for it: Reedus was giving an exhibit in a very fancy gallery and he had to wear a tux.

Putting the tie in his pocket, Gray grabbed his keys and his cellphone and had just exited his house when it rang. He frowned when he saw that it was Cana calling.

"What is it?" He asked, putting his phone between his ear and shoulder while he locked his door.

"_Why, hello to you too, Gray_." Cana laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"You never call unless you want something so: what is it?" He finished locking his door and started to go in the direction of the elevator.

"_Ok, you got me_." Cana said, with laughter in her voice. "_Could you pick Juvia up_?"

"What? Why?" Gray pushed the elevator button and frowned.

"_She lent her car to Gajeel because his is at the mechanic and I told her that I could pick her. But Erza just called and asked me to pick her up and she said that she'll take another half an hour or so to get ready, not counting the time I spend getting there;" _She stopped for a moment_. "And we both know that we never say no to Erza. Juvia's already ready, I don't' think she wants to wait that long and since you live closer to her than the others, I thought you wouldn't mind_."

"Fine." Gray shrugged, not seeing the harm of doing it; he did live closer to Juvia than their other friends; she made sure to find an apartment three blocks away from his.

"_Thanks._" Cana laughed when she ended the call. "He have known me for fifteen years and still have no idea when I'm setting him up."

Gray knocked on Juvia's door and heard her say that she was coming and he waited with patience and after about a minute, he saw the door open.

"Hi, Gray-sama." She smiled and stepped out of her apartment and for a moment, he could only see the white coat she had in hands. "Sorry for troubling you. Juvia told Cana-san that she would've been fine if she took a cab and..." She moved the coat and was still talking but Gray honestly didn't hear a word she said because he was staring at her.

She was wearing a tube dress which was sparkly, light blue and reached the middle of her thighs. Her cleavage was showing a lot and he could see the birth mark she had on her right leg. Her hair was up (to his surprise, she almost never wore it like that) in a loose bun with some strays coming out of it, and her bangs were also free. Her make-up was light and her lips had some kind of pink lipstick. She was wearing small round silver earring and a necklace with the pendant shaped as a snowflake and also had a small silver hand-purse. The also silver high heels made the final touch.

Basically, she was stunning.

For a moment there, Gray's eyes wandered through her body and his mouth went dry with the sight before him.

'_Holy shit._' He thought. He always knew she was beautiful, but that night, she outdid herself. His tuxedo suddenly seemed hotter. She turned to lock the door and his eyes dozed off her back this time. Oh yeah, she was looking good. _'Oh shiiiiiiit_.'

"Thanks for picking Juvia up, Gray-sama." Gray snapped out of his impure thoughts and his eyes left her... ahem... _behind_ and went to her face when she turned to look at him.

"No problem." He coughed. "I live close by and you needed a ride. No biggie."

"Thanks anyway." She smiled softly and his heart made a cartwheel, and he frowned a little. It wasn't the first time it did that in her presence, but confused him every time. His heart had no business getting weird around her. It was enough that his dreams were already filled with her, he didn't need weird stuff while he was awake as well.

"Shall we?" He pointed behind him, in the direction of the elevator.

"Yes." She nodded and started to put on her white coat while he pushed the elevator's button. "Does Gray-sama think that there will be many people there?" The door opened and they stepped in.

"I guess." He shrugged. "Reedus is very good and he's getting famous."

Juvia nodded. "Very true. Juvia hopes people like his paintings today."

"They will." Gray smiled down at her. "I haven't seen them yet, but I am sure it will be fine."

"Yes." Juvia smiled and without noticing, she leaned into him for a bit, until the door opened and for once, Gray didn't get bothered by it.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked through the lobby. Juvia stopped for a moment to speak to the doorman, a middle aged guy, while Gray waited by the door. She laughed at something the man said and put her hands on her hips, as if posing for a photo and then waved good-bye.

Gray nodded to the man, who nodded back. He had been there a few times before when he had to pick Juvia up or drop her, because she needed and he met the man a few times. He was a good guy.

When they were finally out, Gray put his hands in his pockets to grab his keys, and he took out the tie to do so, and Juvia noticed.

"Why aren't wearing your tie, Gray-sama? She frowned and stopped in front of his car.

"I can't seem to put the damn thing right." He groaned.

"Do you want to Juvia to try helping you?" She asked softly and he pondered the idea.

"Yeah, sure." He handed her the black tie and she immediately put it around his neck and started to work on it and Gray noticed how cute her face was while concentrated. Her mouth was in a small pout while she was mumbled something that he was almost sure that she was remembering the instructions and he shuddered a little when her fingers brushed him without meaning to.

After a minute or so, she was done. Juvia put a hand on his chest and looked up to him, smiling.

"All done."

"Thanks." Gray said, not moving and staring into her dark blue eyes. Had he noticed before that they had some brown in them?

When she pulled her hand away from his chest, he covered hers fast and put it back with his own, so both were back above his heart.

She frowned and was about to ask him what he was doing, but she got caught in his eyes as much as he was lost into hers. Time stopped for them.

Juvia stared at his dark eyes and wondered why he was doing that, confusing her with his touch and deep stare; while Gray was trying to figure out what Juvia was doing to him. His body moved on its own accord and he leaned a little, looking to her pink lips and wondering how they tasted like. Just a little closer and he would...

"Aren't you late for something?" They heard and jumped away from each other and turned to see the old doorman, looking at them with a knowing smile.

"Yes!" Gray coughed, blushing and busying himself with the keys, while Juvia looked utterly confused about what happened and what could happen. "Get in, Juvia."

And she did.

The exhibit was a success; there were many people and it was only the opening night. Everyone knew that Reedus was going to be a blast, so it wasn't a big surprise when the slim man had that many guests.

Gray was talking to Erza about something trivial from work when she excused herself after seeing her blue haired male 'friend' arrive. He laughed a little when he saw the blush on her face. It was so obvious that they liked each other. The morons. Why couldn't they be together already if they liked each other?

With these thoughts, Gray remembered who he came to this party with and looked around, searching for Juvia. They got separated by Levy, who grabbed Juvia away from him. That was 20 minutes ago and it was unusual for them to be apart for so long in parties like that one: she wanted to make sure other girls didn't get Gray's attention. After looking through the crowd and seeing many people from the Fairy Tail club, he noticed the shade of blue hair that he knew so well and finally stopped to look at her.

When he really spotted Juvia, Gray almost crushed the glass of champagne he was holding.

There was some... guy talking to her. And wouldn't have bothered him if the man was one of their friends or even a deformed guy, but the man was, Gray was comfortable enough with his sexuality to admit it to himself, handsome. Blond curly hair, green eyes with a flirty smile and, as almost every man in there, was wearing a tux. The sucky part was that suited him.

'It's alright.' Gray thought. 'He's not doing anything. They're talking like normal people do.' But kept eyeing them like a hawk.

Blondie said something to Juvia and she smiled a little. Then he told her something else and Juvia looked down and touched her necklace and then Blondie did the same, moving his finger a little, so it was touching Juvia's cleavage.

Before Gray could stop himself, he marched towards them. Did that guy just touch Juvia? Did he just use that _stupid_ move to touch Juvia?

Without looking away from them, Gray left his glass with a waiter and took two more, not even thanking the woman. He knew it was rude, but he was feeling rude; no one messed with Gray's possessions.

No. One.

"Hey." Gray stopped next to Juvia, who sighed in relief, and handed her the glass of champagne, ignoring the other man completely. "Have you seen Reedus yet?"

"Thanks." She smiled and took the glass. "Yes, but Juvia didn't talk to him. He was seeing buyers and she didn't want to intrude."

"He would want us to talk to him." Gray smirked. "Let's go." Juvia nodded.

"Bye, Hugh-san." She said to blondie, who had a frown in his face.

"Yeah. Bye." Hugh said as watched her leave. Gray stared him up and down with a dirty look and the blond man lifts his arms in surrender. "Calm down, pal. She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend."

During the time he had known Juvia, he was mistaken as her boyfriend many times and dismissed that impression as soon as he could, but that night was different; he didn't say a word to deny it and walked away, following Juvia.

"Did that guy bother you, Juvia?" Gray asked once he reached her. She seemed confused for a moment.

"Oh, Hugh-san?" She laughed. "No, he just liked Juvia's necklace and asked where she got it."

Gray couldn't _believe _that she actually fell for that. "Yeah?" She nodded. "I was under the impression that he was about to ask you out."

Juvia's face became red. "No. Juvia wouldn't accept; it would be cheating."

"Good." Gray nodded. "There's Reedus. Let's talk to him."

Juvia stared at the man, confused. Usually when she blabbers things about cheating, he would either roll his eyes or say something like: _'Cheating, who?_' and changed the subject. But this time he didn't and it confused her.

So, they went to talk to Reedus, side by side.

Gray's night wasn't the best. No, seriously, why did every guy stare at Juvia? Okay, maybe, just _maybe_, his mind was playing tricks on him, but to Gray, it seemed that all the men were staring at her and it bothered him. If they _weren't_ looking at her, they were crazy: she was gorgeous.

He looked around and saw some guys checking her out. Gray knew that men would do that, every woman in Fairy Tail was utterly beautiful, but couldn't they see that he was standing right next to her looking like a guard dog for a reason?

The morons.

Gray was a territorial guy, every man was a little bit; the thing was that Gray shouldn't be feeling this possessive towards Juvia, a girl he wasn't even dating.

'_Yet_.' His mind told him and he groaned. Stupid mind talking nonsense.

Gray shook his head. He was being a concerned friend: most of those guys were just looking for a hook up and she deserved more than that. It wasn't like he was jealous or something. Juvia was... Juvia. She was a good friend, and that was it. But then again, you don't dream about your friend the way Gray had been dreaming about Juvia. Those dreams were way too X-rated to be considerate normal. Or how he felt his stomach get crazy whenever she appeared. Or how he wasn't a fan of whenever Lyon came to town and bothered her. Or that he didn't like it whenever she seemed sad.

So what? Many of those things you can feel towards another person, it's called friendship!

They. Were. Only. Friends.

Gray was tired of saying that to other people ever since he met Juvia; the difference was that now he was saying to himself.

Why he had to make excuses for and _to_ himself was beyond him.

Currently, they were talking with Cana about how long Erza took to get dressed, looking around to not badmouth the red haired woman when she was around. She would kill them on the spot, when the guy from Blue Pegasus (Hibiki, was it?) appeared, with a wide smile.

"Good evening, ladies. Fullbuster." He nodded towards Gray, who nodded back. "Nee-san," He stared down to Cana, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Did you ask your friend about that?" Hibiki looked to Juvia and smiled. Cana shook her head and Hibiki talked to Juvia. "See, Juvia-san, I was thinking… I have a friend…"

Gray, who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation immediately, perked his ears and snapped his head towards the alcoholic woman and her 'date'. It wasn't a secret that they both hooked up from time to time.

"Yes?" Juvia frowned, not understanding. She could see hidden messages in everything Gray says but couldn't see a set up when she was the subject of one.

"Yes." Hibiki said. "Hugh is here. I think that I saw you two talk earlier?"

Gray saw when she recognized the name, because her face showed very clearly that she remembered the man. And so did Gray; Blondie.

"Oh, yes." She nodded, offering a smile. "He liked Juvia's necklace." She touched it.

Cana and Hibiki looked at each other and the same thought that came to Gray came to them: Did she really fall for that?

"Yes. He told me that you were very sweet. And since he's visiting Magnolia with me for the first time, he asked if you would be a darling and come with us." Hibiki winked at Juvia. "Nee-san here doesn't seem to enjoy giving people tours. But with you, she may be willing and you would keep my dear friend company too."

Gray couldn't believe his ears. They were obviously setting Juvia and this Hugh guy up! Right in front of him, _they were setting Juvia up with some other guy in front of him_! But what stunned Gray, was Juvia's words.

"Sure, it sounds like fun!" She said with naiveté. She really had no idea of what she was agreeing with, had she?

Okay, that was it.

"Excuse us." Gray took away the glass of champagne she was holding and gave away to the waiter. Then, he grabbed Juvia by the arm, as gently as he could (which was not much, since he wasn't feeling gentle) and dragged her away from Hibiki and Cana, who smirked to each other.

"Do you really know this Hugh?" She asked the man, who smirked a bit.

"Nope. Just saw them together before, so I asked his name later. Since you told me to work something out, I did." Hibiki smiled. "I expect my reward later."

"You betcha." Cana smiled wickedly at him and hoped that their little stunt granted her friend some good time. To both of her friends.

Juvia followed Gray, of course. She would follow him everywhere he wanted her to; he didn't need to drag her like that.

"Gray-sama, what...?" They were passing between people and somewhere between, his hand slid down to hers and her heart was pounding so hard that she thought she was going to die from excitement.

He led them to a small lounge that led to the bathrooms. He opened the female one and pushed her inside, entering after her and locking the door right after.

Before she could ask him what was happening, he turned her around and

Juvia on the wall; and before she could fully process the fact that the man of her dreams was pressing her against his own body, his lips covered hers.

For a few seconds, she just stood there, open eyed and not believing what was happening, but when he deepened the kiss, Juvia's instincts kicked in and she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and fully kissed back.

When their tongues met, they both moaned in approval; what took so long for them to do that?

As they kissed, Gray started to roam his hands over her body and, when they broke apart for air, Juvia looked at the nothing with a dazed glare.

What the hell just happened?

"Gray-sama, what..." She gasped when the dark haired man picked her up by the waist turning and raising her a little making her sit on the big sink. She wrapped her legs around his hips without even realizing, giving her another bruising kiss. Juvia, more prepared this time, quickly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't care that her dress was, with 110 per cent certainty, showing more that it should; Gray Fullbuster was kissing her and at that moment, nothing else mattered.

And boy, he was a good kisser.

During the time Juvia had known Gray she never hid from anyone that she often fantasized about him, but the reality was so, so much better that she would ever expect.

What the blue haired woman never thought would happen, was to be kissed by him at their friend's exhibit and out of nowhere, because honestly, she was really caught by surprise there.

His mouth left hers and wasted no time in finding her neck and Juvia found another thing Gray was darn good at: finding her weak spots. He found that small place just above her pulsating point and sucked it, startling Juvia, in a good way. Any other guy she ever made out with took some time to find it, if they ever did.

She let her head fall to the side to give him more access; she didn't care about anything in the world. All she cared was that her Gray-sama was working his magic on her.

When he gave her a small bite right where his mouth was making her tremble, Juvia let out a big gasp of surprise and pleasure.

"Gray..." She said in a breathy voice.

"Gray..." Her voice echoed through his mind: so needy. And she let the -sama suffix out; and he liked it. Whenever he fantasized about that moment (he was a guy, he fantasized a lot about it), he always thought that she wasn't going to drop it and in a way, it excited him to think that he was -sama material to her, but he never thought that his name, plain and simple, coming from Juvia's mouth while he worked in her neck would sound so fuckin' hot.

Gray was pretty sure that she had many, many more ways to say his name and he intended to make her say it all.

He released her neck and smirked when she groaned in protest. Damn, that felt good.

Juvia opened her eyes and Gray could see that she was confused and horny. Oh, man. His breath caught in his throat with the vision: she had her legs around his hips, cheeks were rosy, her breath was quick (making her chest to rise and fall in the most teasing way), her deep blue eyes were fogged with lust, and to his happiness, the white skin of her neck where he bit her, was turning very red. She would have one hell of a hickey. He left his mark there to every other male in that exhibit.

He had marked her as his.

Gray was well aware that was very out of character of him, to be so possessive with someone he wasn't even in a relationship with, but the men who eyed Juvia were more discrete than the ones he saw that night and Hibiki, who dared to make a 'move' on her also had to see that she was taken.

Sure, Gray forgot that not everyone knew about their crazy relationship: she loved him, and he denied any involvement, but anyone with eyes could tell that Gray cared deeply for Juvia.

They had the same friends and went to the same places, so most of them already knew about their dysfunctional relationship, but then, Cana was messing with their balance by introducing men to Juvia.

Didn't she know about their fragile relation?

That drunken woman would pay for that later.

It was the first time they kissed, and Gray could admit to himself and only himself that it happened out of jealousy and possessiveness; some guy had the guts to try to make a move on Juvia.

On. Juvia.

And after he made himself pretty clear that she was his by appearing like that when they were talking, he still had the guts to talk to Cana's little play toy so he could meet her again?

The worst part was that the guy wasn't even a worthy opponent as (Again: Gray would never admit it to anyone other than himself) Lyon was; Cana just brought someone to piss Gray off, when Lyon had been trying for months and didn't succeeded. That guy never had a chance, but it irritated Gray to see him even trying. The little fucker.

The thought of someone else trying to have Juvia ignite his desire again. He would leave his mark on her, he was going to let all the guys know that yes, Juvia was fuckin' hot in that dress, but she already had someone.

She had_ him_.

Okay, if Gray wasn't such a pig headed man, he should've already asked Juvia out on a date, but he was a wuss when it came down on feelings, and he wasn't one hundred sure about his and he didn't want to hurt her. But things were becoming clearer as he gathered facts like: Fact 1) Juvia was his (whether she or anyone else knew), no arguing there. Fact 2) Gray cared about her too much, more than he first thought. Fact 3) He was a possessive man and no one messed with what was his and since Juvia was his (see Fact number one), no one messed with Juvia.

Gray claimed her mouth again, while his left hand found its way to her thigh, caressing it while the other was in the back of her neck, pulling her as close as he could. His body was pressing hers again and Gray was very sure that she could feel how happy he was for being with her like that. Not that he heard a complain about it.

After some touching and moaning from both parts, Gray rested his forehead against Juvia's, breathing heavily and had his eyes closed while savouring that moment. He wanted to push it; Gray knew that Juvia was willing to go all the way and even if she wasn't, he was sure that another hot kiss would do the job. Even though he really, really wanted, he couldn't.

Besides, he already had done what he wanted to. The fact that he wanted to do more couldn't interfere with it.

"Juvia." He whispered to her and she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. Oh, shit. She wanted him. She truly did. He kissed her nose softly and then returned his forehead to resrt into hers. "We have to go back to the party." She closed her eyes again and groaned.

"No." Juvia said, pouting a bit. She was confused about why he started to ravish her at that moment, but she didn't care. She just wanted that dream to continue. Gray gasped when she felt her legs wrapping even tighter around his waist. His resolve was too close to giving in.

"We have to." Gray said through his teeth, trying to think about everything else in the world except about the fact that the beautiful blunette was touching him. "People will notice we are gone."

"Let them." Juvia was caressing his neck and he shuddered.

_'Dead people, Natsu's feet, war, my car destroyed_.' Gray's mind frantically yelled, but it wasn't making much difference; her warmth was surpassing any other thought he could have.

"We can continue this later." Gray managed to say without stutter as Juvia worked in his jaw with small open mouthed kisses.

He had always knew that Juvia would be very responsive if/when (honestly, it was a matter of time) they got together, but that was beyond words; she was driving him crazy. And he was enjoying every second of it. If they were like that when they were both dressed and in a public-ish location, when they finally got alone and undressed, one of them would certainly have an injury for life.

"Juvia is afraid that this is a dream, Gray-sama." She whispered, and bit his earlobe and Gray groaned with it but didn't miss her words, as much as his body trembled. Damn, she was good at distracting him.

"It's not." Gray said and without notice, he pressed himself even more on her. His body screamed for hers but his mind was still in control: he wasn't going to just sleep with her like that. He knew that she loved him and just sex would crush her, that's why he held back. Gray knew he liked her a lot, he could even have fallen for her, but he needed to make sure before sinking in deeper. He knew that after the make-out session they just had, they could no longer pretend: he couldn't pretend that he had no feelings for her and she couldn't pretend that she wasn't desperate for his answer.

The decisive moment arrived for them.

Juvia sighed and unwrapped her legs, but it was clear that she didn't want to. She didn't care that they stayed in the bathroom forever, as long as she was with him, she was fine.

Gray hesitated but let go of her as well, but not enough so Juvia could leave.

"Juvia..." He said, not really sure about what to tell her after what happened.

She put her hand on his face and leaned over him, giving him a light kiss on his lips.

"Whenever you're ready, Gray-sama." She kissed him again. "Juvia will be here whenever you're ready."

He nodded and helped Juvia come down of the sink, trying to avoid look at her bare legs.

When her feet touched the ground, Juvia pushed down her dress and tried her best to look like she hadn't made out with the love of her life in the bathroom.

When Juvia turned to look at herself in the beig mirror, she gasped.

"Gray-sama! Juvia's neck...!" Gray grinned when he saw the red bit mark she had on the right side of her neck and once again felt good about it; he marked her. "How's Juvia supposed to cover this?"

"Don't." He joked and she blushed. "Juvia must, or everyone will know that..." She paused. "And as much as Juvia wants everyone to know that Gray-sama made Juvia his," He groaned, controlling himself. He hadn't made her his. Yet. "You don't want that."

"Fine." He sighed. She was right. If she got out the bathroom like that, everyone would know that he was the one who did it: she wouldn't let anyone else touch her; and he wasn't ready to admit to his friends that he made out with Juvia, not at that moment, anyway. "Cover it." Gray leaned over the opposite wall of the mirror and watched Juvia.

"How?" She started to look into her hand-purse. "Maybe with make-up. Juvia was lucky to have brought some."

He looked as the woman applied the powder over the very red spot. He had no idea of how hard he had bitten her. He was sure that she would have that for a few days.

Once she was finished with her neck, she reached for the bun and let her hair loose, with a sigh and Gray's eyes stared at her by the mirror; he liked when she had her hair down and with only curls by the end; but she disappointed him by joining all of her hair and starting to make something with it. After a minute or so, her hair was in a side plait and he was impressed when he noticed that the plait covered most part of her neck, and he couldn't even see the forming hickey if he didn't know it was there.

"You're good at this." Gray nodded in approval.

"Thanks." She put the make-up back on her purse. "Juvia has experience with it."

"What?" Gray frowned.

"Juvia was a foster kid, Gray-sama." She looked at him over his shoulder. "She had to hide the obvious bruises she got by fighting with other kids, otherwise, she was punished."

"Oh." He relaxed, even though it was awful to know that part of her past.

"Can you see it?" She asked and he shook his head. "Good."

"Let's stay for..." Gray looked down to his watch. "Another hour, then, I'll take you home." Her face went red with his words and he also blushed a little when he realized the implications. "Just taking you home!"

A few minutes before he was about to go all the way with her and now he was blushing like a school girl. The things this woman make him go through…

"B-but Gray-sama said that we would finish later!" With her face as red as it could be, she gathered all her strength to say those words. If that was the night her wishes would come true, she was sure as hell going to enjoy it!

His face was red as well.

"First, we have to date before that!" He said and she pouted. Oh, those lips.

"Oh." Juvia looked down, sad. It took him a year and a half to kiss her, she was sure that it would take about that much amount of time for him to do something again.

"Is next Friday good for you?" Gray asked after a few seconds.

She looked up and smiled, her eyes sparkling with pure joy. Juvia threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"Yes, Gray-sama. It is good for Juvia."

He smirked a little. So maybe he wasn't going to kill Cana. Just torture a little bit was good enough.

"Fine. I'll pass by your house around 7." He told her and she nodded, happy.

"Does that mean that Juvia can't kiss Gray-sama until then?" She asked, eager to know what the rules were.

"I don't know. I didn't think this through." Gray frowned, also thinking about how they would act during that time. Gray had his hand on the knob already; now that he had a taste of what they would have in the future, he really should absent himself of staying in small places with Juvia and her intoxicating scent.

"We'll work something out." She shrugged. "Now that Juvia was kissed by Gray-sama, it'll be hard for Juvia to focus on anything else." She said dreamily and she looked at herself again in the mirror to make sure that she looked presentable, while Gray grinned inside.

Sure, he wanted to mark her so other guys could know that she was already taken, but mostly, he had to remind her that she was his. Even if she never doubted for a second that she would always be his.

**AN:** Once again, typed in my BB, but reviewed at Word.

I was traveling by car this time with my family and while typing this I was paranoid that someone could read, but I realized that I was the only one who actually knew how to read english, and I was like: 'Me gusta' and then I let myself loose! LOL Right now I'm at a competition, a gun competition! Yes, Bonney shoots! It was not a fire gun competition, I don't know the name in english, but it uses suppressed air? I don't know, it's fun! I made 121 points and it was my first time. It was my mom's third and she made 50. My brother was better, 185, and it was his first time too!

Anyway, enough with the Bonney things. Let's talk about this chapter!

Hated? Loved it? No feelings whatsoever? Tell me!

Special thanks to: **Gray-Mochi, Chibi Waru-Chan , Heroic Panda, Armageddon Angel, Sarapyon , Gohanroxme, FairyTailxoLove , Diclonious57 , Yukari Hiwada, michaluna, Yukistar, Fire Mocker, WhatGoesUpGoesDown, Stebbi, superduperizee , angelbaby5643 , NekoMaji , MissForgetfulMe, GrayFullbusterfangirl , Uchiha Evangeline, xRainGirl, I will never be loved, YamixTeaLover, Ima Gamer, MissVampyre , Tsukushi Tomoi **and** Natsu-Lover45** , who reviewed! You are AWESOME!

I got four reviews under the name "Guest", so I want to thank you too!

And, the lemon will be up next, I guess. The 'nasty' is already written. *blushes*

Review!


	11. In His Arms

**AN: **Let's get this straight: _There will be __**sex **__in this chapter!_ **M-rated**! If you are not comfortable reading about it, do **not** go ahead!

For those who are brave enough enjoy Bonney's first M-rated story!

Just remember:** First ones are never good! **And, as always, a little** OOC.**

This story reached over 200 reviews and I am in _tears_. You guys are too awesome to me! I love you!

Special thanks to **Ulcaasi**, who pretty much beta-ed this chapter by pointing out my mistakes!

**In His Arms**

The couple walked in the hall that would eventually lead them to the woman's apartment, and even though they were together, they weren't touching each other. She was a little bit behind the tall dark haired man, and she was looking down to the ground, head down and biting her lower lip in apprehension.

She, Juvia Loxar, had been in love with Gray Fullbuster since literally the very moment they met, even though he was a regular boy and she was member of a street gang when she was seventeen and he was eighteen. Five years had passed since then; Juvia changed her life for the best: she was smart enough to get a semi scholarship in Magnolia University and was majoring in History, while Gray also studied at the same college as her. After fifteen months of struggle to get him out on a date, Juvia finally succeeded and now they were twenty-one and steadily dating for over a year.

And she was always thrilled whenever they spent time together, but that night, she was… apprehensive to say the least. She had never seen him so mad at her like he was at that moment, not even when they were enemies.

"G-Gray-sama _really_ doesn't need to take Juvia home." She mumbled and even though she was sure he heard her, he didn't say a word until they were outside her apartment. He grabbed his keychain and found the key to her apartment, while she waited, twisting the hem of her dress with nervousness, she knew that he would yell at her.

"Get in." He said between his teeth and she shuddered with his tone while opening the door and pointing in. Oh yeah, he was pissed.

"Really, Gray-sama. Juvia is…" The blue haired woman started to say, but when his eyes snapped into hers, she decided that it was best if she didn't argue with him about it. He was so evidently angry that Juvia would've felt afraid if she didn't know that he would never hurt her. "Okay." She looked down again and entered her small apartment.

Juvia worked part-time as a waiter so she could pay for the expenses; she was lucky to find such a good place for such small amount of money. She was sure that the man that helped her get around her life, Makarov Dreyar, had something to do with it and she would always be grateful to him for it.

She put her purse on the small table that was located in her living room, to avoid looking at her boyfriend, who was eyeing her like a hawk. Juvia started taking off her coat, when she felt a discomfort in her right shoulder and before she could stop herself, she whimpered a little.

Gray was by her side in a second, helping her with the coat.

'_One, two, three…_' She counted mentally and the moment her coat as off, she received the reaction she was expecting.

"Are you fuckin' _crazy_, Juvia?" Gray asked her, half yelling.

'_There it is_.' She sighed and the blue haired woman turned around to look into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked calmly; even though she was apprehensive at first, she knew that he was going to react like that when they got alone. Juvia wanted to postpone it a little. She was tired and just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep.

"Oh… do _not_ put the cold façade to me, Juvia." He pointed at her. "I know everything about this mask you put, to shield yourself from whatever." He narrowed his black eyes. "Don't you _dare_ give me that bullshit."

She sighed and let her shoulders fall in defeat. He knew her well and she was too tired to try and tell him otherwise.

"Okay." She nodded.

The stayed in silence for a few seconds, before he broke it.

"That's it? '_Okay_'?"

"Juvia doesn't know what you want her to say." She shrugged, knowing full well that she was poking the bear, but did it anyway: he was already pissed at her anyway.

"I want you to tell me what the fuck passed through your mind that told you that was a good idea for you to jump in front of me when there was a guy holding a gun!" He asked, taking his own coat off and throwing somewhere in the corner of the apartment without breaking eye contact with her.

Juvia looked to him and with a sad smile, she said: "What passed through Juvia's mind was that she needed to save you."

Gray stared at her with disbelief written all over his face. "You _needed_ to save me?"

"Yes." She shrugged, not a little bit upset with the fact that she almost got shot herself while trying to protect Gray.

_Earlier that night, Gray and Juvia decided to go out, since the week before they had the final exams of the semester and didn't see each other that much. They met their friends in a restaurant not far away from Juvia's apartment, so they walked back. The streets were almost empty and dark, that's when some crack addict started waving a gun in front of them, asking for money and whatever valuables they had._

_The guy wasn't big or anything: Gray could've taken him out in a fair fight without breaking a sweat, and so could Juvia. But he had a gun and was clearly drugged and unstable. It wasn't like Gray couldn't buy another cellphone, his watch was old and probably would break in a few months anyway and he wasn't going to enter in a fight for the twenty bucks he had on his pocket. Juvia wasn't wearing any jewelry or carrying anything with real value, so he didn't want to risk entering in a fight for nothing._

_Gray gave him his watch, and before he could realize what was happening, the burglar said something about not wanting to be caught and in a blink of an eye, Gray was pushed down to the ground, hearing a loud noise when falling._

_Once he realized that the sound was actually a gunshot and the person covering his body with her own was Juvia, he immediately thought the worse: Juvia had been shot, that was the only explanation of why she was not moving._

_For a second, all he could feel was panic. The horrible panic he had felt two times before in his life: the panic you can only fully know and understand when you realize that the person you love with all of your might is dead._

_He couldn't take it again. He wasn't strong enough to take it._

"_Juvia. Oh, god. Juvia!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked up to him, wide eyed with panic also written in her face. "Are you okay?" She was eyeing him and started to pat him chest, probably searching for an injury, as he was also doing to her with his eyes. "Juvia!" He cupped her face making her finally looked at his face. "Were you hit? Tell me that you're alright."_

"_I'm… fine." She nodded. "Are you?"_

"_Are you _sure_ that you're okay?" It was his time to feel her for any injury she might have and because of the adrenaline rush wouldn't be feeling just yet. But before he could actually do it, she got up, in a fighting position and he remembered that the man who shot them; but the drug addicted was already on the run._

_All of Gray wanted to just run after that son of a bitch who dared to shoot him and his girlfriend when he was cooperating completely, but before he could actually do it, a police car appeared in the corner._

_Trusting Magnolia's officers to get the bastard, he returned his attention to Juvia, who had grabbed his hand and she was shaking a bit too. She let go of it and hugged him, while he returned the hug with full force; adrenaline finally wearing down a bit, but his heart beat was crazy and so were hers._

"_Are you two alright?" They split and saw that it was a police officer._

"_He shot, but missed." Gray said._

_Yes, the man missed, but only because Juvia pushed him away of the gunpoint. The thought of her doing that and covering his body with her own made him mad; mad at Juvia for doing something so idiotic, mad at the guy who shot them and mostly mad at himself for not doing his job to protect her as he should've._

_For the next two hours, they spent at the Police Station to give a testimony. The partner of the policeman who approached them caught the shooter and they needed to identify him and all the shit. But what Gray really wanted was to be alone with that son of a bitch for five minutes, so he could tear his face off with his hands, but the policemen somehow didn't let him._

"You could've been shot, Juvia!" He yelled at her, trying to let his frustration go. "You _were_ almost shot!"

She tried to step closer to him, but he stepped away from her, and she looked hurt for a moment. "Gray-sama…"

"Don't try to make this about _me_, Juvia. This is about _you_ being stupid!" He pointed at her. "You weren't supposed to do that."

"Well, Juvia did." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And she's not sorry. He was going to kill you."

"So, your logic was to put _yoursel_f in front of me?" He asked pointing at her.

"Gray-sama. Juvia is always going to protect you; whether you like it or not." She shrugged and Gray stared at her like she was some kind of three-headed alien. They stayed looking at each other for a full minute, before he spoke, a little calmer.

"Okay, you want to make this about me, let's make it about me." He crossed his arms above his chest. "Do you know how would I feel if you had died?"

Juvia, who went to get Gray's jacket, stopped what she was doing and frowned, turning her face towards him, just to sigh and return to what she was doing.

"The way Juvia sees it: you would be alive to feel." She shrugged.

"You are unbelievable!" Gray yelled, wanting to just grab her by the shoulder and shake her until she changed her mind. "Juvia, you can't die for me. I won't let you." The dark haired man tried to talk with small words so she could understand it better.

"Yes, she can and she will if it's going to save your life." The blue haired woman shrugged and started to fold her boyfriend's jacket.

"I forbid it." Gray said and Juvia, putting the jacket above the desk, laughed a little, in disbelief.

"You can't forbid it." She shook her head.

"Yes, I can. It's _my_ life and _I_ decide if I want to be saved." Gray was being childish, and he knew it, but he would do anything to guarantee that Juvia was safe, even act like a five-year-old spoiled boy.

"That's not how it works." Juvia rolled her eyes.

"It is now." He said and they looked at each other, having a stare battle. After a minute of neither backing out, Juvia gave up; sighing and throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, Gray-sama, what can I say to make you feel better?" She was tired, her shoulder hurt a little because of the way she pushed Gray and she would hate to make her boyfriend angrier. She just wanted to take a shower and go to bed.

"Promise me that you won't put yourself in harm's way because of me." Gray said and Juvia looked at him like he was crazy.

"I _can't_ promise you that." She said exasperated. "Juvia would hate to have to break a promise made for Gray-sama." The woman turned to go to her bedroom, when Gray grabbed her arm, rather strongly.

"Do I have to break up with you? Huh? Is that it? Maybe if I do that, you'll stop this stupid line of thinking." He yelled and she had enough with this whining. She struggled to get free and when she did, the blunette was looking as determinate as he was.

"If you want it, go ahead. But Juvia put her life in the line _before_ she even dated you, Gray-sama." She pointed to herself in emphasis. "And if you break up with her; if it comes to the choice again, there'll be _no_ doubt in Juvia's mind to do exactly the same. Again, and again…"

"Shut up!" He raised a finger to her, but she wasn't going to take his nonsense anymore.

"… and _again_. Because, Gray-sama that's the truth! That's who Juvia _is_ and will _always _be. Would you like to break up because of this? Fine. But keep in mind that it won't change a thing."

"Why are you so stubborn about this, Juvia?" Gray yelled, passing a hand through his hair, walking from one side to another.

"It's simple: Juvia cannot live in a world that you don't exist." She yelled back and Gray stopped completely to look at her, confused. "Yeah, that's it! You are Juvia's world, Gray-sama! Juvia has friends that she loves, but she cannot lose you. If there's a way so we can both survive any situation, that's the road Juvia will take, but if it comes to choose between you and me, it'll _always_ be you, Gray-s..."

Before she could finish the sentence, Gray pushed her to the nearest wall. Her back hit it very hard, but didn't hurt as much as it would've been.

"How can you say that?" He looked very, very angry. "What if I can't live in a world you don't exist either, han? What then?" He punched the wall beside her head and to Juvia's credit; she didn't even blink, keeping her cool.

"Gray-sama is a survivor." They were looking into each other arms.

"That's not a fuckin' answer, Juvia! I don't want you to die; not because of me and not for any other reason, okay?" He said, loudly and harshly. "I am _done_ with losing people that I love. And I'll be damned if I let you die. There's no way I would like to anyone die in my place; especially you, got it?"

"Juvia told you, that if the situation comes…" The blunette tried to explain, but Gray groaned loudly.

"There's _no_ situation in the world that I will think that is okay for you to die, Juvia!" He yelled in her face. "Put it in your head!"

"No, you put in your head!" She yelled back, pushing him away off her, but he didn't bulge. "If you are done with losing people, so is Juvia! You cannot tell her who to protect!"

"You are unbelievable!" He yelled again.

"And so are you!" She imitated him and they were both panting hard for exactly thirty seconds before, at the same time, wrapping their arms around each other.

Juvia's arms were around his neck, while his were wrapped around her waist. Their mouths met with such hunger, passion and desperation. They kissed like they never did before; Juvia was always the submissive part, while Gray dominates it. But not that time. She wanted to show him that she was also upset about everything that happened that night.

His hands left her waist to go up and cup her breast, while she moaned in response, but that wasn't enough; they needed more.

Juvia let go of his neck and started pushing his shirt, so he could take it off. Gray let go of Juvia's lips for a second to slide it off through his head and then returned his assault to Juvia's mouth.

But again: it wasn't enough. Not in the slightest.

Her hands passed over his back; the perfect well-muscled back that she thought it was so damn sexy.

When Gray let go of her mouth and started fondling her neck, Juvia moaned loudly. One of his hands was still on her hips to make her stay still, but Juvia didn't want to be still; she wanted to all of her body to have him closer to her as humanly possible!

The moment the dark haired man bit her neck, by instinct, Juvia's nails drove itself into the skin of his back, making them both groan in a little pain a great amount of pleasure.

Gray reached the hem of Juvia's dress; thank god she was wearing one, and pulled up so they could finally have skin contact. The light blue dress had Juvia written all over it: cute and with enough cleavage to be sexy, but he didn't need no dress to know that Juvia was sexy, god damn it!

Once he pushed the dress out of her perfect body, his eyes darkened in a way that it never did before: she wasn't wearing a bra that night, so he was staring at her pink and erect nipples. That was a good surprise.

He tossed the dress somewhere behind him and lost no time to start kissing her cleavage and descend to her breasts.

His mouth found the right nipple and while he tasted it, his hand fondled the other one. Juvia was squirming underneath him, not really sure of what to do besides being there and receiving that pleasure.

He was there, warm. He was fine. No one took him away from her.

Gray was feeling like he had to make sure that she was alive. He had to have her, to make sure that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Gray returned his mouth to kiss her on the lips, which she happily returned, hugging him as strongly as she could, afraid of letting him go.

Gray's hands found her underwear and the beast inside him, the one that had been in control for this, growled inside his head. He had to have her. He had to.

Stopping kissing her lips, he descended his lips to her neck, the valley between her breasts and her stomach, where he kept his lips, while both of his hands took the underwear off. She helped by raising her feet when it was required. And shuddered with the thought of having Gray so close to her. Juvia was sure that he had noticed the dampness of her underwear and she wasn't the slightest ashamed; the man was sexy as hell and they were making out like there was no tomorrow. Besides, he must've known that she would always be wet for him.

Gray looked up to her and met the dark eyes of his lover, she was dazed by lust and anticipation. 'Oh, so maybe she wants me to taste her. Not a bad idea.' Gray thought and smirked a little, kissing her thigh. Promising that later, but not tonight. He needed her sooner rather than later.

Returning to the kissing, the both moaned in approval when their chests touched with no barriers, except for his jeans. While kissing her, he was trying to take off his shoes, kicking them somewhere. Juvia didn't have to take off her heels; if something, it made her look hotter when wearing nothing but it. They stopped the kiss for a second so he could actually take one of them out.

While he struggled with his shoes (he had managed to take one off), her teeth met the skin of his neck and Gray stopped what he was doing to feel pain and he welcomed it; it means that he was alive and that she was too. Gray needed to be reminded of that, he needed to feel alive.

'Screw the shoe' He couldn't take anymore. He was as hard as a rock, tired, hurt and scared. Only Juvia could take away all of those feelings.

He returned to kiss Juvia with hunger, while his hands finally found her most intimate part and when he cupped her, she let out a moan that was muffled by his mouth covering hers.

Gray also made a sound of approval once he realized how wet she was. She was always so responsive, always ready for him, which was a very good thing, because he wasn't in the mood for any deeper foreplay; they already lost too much time. He needed her as fast as he could take her; otherwise he was afraid that he would start believing that that black hole, that uneasy feeling of losing a person you love, was real.

He needed to know that she was alive.

Gray stopped kissing Juvia so he could bite her neck instead, making the blue haired woman throw her head to the side and pant.

"Gray-sa... Ah!" His right hand, the one that was located between her legs, moved a little and it made contact with her clit. Her reaction was to moan louder, while his pants got tighter. His fingers played with her and when one of his digits entered her, Juvia's hips thrust in its direction; while she squirmed under him once he introduced another finger inside her. Gray's thumb rubbed her clit in a circular motion, while his fingers were in a speed that appeared to be of her liking, since she was being very vocal about it

"Oh, Gray-sama...".

The man stared down to his girlfriend and couldn't believe how beautiful she was at that very moment: her hair, which was loose and sexily messy, rosy cheeks, dark eyes full of desire, the white skin flushed and glowing; the way she was breathing, like there wasn't sufficient air in the world for her; the way she moved her hips to meet his hand, and the sounds she was making.

And he had almost lost her.

Usually, Gray was a selfless lover: he always made sure to please his girl as much as he could, and at that moment he knew that she was close to release, but so was he and again: that was not the time for that; they needed each other soon. The man knew very well that he wasn't going to last much more.

He removed himself completely off of her.

Juvia made a sound of protest and Gray groaned, trying to tell her without words that he didn't like it either, but he needed to get rid off his pants if they were going to do what they were trying to.

But, of course, his belt became the most difficult puzzle he ever seen; right at that moment, it seemed so very complex that the simple motion of taking it off looked like an impossible mission for his eager hands. Gray couldn't believe that he sometimes took his clothes off without realizing it and when he actually _needed_ to be naked, he turned retarded.

Much smaller hands rested above his for a moment and then worked on it. Juvia was feeling as rushed as he was but apparently she had more control than him, even though she had her hands shaking.

"C'mon." He groaned and she finally undid the devilish cock-blocker. Juvia didn't waste any time and was already pulling his pants down with his underwear, releasing his member.

Gray didn't even take his pants off his legs. Once it was around his knees, nothing else mattered beyond the fact that he needed Juvia at that very moment, or he would die. Plain and simple.

He could see in Juvia's expression that she was too suffering with the fact that he was not inside her already; the hunger in her eyes was oh so appealing.

The dark haired man immediately turned her around, so her front was pressed against the wall; she made a sound of surprise when her breasts hit the cold wall, contrasting with the hotness of the skin of his chest, which was now touching her back.

"Gra..." She tried to say his name, but was lost when he grabbed her left leg and raised it enough so it would rest above the arm of the sofa.

And, in a single and ruthless motion, he entered her.

Gray didn't move for a few seconds so he could savor the sensation of having her warmth around him. He groaned because of the purest euphoria he always felt when they made love; it was so perfect, so _right_. But at that moment, he wasn't going to be romantic; Gray wanted to make sure that she knew he wasn't going anywhere. That he was going to protect her, not the other way around. He needed her to understand that he would feel desperate without her there; without her warmth, her smiles and her presence. He too couldn't live in a world she wasn't in. Gray wanted to show her his madness; his deepest fear.

Juvia whimpered something, her hips moved and he took that as an invitation to move, but the thought of losing her, made him exit her and then slam back in with much force and Juvia let out a sound of surprise and Gray immediately stopped, even though it was one of the best sensations he ever had.

Gray didn't want to be so rough with Juvia; so far they only had the kind of sex that was slow and sweet, but he wasn't feeling sweet; he was feeling desperate, afraid of losing her and wanting all of Juvia, he wanted her to feel alive.

"Don't." She panted and spoke with a strangled voice, looking over her shoulder and Gray felt a little guilty for being a little rough, but her next words startled him. "Don't... Hold... Back."

"Juvia..." Gray said and his voice carried so many emotions: regret, doubt, pain, loneliness, despair. He didn't even know, but he was warning her: she didn't want him to lose control; not when he was so broken and desperate.

"Juvia wants all of you." She breathed. It was barely a whisper, but he heard and her tone made clear to him that she was serious. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He looked at her for a second and saw nothing but desire in her eyes. If she wanted all of him, he would give it to her.

Gray exited again and slammed back with all his might and her yelp wasn't muffled by his mouth this time. He wanted to listen to her, he wanted to hear her scream his name.

His hips were thrusting and thrusting into Juvia's with a force he never thought he had before.

The angle he had her at that moment made sure that he hit the wonderful spot inside her, as Gray could tell by the way she was calling his name over and over.

"Juvia." He said, his mouth on her ear, his hips thrusting, while his right hand was massaging her breast. Gray couldn't believe that they hadn't done it like that before, giving her natural flexibility.

Gray's left hand, which was holding Juvia's leg, left its place, and found its way to the neglected breast, while his right hand grabbed Juvia's hand and put it on the wall, intertwining their fingers. She was going to get all of him: she was going to get the salvage, the man who would take her against the wall with all his might, that wanted to protect her from everything; and she was going to get the man who couldn't see a world where he didn't have her anymore.

Gray needed to show to her that if she really wanted all of him, she was going to be able to handle his passion and his love, as crazy and without sense as they were.

"Gray... Oh. Gray." She moaned. His name had become like a prayer to her and he enjoyed very much the way she was saying it. He wasn't saying anything beside the groans he let out. He didn't have to say anything yet, not just yet. He needed the perfect timing.

"Gray..." She moaned and he increased his speed. People often asked him if he didn't get bothered about the fact that Juvia, even after they got together, always called him '-sama', but it didn't. It only made more meaningful when she just called his name, like when they were making love; every time she said his name like that, it drove him crazy.

"I love you, Juvia." He said in her ear, with a breathy voice and his tone was also a little hostile, as he tried to show it to her how much love he had for her, how crazy he would get if she ever put a stunt like the one she put earlier. He loved her, but that feeling was well balanced with the hate Gray felt once he found out that she was so willing of giving her life for him. "I fuckin' _love_ you."

With his words, Gray saw that she was about to respond, but he felt his release coming and she start contracting around his length, so the only thing she was able to say was a small and faint 'love' and the moaned again, and again. Her lips moved, but he couldn't make her words; he was sure that they didn't make much sense.

"Don't leave me, Juvia." He murmured, kissing the side of her neck. "Promise me that."

"Nev-ah leave." She managed to say between breaths.

Gray was almost losing it, but he wouldn't come before her. No, they had to come together that night.

The hand that was busy pinching and fondling her chest, slid between her legs and guided it where their bodies met to rub her clit, receiving an instant reaction from her.

Juvia let out a scream as she released her orgasm; her body bended back, her head fitting right into the crook of Gray's neck, the hand she had on his hair gripping a bunch of it as if her life depended on it, while the one intertwined with Gray's, she was almost crushing his fingers. He didn't care if she could tear his scalp off; all he was aware of was the amazing moment.

At the same moment Juvia reached her climax, Gray also let his own orgasm go. He called her name and his senses shot down, the only feeling was the pure pleasure he was having; his hips still thrusting and shooting his hot seed inside her.

Nothing but he and Juvia existed at that moment. There were no dangers, no fear, no loneliness, no pain. There were only... _them_. Together and connected in the most deep way.

The first thing Gray noticed when he was finally returning to be aware of his surroundings, was that he was crushing Juvia between himself and the wall (he was pretty sure that the only reason why she wasn't lying on the floor was because he was pressing himself against her), and the second was that he couldn't move; his knees had became jell-o and he was surprised to learn that he was still standing after all of that.

Gray also noticed that his girlfriend was having as much trouble breathing as he was.

After a few moments of gathering force and catching his breath as much as he could, Gray exited himself from Juvia and groaned when he did so, while she also made a sound, but was so out of it that he was sure that she wasn't even aware that she did.

"Juvia." He said, kissing her cheek and her eyes opened, still not entirely focused. "I need you to stand alone for a second." She mumble something in response and he took it as an affirmative and stepped away from her, alert to catch her if it was necessary, but she stood, with some help from the wall.

Gray finished taking his pants off, he couldn't move with it caught in his knees and also removed the shoe that stayed and returned his attention back to his girlfriend.

Gray helped Juvia give a few steps towards the comfortable couch. The blue haired woman threw herself into the cushions, while Gray sat on the ground; as much as Juvia's couch was good, the carpet was a thousand times better, plus the fact that she cleaned the thing all the time, made it a better choice to sit than the sofa itself. Gray leaned over the couch and finally rested, listening to the woman breathe hard.

After some time, he heard her move and opened his eyes, which he didn't even remember closing. She put her head in the crook of his neck while her arms wrapped his torso from behind.

She kissed his neck, then his cheek, while her fingers stroke his stomach slightly.

"Juvia loves you too, Gray-sama." She kissed his jaw.

"I know." Gray lifts a hand and rose over his shoulder, so it was placed over her hair. He stroked for a few seconds before letting it fall back. "I'm sorry about earlier; I was..."

"Juvia knows." She said, knowing that he would hate to admit that he was afraid of something. "I was too."

"I almost lost you today." Gray closed his eyes and sighed, passing a hand over his face.

"It wasn't just you who almost lost someone today, Gray-sama." She mumbled. The man frowned and freed himself from her embrace, turning around to look at her in an inquisitive way. She didn't even wait for the question to respond. "That man _shot_ you, Gray-sama. Even if it didn't hit you; if Juvia hadn't pushed you away, you would be probably shot and that..." Her eyes watered. "Juvia couldn't let that happen. Sorry if it upsets you, Gray-sama. But if you get upset about Juvia almost getting shot, Juvia can be upset about you almost getting shot too."

"Juvia..." He stared at her and was about to start arguing with her again, but he stopped. Gray didn't want to fight her; not when he almost lost her, not when they were together again. They could do this later, when he wasn't so broken and desperate to see her safe. "Just... Don't scare me like that again, okay? I know you can take care of yourself, but please,_ please_, don't overdo it. I also cannot live in a world you're not in."

Juvia got up from the couch and moved her body up his, putting each leg on each side of his hips while her upper body was pressed into his and her hands were cupping his face.

"Juvia promises to try her very best if anything like that happens again. Is that good enough?" She asked and Gray sighed, nodding.

"It is." His hands went to her waist. But it wasn't okay. Not at all. He wasn't going to let her sacrifice herself for him. People had done it before and back then, he was a child, he couldn't do anything. But now, he was a man; a man who had someone to protect with everything he got. The woman he loved was going to be protected by him.

She smiled. The blunette kissed him lightly. "Juvia's happy you're okay."

"I'm pretty happy you're okay too." The man put a hand on her hair and smiled to her.

Even though Gray was scared shitless about her safety, he also knew that above all, she was a fighter.

And from then on, he would do a better job protecting her, like she has been protecting him. Gray was going to make sure that she was safe forever, in his arms.

**AN**: *Blushes* Okay, who thought that it would be sweet, soft, loving sex? Sorry about that. It's not sweet; and it's not angry either; even though I really wanted them to do it angrily, it turned out to be: We-almost-got-killed-but-survived sex? Yeah. And I started out writing using Juvia's feeling and somehow the sex part turned out to be told by Gray's side, even though I am a girl and I have no idea what is like to you know…

Awwwwkward much?

And yeah, they could've taken the burglar out, but you are not supposed to react to it! And I needed a life/death situation, so... :D

Thanks to: **Natsu's at a Payphone, Youpla, SimplyBad , A. LaRosa , Uchiha Evangeline, WindNinjaDW , GrayFullbusterfangirl, angelbaby5643, Mozzey, MissForgetfulMe, Armageddon Angel , superduperizee , Diclonious57, NekoMaji, Yukistar, Ima Gamer , michaluna , Chibi Waru-Chan , Gray-Mochi,Shikalein, Sarapyon **and**xRainGir**l, who reviewed! Thanks, Guys! I heart you all!

And I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed as 'Guest'. I would thank by name, but I don't know who is who! *whines* Please, write your names, this new version of the site is a bitch ;;'

Soooooo… did you... Liked it? *afraid of the answer* I'll shut up now and go to the hole I dig on the ground to hide in. :O

**PS:** Thanks all of you who also reviewed in 'Naval'. Mashima, that fucker. We'll get him if there wasn't a good reason for chapter 291!


	12. Take The Pain Away

**AN:** Sorry for the late chapter, but since chapter 291 I am hating FT. Yes, I am holding a grudge.

Anyway… Gray is so sweet in this one that I wish I could hold him. Period. (LOL)

Special thanks to **Ulcaasi**, who pretty much beta-ed this chapter by pointing out my mistakes!

**Take The Pain Away**

"_Gray-sama, it's me, Juvia_." Gray couldn't help but chuckle when he heard the voice mail from his cellphone. It wasn't like he was called 'Gray-sama' all the time. Or at all. "_I need to reschedule the movie tonight, okay? It's not… a good time. Text me when you get home. Love you_."

The dark haired man frowned, pressed the 'end' button and returned his attention back to the traffic, which was moving again. He was about to call Juvia and tell that he was going to be late to their date because of the rush hour when he noticed that he had a voicemail from her. She had called around two pm and he was so full of things to study that he forgot he had a phone.

What got Gray worried were two things. First: Juvia never, ever, ever canceled a date with him; to be more specific, if the world was ending and they had a date, she would appear at the date place. Or end the destruction of the world somehow so they could have their date. And no, Gray was _not_ shitting around. She would end the freaking _apocalypse_ if it would be in the way between her and a date with Gray.

And reason number two: her voice sounded so _weak_, like she had not much strength to even speak right. And he knew very well that Juvia was always so full of energy when talking to him that it made him anxious to see her. He didn't care that it wasn't… what did she call? Oh, yeah. _'A good time'_. She just _couldn't_ leave a message with a dying voice saying that they wouldn't go out because it wasn't a good time!

He was going there whether she liked or not.

Gray knocked on the door of the apartment 13B and stepped back so Juvia could see him through the magic eye, once he heard a faint 'One moment' coming from inside. He made sure to cross his arms in a threatening way. He had no idea what was Juvia's idea of 'not a good time', seeing the shit that she was into before they met. If she was saying that wasn't a good time, it meant that it was serious or dangerous business; either way it wasn't going to be fun, so he tried to make himself look bigger and threatening.

When the door was finally opened, Gray was about to ask her what the hell was going on, but the sight in front of him made him freeze on spot.

Juvia looked terrible; her hair was a mess, as if she just had scratched her head for half an hour; she was so pale, not her beautiful original _glowing_ pale skin, instead she was _sick_ pale. The only color that she had on her face, wasn't even her deep blue eyes that always sparkled whenever Gray was around, those were also pale; it was the dark bags under her eyes: in a purple tone that didn't suit her at all.

Gray saw surprise on her expression and he was sure that he was showing the same one; what the hell happened to her?

"Gray-sama? Didn't you get Juvia's message?" She asked in the same weak voice he heard on the voicemail. "Sorry, but today…"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" He got closer to her, but the question came out a lot harsher than he intended it to be and she looked down.

"Sorry if it was sudden to cancel, but…" She said and Gray brushed off with a hand.

"Forget about that. I want to know what's wrong! Why do you look so pale? Do you have the flu?" He put a hand over her forehead and frowned. "You're not feverish."

"Gray-sama…" Juvia sighed and looked at him with the blue eyes that were so lifeless at that moment and when she was about to say something to him, her face contracted in one of pain and she groaned a little. Only then Gray noticed her posture. Her right hand rested above her lower stomach and her upper body was leaning forward a bit while her left hand grabbed his forearm with a little force.

"Juvia? What the…?" The man started to panic. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to support her "I'm taking you to the hospital!"

"No." The blue haired woman shook her head in a negative way. "It's normal. Can you help Juvia get inside?"

"Normal? _Normal_?" Gray sounded horrified, but did what she asked anyway. He scooped her over the floor and carried her inside the house, kicking the door closed, while Juvia let her arm loose while the other still rested over her stomach. "I'm sorry, but you were in pain not two seconds ago: there's nothing normal about this." He didn't even wait for her to say where to put her and went straight to the small bedroom. "Hey, talk to me." He asked, entering the bedroom. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Sorry to make you come all the way here, Gray-sama." Juvia mumbled while Gray put her on the bed as gently as he could. "Juvia thought that you got the message."

"It's alright." Gray sat by her side and put a hand on her face. "But you have to tell me what's wrong, Juvia." He said calmly but Juvia could see that he was confused and somewhat scared. "Are you sure that you don't want to go to a hospital?"

"No hospital." She shook her head. "It'll go away soon."

"_What_ will go away soon?" Gray was getting frustrated with the enigmatic responses he was getting from her. He didn't like to see her in pain and not even knew the reason for it!

"Cramps." She said ad Gray's frown got deeper.

"Cramps?" He asked and she nodded lightly.

'_Okay, wait a moment_.' Gray's mind yelled. Juvia looked like she was dying a minute before because of… _cramps_? Wasn't cramps a normal thing and women had them all the time? Gray heard that they were painful, but he pictured something like the small pain you get when someone presses a purple spot, or something. What Juvia's face showed when she had the… _cramp-attack_; it was like someone kicked her in the balls.

If she had balls, that is.

"Does it hurt that badly?" He felt dumb asking when a few moments before, he saw pain in her face and she nodded again.

"This month is worse than the others." The blue haired woman mumbled. "Usually it's not that bad. But since yesterday Juvia's been feeling real shitty." Wait, had she been kicked in her (figuratively) balls since the day _before_? "Juvia took some medicine, but it didn't make much different and Juvia thought that today it would be gone so we could go see that movie Gray-sama wants to go see so much." She said almost crying. "She's such a crappy girlfriend."

"You're not." He reassured her, rolling his eyes. "Do you think that I want to se a movie when you're feeling pain, baka?"

"But you wanted to see it so badly…" Juvia sniffed.

"Okay, I am not even _starting_ this argument with you. Your well-being is far more important to me than some movie that exists and ever will exist, get it?" She nodded. "Good."

He was about to say something else when Juvia's face contracted again and so did her body. She curled up and Gray had no idea of what to do, so he just sat there, waiting for it to go away. Her breath was fast and there was a small sheet of sweat covering her forehead and Gray watched when she began to relax again and finally touched her arm with tenderness.

"How do we cure you?" He asked with a tone of agony of not knowing how to help her.

"There's no cure." She smiled a little and Gray recognized his girl; she was still there, despite the tiredness she was sure as hell showing. "There are only ways to make it less awful."

"Okay." Gray nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you get the first-aid kit in the bathroom?" She pointed to the door that leaded to her bathroom. "My stronger medicine is in there and I think that it's time for me to take it again."

'_Ya think_?' Gray thought, but went without complain to the bathroom he knew already. Gray and Juvia had been having sleepovers at each other's places for months, so he knew where the important things, including the first-aid kit that the man was positive that had every single drug ever made in it, were.

He quickly found it in the cabinet under the sink; it was big, white and had a red cross painted on it.

Once he returned to the bedroom with the first aid kit, Juvia was sitting on the bed, putting her longish hair in a ponytail that only left her bangs out. Gray sat beside her and once she finished, he put the kit on her lap. She offered him a smile and a peck on the cheek, before opening it.

"Why didn't you take earlier?" He asked, looking to the many types of medicine, before one of them caught his attention.

"I took one before sleeping yesterday. Didn't want to overdo, but now it's getting bad again." She responded, still searching.

Gray, who took one of the meds, the one that had 28 little pills, and the days of the week written on it, asked:

"What's this for?" He had a hunch, but needed her to say it anyway.

"It's my birth control pills." She said looking up for and then returning to her mission.

"And why are they _all_ here?" Gray's eyes widened and he pointed at the pills. They were careful when having sex; they never had unprotected sex. Except the three times they did. But besides that, not one time! No, sir.

"Because women don't take them during the _actual_ period, Gray-sama. Only when it finishes. The pills actually help to lessen the pain of cramps, you know?" Juvia said while still searching for the medicine to make her feel better. "The one you're holding is the one Juvia bought for next month."

"Oh." He sighed in relief. "I see." It was good to know that she was taking care of birth control as well as he was. He hoped to get married and wait about thirty years to start breeding.

"Damn." Juvia gave up looking towards her meds. "It's not here!"

"Are you sure?" Gray asked and Juvia nodded.

"Yes. Juvia took the last one last night." She sighed. "She didn't even notice it."

"I'll go and buy some more." Gray offered in a heart-beat. There was a big pharmacy two blocks away from her apartment and she was clearly in no condition to go anywhere.

"Juvia can't ask Gray-sama to do that." She shook her head and he rolled his eyes.

"I offered. Now, give me the name of it so I can go and buy" She opened her mouth to object, but Gray stopped her. "No excuses."

Juvia thought for a second and nodded. She really needed the medicine and Gray wanted to go there to buy it.

"Fine. Juvia will write the name down." She smiled shyly at him. "Thank you."

"Tch." He replied. What were boyfriends for, right?

Gray stood in the aisle 4, the one that had many femenine products and he had no idea of what the hell he was doing.

Juvia didn't ask him to buy any... Ladie's products, and he had no idea why he was standing Where-No-Man-Should-Go, but he thought that maybe he could get her one of those things? Maybe she needed it and forgot to ask? Maybe he should buy one and give it to her, even though Gray was sure that she would be prepared for that time of the month.

"Who sent you here, darling?" Gray looked to his left and a lady, that should have about forty-five years old, had a small estature and dark brown hair and eyes, asked. "Girlfriend?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah." He scratched his head. "She sent me here for some medicine for pain, but I couldn't help but thinking that she could need... You know... One of those." He waved his hand towards the products. "But I have no idea which one to pick."

The woman smiled kindly.

"You are a good boyfriend." She giggled. "My husband would die before getting a tampon for me." Gray blushed and looked down. She smiled. "You should get her this one." The woman grabbed a pink package and offered to the dark-haired man. "It's good. And you'll get some points with your girl." If she only knew that Gray already had all points he could get from Juvia and the extra ones too... But he could feel pretty good to do something nice to her; she always did things to make his life easier, so the least he could do was to be nice to her once in a while to remind her that he cared.

"Thanks." Gray took the package. "And for, you know... Cramps? Any advises?" Yes, he was well aware that he sounded like a girl, but fuck his posture: his girlfriend was in pain. Besides, no one he knew saw him there holding pads and talking about how to relief menstrual cramps. Man, Natsu would have a good joke about this one. "She has it pretty bad."

"Oh, my." The woman thought for a moment. "Massaging the abdomen and back helps a lot. And putting a hot pad over the stomach."

Gray nodded.

"Thanks." She nodded back and started to walk away.

"Good luck." The woman waved good-bye and Gray went to the cashier to pay for it.

He raised his head and walked with the pads in hands, looking up to everyone who dared to look down on him.

He was a man and these things were not meant for him and everyone knew it. Gray's cheeks were a little rosy, but he held it together. Juvia was in pain and she needed one of those... Things he got her, so, he could take the stares. Most of them were girls thinking he was cute anyways.

"Juvia?" Gray stepped inside the apartment and closed the door behind him, putting her apartment keys and his own at the counter that divided the living room and the kitchen, he had the package with medicine and the pads.

He walked straight to the bedroom and heard the water running inside the bathroom.

"Hey, Juvia, I'm back." He knocked on the door.

"Okay." She responded. "Juvia's almost done." Her voice was better, but she still wasn't herself. Any other day she would've opened the door and asked him with a seductive voice if he wanted to join her; which was a strategy that had 99% effectiveness, by the way.

"If you need anything, yell." Gray was afraid that his girlfriend had one of those cramp-attacks and injured herself by falling or something.

"Yeah." She said and Gray lied on Juvia's bed and checked his phone, noticing that he had a text from Lucy.

'_Gray, are you and Juvia going to the movies, right? Afterwards, wanna meet us at the restaurant? We haven't meet in a while! Gajeel and Levy are coming as well._'

Gray sighed and started to text the blonde woman back.

'_We can't go. Juvia's feeling down._"

After a few seconds, a reply came.

'_What? Is she alright? What does she have?_'

Gray groaned and wrote back.

'_Cramps. That's why we're not going to the movies. Let's do something next week or so._'

Lucy replied shortly after.

'_Of course. I understand completely. Tell Juvia that I'll call tomorrow to check on her, alright? Bye. o/_'

Gray didn't reply it and that's when he heard that the water stopped running at the bathroom. After about two minutes, Juvia opened the door and Gray sat on the bed.

Juvia was looking better; her hair was wet and loose while she dried it with a towel, she was wearing loose sweat pants and a big white t-shirt that she stole from Gray.

"Hey." He said to her. "I bought your stuff."

"Thanks." She smiled and caught the package and frowned when she saw what was inside. "Did Gray-sama buy Juvia... Pads?"

"Yeah." He blushed and coughed, looking to the opposit direction his girlfriend was. "I thought you could need it or something."

Gray had no idea of how to use a pad or tampons, what went where, but he knew women needed it.

Juvia's eyes watered a little (damn hormones); her Gray-sama was so sweet. They were together as a couple for almost six months now (about 172 days, to Juvia's count) and he showed her that he was sweet in many levels; and that action of buying her the lady products she might need was even sweeter because if she knew him, Gray would be so embarassed to do it. But he did.

For her.

"Thank you, Gray-sama." Juvia smiled.

"Whatever." Gray's blush became even redder. "Take the med already, baka. That's what I went out to buy."

"Yes." She sighed happily. Maybe this time the drug could take the whole pain away, not just make it less awful. It wasn't likely, but she could dream. "It will kick in in a few minutes after I take it."

Gray nodded, looking at her.

"Maybe if... You know." The dark haired man stuttered and coughed, clearing his throat. "If you want I should... _Could_... Help you out."

"Hm?" Juvia frowned.

"The lady at the pharmacy said that..." Cough. "...massage your...," Cough. "You know, your stomach... Maybe helps."

Juvia was surprised that he knew about the massage and the benefits of it. Even more that he offered to do.

"You don't have to, Gray-sama." She said sweetly. Juvia knew that he was pushed to a male limit that day with her.

"If it helps, yes I have to." He scoffed. "I don't wanna see you in pain." Gray rolled his eyes like Juvia was stupid for not knowing that.

Juvia walked towards him. Gray looked up to her and she kissed him lightly on the lips with a small smile.

"What?" Gray asked when she stared at him with a silly look in her face.

"Nothing." She passed her hand through his hair, making his body react on its own; his arms wrapped around her waist. Gray rested his head on her stomach. "Juvia is just happy that she has you to take her pain away."

She felt Gray's smile, but his voice came out very serious when he talked next:

"Yeah, and the medicine I bought. Go take it and come back."

Juvia nodded happily. It was crappy to have cramps, but she had Gray to be there for her if she needed it. That (and the nedicine) was what would always take any pain away from her.

**AN:** Cramps. Yeah, there are women that never had them and I am envious. It hurts so fuckin' _bad_! And I am very happy that mine were never as bad as the one Juvia had here in this chapter. But I just had to picture a desperate Gray, and he in a drugstore buying tampons. It's such a boyfriend-y thing to do!

I think that Gray behaved like we want our boyfriends to behave when we're in pain, right? :D

And when Gray compared the cramps with a kick in the balls, I know that for a man, a kick there is like death, but it was just Gray's way to compare, okay? Even though some women do have cramps as id they were being ripped apart.

So, any of you has formspring? I made one, but only my friend follows me and I feel so lonely. ;;' Anyway, it's bonneyq, if any of you have nothing to do, I usually don't have either, so… LOL

Thanks to: **Uchiha Evangeline, Laki, fire fist storm, Seirin, Heroic Panda, angelbaby5643, Alpenrose , MissForgetfulMe, LittleLiar666 , SimplyBad,superduperizee, Ushiio, WindNinjaDW, ChibiWaruChan, Yukistar, Shikalein, Dandelion-85, YamixTeaLover, Sarapyon, FairyTailxoLove, chibified kitsunes, NekoMaji, PattyPatt **and **Armageddon Angel,** who reviewed. Thank you very much!

**PS:** Mashima, you troll! Do you have any idea how _hurt_ I was with the hints of Gray x Lucy in chapter 292 and the cover of 293? I know that will never going to happen and it's your job to drive us crazy, but do you have any idea how annoying GraLu fans got with that? I know because I am just as (or even more) annoying when there's Juvia, Gray x Juvia or Gray x Juviax Lyon in the chapter. LOL But I prefer to be the annoying one, thank you very much. Just saying. So, after (or during, I don't really care) making Sabertooth pay, please you better make Gray take Juvia like there's no tomorrow. (?)


	13. Life Without You – Part II

**AN: **My faith in Fairy Tail was restored with chapter 294. Sorry that this chapter is kind of angst, but that's what I had here, guys!

Special thanks to **Ulcaasi**, who pretty much beta-ed this chapter by pointing out my mistakes!

**Life Without You – Part Two**

_Gray woke up and looked to the pillow that wasn't supposed to be empty and frowned, knowing very well that his girlfriend was supposed to be there with him. Blinking with the light coming from the window, he sat and looked around and then he finally listened to the water running inside the bathroom._

_Stark naked, as he always ended up in the mornings, Gray walked over the bathroom and passing his hand through his face, he spoke to the woman showering._

"_Why are you such a morning riser?" He groaned the question and heard her giggle from inside the tube._

"_Juvia already went for a walk and came back, while Gray-sama was still asleep." She said and he rolled his eyes. "And we need to be at work in an hour."_

"_Yeah, yeah." Gray's cellphone rang and he walked towards the sound. It was a text from his secretary, saying that he needed to check his e-mail before going to the firm. He sighed. "Juvia, can I use your laptop? This cell's letters are too freaking small for me to read this early in the morning."_

"_Sure, Gray-sama." The answer from the bathroom came and he put his boxers on, while looking around the bedroom for the pink laptop that had many heart stickers on it, which was by her bedside._

_He settled himself on the bed and opened it, typing the password "JuviaandGraysamaforever", smirking as he did so. She really should change it. And when he was about to open the internet browser to check on his e-mail, he noticed that it was already open, so he clicked on it, and was surprised to see that it was an website about apartments for rent. Why would she be looking for an apartment?_

_At that moment, the water from the bathroom stopped running, so he asked, speaking loudly so she could hear._

"_Hey, Juvia. Why are you looking for an apartment?" Gray was frowning and noticed that she had more tabs on the browser for, what he supposed, were her favorites._

"_Oh, yeah." She said, entering the room, with a towel wrapped around her and another in her hair. "The landlord sold this one and Juvia need to go in a month". She said sadly. "So, Juvia's searching for another one. Didn't I tell you?"_

"_Nope." Gray was still looking over her choices and they were… fine. Very far away, but fine._

"_Oh, sorry. He only said it to me three days ago." She started to dry her hair with the towel. "Juvia will find a place soon. And I would appreciate very much if you helped me move." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and walked over to her closet to see what she was going to wear that day. "I just need to find an apartment." She laughed._

"_Or you could just move in with me." The words came out of his mouth before he could even think through._

"You are wrong. You saw wrong." Gajeel was the only one speaking at that point, while everyone else looked to the crying Gray, who had a hand over his face. "No. You saw it wrong."

"I didn't see wrong." Gray kept telling himself. "It wasn't her. I didn't see wrong."

Everyone was now staring at Gray, surprised with his words; after all, with his tears, they assumed that Juvia was indeed gone.

"What are you saying, Gray?" Erza stepped closer to her friend.

"The person I saw… wasn't Juvia." He said trying to stop his tears from falling without success.

Silence took over the room.

"It wasn't Juvia." He said stronger this time.

_Gray stepped into the morgue, taking a deep breath before entering it. There were some bodies covered in white sheets, but he knew which one he was supposed to identify, because there was a man standing closer to it, looking straight at Gray, with a serious face, but had pity in his eyes._

_Gray needed to hold it together; this was going to be tough._

"_Mr. Fullbuster." He said. "Whenever you're ready."_

_Gray stared to the white sheet covering the body of the woman he loved. The woman he was supposed to live the rest of his life with. The woman that made his days brighter._

_He gulped and nodded, signalizing that he was ready to see her; but he wasn't. He would never be ready to see Juvia lifeless. Just a few hours before, she had kissed him and told how much she loved him._

_Juvia would never be lifeless to him._

_The doctor stepped closer to the table and removed the white sheet covering her face and the first thing Gray noticed was the blue hair, as always. He didn't tell anyone, but he really liked the deep blue of it, he always remembers the sea when stares at it. But the woman he was looking at, she had a lighter tone of hair._

_Gray frowned, looking to the pretty woman lying on the table. Her hair was short: it stopped a little bit above her shoulders. Her nose was a little larger than Juvia's._

_It wasn't her._

"_Mr. Fullbuster?" The doctor frowned. "What you mean this isn't her?"_

_Had he spoken loud? It didn't matter. "This is not Juvia." Gray managed to say._

"_Sir, I know this is a shock, but…" The doctor tried, but Gray interrupted him._

"_This isn't her!"_

"_We have her documents. She was holding a purse when they found her with the documents of Juvia Loxar." The doctor said with compassion, thinking that Gray was in denial, but he knew he wasn't._

"_This is _not_ my girlfriend!" Gray said with emphasis._

"_Why you say that?" The man gave in._

"_Juvia… her hair is longer now. She cut it when she moved to Magnolia and she renewed her documents when she came to live here, but now, she is too busy at the firm to go take new photos." He pointed at the woman's hair. "And her hair color is deeper than this one."_

_The coroner sighed._

"_We're gonna need something more than that, sir. She _really_ looks like the picture of her ID." He thought for a moment. " Is there anything else that can tell us that this is not Juvia Loxar? A scar, a birthmark, a tattoo…"_

_Gray perked himself._

"_She has a birthmark! In her left thigh. It looks like a water drop! She doesn't like it."_

_The doctor lifted the sheet and sighed while Gray looked at him with expectation._

"_No mark."_

_Gray felt relieved. That woman was not Juvia. And even though that was good, there was another question raised:_

"_If this woman isn't Juvia, where is she?" He asked the other man, who seemed to get paler and scared. "I'm asking: where's she?" Gray yelled and the man retracted in fear, and he should be afraid: An enraged Gray Fullbuster was a dangerous thing._

_"I... I have to find my superior, sir." The man went to a phone that was on the wall and dialed some numbers and then started to talk in whispers._

_Gray stared at the woman lying on the inox table and felt bad for feeling relief because she was the one dead, instead of Juvia. What kind of human being does that? He was a better man than that._

_"Sir?" Gray turned to look to the now, frightened man. "My superior said that we're trying our best to find Miss Loxar."_

_"You better. Otherwise, I'll fuckin' tear this place apart to find her, do you hear me?" His voice was low and threatening and the man had certain that he was going to do exactly that._

_Gray turned around and got out the morgue, heart pounding in his chest, his eyes stung and his breath quickened._

_'She may be alive.' His mind kept telling him. 'You may see her again.'_

_When he met up with the others, he was so filled with hope that he let his tears flow. There was a _possibility_, a chance that Juvia was alive._

_And a chance was all she needed._

_Gray knew Juvia. She was a fighter: if there was a chance, she would grab it with all her strength and she was one strong girl._

Gray dried his tears as much as he could, but the others already saw them, so there wasn't a point hiding it now; not that anyone would make fun of him about it. For _hours_, they all thought Juvia was dead and suffered too.

"They don't know where she is?" Erza asked and Gray nodded. "That's outrageous! I'm going to make sure they find her right now!"

She went away and Gray stood there, again without the slightest idea of what to do. What if she was dead somewhere else? That hope he had since he found out that the woman wasn't Juvia, would destroy him, it truly would. He lost her once, he couldn't lose her again.

"I told ya all!" Gajeel said in triumph and the people in the room looked at him. "Juvia is not dead."

"Calm down, Gajeel." Levy told him gently. "We don't know where she is."

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged. "Titania is scary as shit, she'll make them find her and Juvia will be fine." The long haired man looked to Gray, who was still looking to the ground, probably in shock. "Move your ass, Fullbuster. Go find her."

Gray looked up and saw that everyone was expecting him to do something and he didn't know what.

_"Are you sure that this is alright, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked for the hundriedth time that afternoon and Gray rolled his eyes and put the box on the floor, while grabbing his keys to open the door of his apartament._

_"Yes, Juvia."_

_"Are you _sure_ that Juvia's not intruding?" She asked and Gray turned his head to look at her. The blue haired woman had a suitcase on the floor that had wheels and she looked aprehensive; some people would think that she would die with excitement because he offered to move in with him, right?_

_Except that she didn't._

_She kept going on and on about invading his privacy (yeah, that boat sailed a long time ago), and he needing his space; he thought that she didn't want to move in with him. He managed to convince her, because Juvia didn't find a good apartment during that time (Gray had gone with her and found every single thing that was wrong with the places), so, she had no other choice but to go stay with Gray._

_The man gave up opening his door and turned all his body around to look to his girlfriend._

_"Okay, I thought that you would be happy to move in with me." He said. "You don't seem happy."_

_She looked down to the floor._

_"Oh, there's something you haven't told me." Gray narrowed his eyes and pointed at her. "What is it?" She didn't say a thing. "Was it something_ I_ did?" She shook her head. "Was it something _you_ did?" She shook her head again. "Tell me, Juvia. We are about to live together. Say what's on your mind."_

_The woman hesitated for a moment and Gray waited with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't going to let her keep secrets from him._

_"It's just..." She started and Gray stepped closer to hear her better. "Juvia has this feeling that Gray-sama offered his house because of an obligation."_

_"I'm sorry, what?" Gray heard her wrong. He must've heard her wrong. "Did you just say that you think that I asked you to move in with me because I have an obligation?" Juvia nodded and Gray stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds._

_He should've seen that coming. Of course that Juvia would twist whatever he did. He was the fool for believing that she understood what he meant._

_"Okay." He took a deep breath, and then another to calm himself down. "Okay. Listen, Juvia. You're my girlfriend, right? And you have been for almost two years. We sleep at each other's apartments 6 nights a week, you have clothes here in my place and I had in yours. I think that moving in together was the next step anyways. And by now you must know that I don't do anything I don't want to." He stared into her eyes. "Sorry if it wasn't like the novels you read and the guys are so sweet that you want to barf." Juvia giggled and Gray smiled. "But I do want you here. If I didn't, I would've told you to take apartment number 3."_

_"You said that it had terrible structure." Juvia frowned._

_"I lied. That apartment is awesome." Gray's smile widened. "But I am not lying about wanting you here with me, okay?" She nodded. "Really, Juvia. Did you get it?"_

_"Yes." The woman smiled and kissed him on the lips._

_"Maybe we should look again that apartment." Gray said putting his hands on her hips. "So we can get _our_ place? How does that sounds?"_

_Juvia grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Sounds like you want Juvia around."_

Gray snapped out of his numbness. He had to find Juvia. If the woman who died had her documents, it means that his girlfriend was there and he was going to find her.

"We think we found her, Mr. Fullbuster." The old nurse who comforted him when they told him that Juvia died said. Gray turned to her, and she was serious, his heart dropping a bit.

'Oh, god, no.'

Gray swallowed. "Really?"

"Yes. She fits the description and she has the mark on her thigh." She said gently.

Everyone was silent, and Lucy asked what everyone wanted to know. "Is... Is she alright?"

The nurse sighed. "That's the thing, darling." She looked to everyone and stopped to stare at Gray. "This girl is unconscious since the accident. She had been since then. She has a good chance of waking up and getting better." Gray nodded. "You have to go and see her, sweetheart." He frowned.

"Y-yeah. Sure." Gray said without certain.

"I'll go arrange it. Give me a minute." She said and went to speak with other two nurses; while Gray trembled and his friends talked all in the same time.

Erza watched as her childhood friend struggled with himself. She was about to talk to him, but the nurse came back and took him to the unconscious girl that they hoped was Juvia.

_Gray felt the weight that rested on his chest disappear and he frowned in his light sleep. It was so good, why was it gone? And even though he prefers to be cold, the warmth of it felt _so_ good._

_And he knew exactly what it was._

_"It's early." He said without opening his eyes, but knowing that the woman rose with the sun. "Come back."_

_Gray heard her giggle. "We have to order this apartment, Gray-sama. Yesterday we didn't do a good job."_

_"Yeah. _Someone_ teased me after 30 minutes we started to clean things." He smirked remembering exactly how she started to make a strip-tease for him while he was cleaning some plates or something. Once he saw her shirt gone, he almost let the damn plate fall. After very little resistance from his part, they christened the living room, then the bedroom. Twice._

_"You didn't complain then." Gray could hear the smirk on her face and opened his eyes to stare at her. She was sitting, her knees close to her chest, while she rested her head above one arm, and the other was holding the sheets in front of her breasts. Her hair was wavy and loose, falling over her naked back. The light that was entering the room made her look even more beautiful._

_How come she never seemed more beautiful to him than that moment, when they had slept on a mattress on the floor and she had her hair down, no make-up and covered only with a simple sheet; than when she spend hours doing her hair, painting her face and choosing the perfect dress. Not that he didn't like it, but he preferred her like that._

"_Morning." She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back._

"_Yeah, whatever." Juvia giggled with his usual response, knowing that inside he was saying back to her. "Come back here."_

"_We have to put our things into their places, Gray-sama." She pointed out and he groaned._

"_Not now. This is the first morning in our place. We can do whatever we want and I don't want to mop the floor and push furniture around until after lunch." He sat and before she could understand what was going on, he grabbed her and made her lie on her back while he put himself over her._

"_Gray-sama!" She tried to sound mad, but it came out more like a series of giggles._

"_Juvia!" He said in the same tone. The blue haired woman put a hand on his cheek, smiling._

"_We have our own apartment." She said._

"_Yeap." He nodded._

_She stayed in silence for a few seconds. "Tadaima, Gray-sama."_

"_You only say that when you arrive home." The man pointed out._

"_Gray-sama is Juvia's home." She smiled softly and something inside Gray snapped. He was in love with her, that was clear to everyone, but that moment, he understood that he _really_ loved her, because she had become his home too. Of course, for both of them, Fairy Tail and its members would always be their family; but at that moment, he understood that there were two different types of home and he was lucky enough to have found both._

"_Okaeri, then, Juvia." He grinned and lowered his head to kiss her with everything he got._

It was her. Gray saw from the big window that the hospital room had. Her hair had the length, the skin had the same tone, the nose was right and that time, he knew that the woman lying in that bed was Juvia, no turning back now.

"It's her." He said and the nurse nodded.

"I'm gonna tell your friends, sweetheart." She said and Gray nodded, not moving his eyes away from Juvia.

She had her eyes closed, there was a tube down her throat, her head had bandages all over it, and so did her arm and he guessed that her legs were also covered with them. She was so hurt. So, so hurt and his heart got smaller by the second as he looked at her.

He never saw her so beaten up, even when she almost died by the hands of some nasty people, she was always so strong and looked like it was nothing that when he looked at her lying on that bed, he fully understood how fragile she really was.

"Mr. Fullbuster?" Gray looked to his right, where a tiny and very round man was staring at him. He had a thick moustache, big nose and tiny eyes. He looked like a pig, to tell the truth. "My name is Tyler Hastings and I am the hospital lawyer."

"I don't care." Gray snapped and returned to look to his girlfriend, but the man didn't take the clue.

"Sir, we are very sorry of the… misunderstanding we had today, and we are prepared to pay for all Miss Loxar's expenses while she's with us." Hastings was about to say more, but Gray turned to stare at him with fury in his eyes.

"You're sorry? You don't have to be sorry for me. You have to be sorry for the people that lost the woman I saw down there in the morgue." Every step Gray took towards the tiny man, he stepped back two. "So, don't tell me you're sorry until you feel how hard it is to lose someone you love."

He felt someone grab him from behind and then Erza's voice said, serious. "Gray! Calm down."

Gray struggled and went free from her embrace, walking away from the man and he knew that Erza was following him.

"Don't." He stopped and turned to the red haired woman. "I…" He sighed. "Just don't."

Erza nodded and they stayed in silence for a few minutes, until Gray's breath became normal again.

"That man had the audacity to tell me that he was sorry!" He said. "Like he knew what…" He gasped and stopped for a moment. "I lost her, okay? For _hours_, I thought I lost her. If I went sooner to identify that... body, I would have known sooner that it wasn't her and they would've found her. I was weak, Erza. I was so weak and pathetic..."

Slap.

"Get over it, Gray." He put his hand where Erza slapped him. "You were in shock, not _weak_. The woman you love was said to be dead, of course you would be surprised and hurt. I know the pain of losing someone you love. Jellal was also 'dead' to me, but for months, instead of hours. We weren't together, but the pain wasn't any lighter because of it. You were in shock but now you have to snap out of it, because she needs you." Erza said and Gray stared at the floor for some moments.

"I never thought of her as fragile." He said as barely a whisper. "She was always kicking ass, taking guys double of her size back at the gym, and I had this image of her that she was almost invincible. But..."

"She's not." Erza nodded, understanding where he was getting at.

"No. She can just... be _gone_ in a second. I don't know how to deal with that. I already lost too many important people." Gray moved his eyes to look at Erza's. "When can I take a freaking _break_ from this?"

"You can't. There are no breaks, Gray. We are not children anymore; you know that life can vanish in a second, as you said, you lost people, and now, instead of losing another one person you love, and you didn't. So, stop whining: Juvia's alive. Go make sure to have no regrets anymore." She put a hand over his shoulder. "You need to stay with her when she wakes up."

Gray nodded and went to see his girlfriend. He wasn't going to let her down anymore.

**AN: **Okay, let's get something straight: I am a **big sucker** for happy endings. I hate when characters dies. I don't freaking care if we have to take a lesson from it: I like and hoot with all my being for the 'happily ever after'. So, the probability of me killing a character is slim. I know that as a writer, I have to, but I'm not in that phase yet; I'm in denial about how life sucks and I'll be for some time. So, sorry if you were expecting a dead Juvia with a (even more) devastated Gray.

Let's all pretend that blue is a common hair color, okay? I mean, in Fairy Tail _only_ we have Juvia, Levy, Jellal/Mystogan, Happy and Wendy!

And I decided to finish this chapter because I almost died. I had a fever, guys... 40,5° celsius. I don't know how to say it in Fahrenheit, but basically, I was expecting death. Anyway... Near-death experiences always make me write, so... after so much time... here we go! :D

By the way, we'll have a third part, because I don't know if you remember, but Gray left Juvia a message back in part one. I think that I'll write what he said when he thought she was gone. :D Besides, I have to explain why another woman had Juvia's purse.

Thanks to:** Uchiha Evangeline , Tsanami SaberFairy , PattyPatt, xRainGirl , xJuvia, Shikalein, LittleLiar666 , Yukari Hiwada, MissForgetfulMe, Ushiio , GrayFullbusterfangirl , superduperizee, YamixTeaLover, NekoMaji , Mozzey , Yukistar, Armageddon Angel, ChibiWaruChan , Seirin , Fleur-de-Lys-Chan , Xeylah , FairyTailxoLove, Gray-Mochi **and** Sarapyon **who reviewed! You rock!

Okay, can I say: Chapter **294** was AWESOME. It gave me goose bumps. Mashima is my hero again. And Juvia's hair in that color page was perfect, it looked like Cana's back in chapter I'm-too-lazy-to-go-search-for-it!

Anyway, I'm still sick, so I have to go rest! I hope I didn't ruin 'Life without you' for you guys! Review, alright? ;D


	14. My Wife And Kids

**AN: **This one is dedicated to **Armaggedon Angel**, he knows why. Our link is still on, bro! LOL I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Special thanks to **Ulcaasi**, who pretty much beta-ed this chapter by pointing out my mistakes!

**My Wife And Kids**

As the car stopped, Gray; now a 38-year-old man, looked outside and sighed. The boys were not in the meeting place yet. It was Wednesday, so it was his turn to pick the kids in school. Juvia's car was being checked because she thought something funny was happening to the brakes. Gray, concerned about her safety, took it to the mechanic who told him that it would take two days to fix the problem, so he was the driver of his wife _and_ kids for the day.

"Papa." Gray immediately looked to the back seat and smiled to his three-year-old daughter in her baby chair. She was absolutely the light of his world. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she looked so much like her mother, because of her white skin, blue wavy hair and small cute nose and mouth. "Where is Bo? And Cane? Maggie misses them."

"They're coming, princess." He said. "It won't take much longer for them to arrive." She smiled and nodded. "So tell me, what did you learn today in daycare?"

"Oh, oh!" She clapped her hands in excitement. "Today, Miss Gohan teach Maggie that we can never, eeeeeeever go out alone, because it is dangerous." The little girl said, suddenly serious and Gray also offered her a face as serious as hers, but thinking it was amusing. "And she also tell us not to accept gifts from people we don't know."

"That's very good advice, Maggie." Gray said. Well, he always taught his children to not speak to unknown people, but it was nice to know that at least her teacher was giving her good advice. It has been three weeks since the youngest Fullbuster entered pre-school and she was always babbling about the new things she learned.

"That was first, and then we had drawing time!" While his daughter went on and on about her day, Gray just smiled and nodded. She was such a miracle, just like her brothers. If anyone had asked him twenty-years before that if he would be married and with children, he would've told them: hell no!

Gray Fullbuster never thought that he would settle down. Until destiny tackled him. No, _literally_. His wife came down _attacking_ him when they first met. She was in a gang, he was a member of a selected opposing Club; they were enemies. Long story short, she became good and they ended up together after she stalked him for a year, got married after 4 years of dating, when they were married for three years, she got pregnant.

The first one to arrive in the world was Rain Bo Fullbuster. Gray and his wife weren't planning on having a baby for another 2 years, but sometimes you can't argue with fate. They were so happy with the arrival of this new life. When they discovered that they were having a boy, Juvia wanted to name him Gray Jr, but the senior Gray said no. His kid should have his own name, so he got in charge of naming any male children they could have, and she could choose the middle names.

He thought he was being romantic when he held his son and named him Rain, since the day he and Juvia met, it was pouring very hard. And even though Juvia wasn't such a fan of that particularly weather, after hearing Gray's reasons, she agreed and chose the middle name 'Bo'. Gray was so happy to become a dad that he agreed. When he looked to his first-born, nothing else mattered. Besides, he didn't have time to think about it, because later in the day the kid was born, his friends snatched him and led him to a bar.

The next morning, after registering his son, he stared at Rain's birth certificate, and read out loud: "Rain Bo Fullbuster", he almost had a heart-attack. Was his son named Rainbow? His _male_,with a_ penis,_ son? Oh yeah, the kid would be traumatized.

It didn't matter for a very long time. Everyone called him Bo and the kid didn't complain, after all, he was a kid. Blue hair like his mother, white skin like his mother, but had Gray's features and was built up exactly like his father.

To their surprise, three years later, Juvia got pregnant again. And it was another boy. This time, the pregnancy didn't go too smoothly. Juvia needed to be in bed rest for the third trimester and they had to perform a C-section to get the baby out. She suffered a very worrisome hemorrhage and they had to take her left ovary in the process.

But nothing else mattered when they held their baby boy for the first time. Harry Cane Fullbuster was a small baby, with a bunch of dark hair. After some time, they would learn that he only inherited his mother's eyes, looking exactly like Gray did when he was small. And despite of his name, Cane, as he was usually called, was a very calm child. Bo immediately took his function as a big brother to a serious level, always looking for his baby brother.

Once they were ready to leave the hospital, the doctors told Gray and Juvia that it was possible, but it would be more difficult for Juvia to have another baby, if that's what they were planning, since she only had one ovary. It was fine by them. They had two healthy, _beautiful_ boys.

So, you probably guessed that learning that they were having another baby four years later was a bit of a shock for both Juvia and Gray. Rain Bo was already 7 and Harry Cane was turning five in a few months. All the doctors they saw, told them that with the previous problem Juvia had when she gave birth to Cane could come up again, and they needed to think it very hard if they wanted to go with the pregnancy.

But for Juvia there wasn't anything to talk about; if she was pregnant, the baby would come to this world. Gray agreed, and surprisingly, the pregnancy went smoothly. And just like Rain Bo's birth, it was a natural one and Juvia was just fine afterwards; giving Gray a baby daughter.

The first time he held his daughter, he felt the same as he did with when he held his sons, of course, but he also felt something else, a much more powerful protective feeling. She was so beautiful. No one would ever be worthy of her, he could tell.

They named her Magenta Sun Fullbuster. They were prepared to have a boy, since at the ultrasounds the doctor could never see the baby's sex, and since they already had two boys, both Gray and Juvia had to decide fast about her name.

Now, three years later, his little Maggie, was the ray of light of his life, right beside her mother.

The car's door opened and a dark haired boy entered it. His bluish eyes had the same shade as his backpack and he offered his father a smile. The eight-year-old, despite of his _messy_ – you could say that Harry Cane resembled a little _Hurricane_, and hurricanes were very messy – name, was a sweet kid. _That_, he took from his mother.

"Hi, dad."

"Hey there, young man." Gray said affectionately. "How was school today?"

"Great. Got an A in math."

"That's my boy." The older man said with pride. His youngest son wasn't the outdoorsy type, he was more like a – for a lack of a better word – a nerd. He was the smartest kid in his class, followed by Nell Dragoneel, Lucy and Natsu's daughter; which made him even prouder. The blonde girl had the same relationship Natsu had with Gray, always trying to beat Cane, but the boy, unlike his father, didn't want to fight over his grades. He was good at studying; it was not a competition for him, like it was for Nell. Despite of it all, they were somewhat friends.

But Gray's child beating Natsu's in anything was a good thing.

Cane looked to his sister, when he finally settle down. "Hey, Mags!"

"Cane!" Magenta raised her tiny arms towards his brother, who complied and hugged her. "Maggie missed you."

"Yeah, me too." Cane kissed her hair.

"Have you seen your brother?" Gray asked and Cane shook his head and Gray sighed. "That boy…"

At that moment, the door located on Gray's side of the vehicle opened and Rain Bo entered the car. His blue hair in a Mohawk and with a scowl, much like his father had when he was mad.

"Hey, kiddo." Gray smiled. "How was your day?" Rain Bo snorted and looked towards the window. The boy was twelve, and was passing through his adolescence phase with flying colors. Dark clothes, mad at the world, the hairstyle, _ignoring_ his parents. "Bo, I'm talking to…"

"My name is _Rain_!" He yelled. "_Stop_ calling me Bo. Gosh, you are _so_ lame." Outbursts of anger coming out of nowhere. Oh yes, he was a teenager now.

"Hey." Gray said in a commanding voice. "_Hey_! Look at me when I speak to you, boy." Rain's black orbs locked into his father's. "Don't you use that tone with me." Gray's voice was hard. "I am not one of your friends, I am your _father_ and when you talk to me, you'll talk with respect. Got it?" The boy looked down and mumbled something. "I asked: Did you get it?" Gray knew that his tone was harsh, but if he didn't set boundaries, soon no one would stop Rain from being mean with everyone else.

"Yes, sir." Rain Bo finally said and Gray nodded.

"Good. Today we'll have to talk about this attitude of yours when we train at home." Gray saw his oldest son open his mouth to protest, but interrupted. "Oh yes, we're training today, so you can have your…" He looked to his daughter. "a-s-s kicked for being, well… a…" He glanced over his daughter again. "jerk."

"Crap." The blue haired boy said and Maggie put her tiny hands over her mouth, in horror.

"Bo said a bad word." She was horrified; Rain turned to look to his sister and showed her his tongue.

"Monster Maggie."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" At that, Rain started to tickle her and as she squealed with delight by his ministrations and Cane's laughter, Gray told them to put their seatbelts, grinning at their interactions.

"Hi, babies!" Juvia said, opening the passengers' door looking to the backseat of the car.

"Mommy!" Magenta yelled and struggled to get free of her baby seat, but couldn't. "Maggie missed you!"

"And Mommy missed you too, Baby Girl!" Juvia put her purse on the floor of the car, entered it, staying in her knees so she could look at her children. "Cane, baby. Come here, so Mama can give you a kiss." The dark haired boy blushed but leant forward just the same so his mother could kiss his hair. Juvia, then, changed her attention to her eldest son, who was looking outside, by the window, trying to not be noticed. "Bo, my boy."

"Don't call him Bo; he's _touchy_ today." Gray smirked and Rain stopped look to the window to glare into his father's direction, right in front of where he was seated. Juvia ignored him.

"Come on, Bo. Give your mommy a kiss." The boy rolled his eyes, but did lean forward enough for Juvia to kiss his forehead. Gray rolled his eyes. Liking or not, Rain Bo Fullbuster was a momma's boy.

"And you, my little fairy princess!" Juvia tickled her daughter, who laughed in delight, kissing her soundly on the cheek. "Did Miss Gohan like your Fairy costume?"

"Yes!" Maggie nodded and Juvia smiled. The little girl was wearing a ballet costume, with tutu and all the paraphernalia. The wings were safely in the trunk, so it wouldn't bend. "She said that Maggie looked very pretty."

"And you are, indeed." Juvia nodded and finally seated like a normal person on the passengers' seat. She looked to her husband and smiled when saw his scowl. "Juvia didn't forget about you, Gray-sama." She leaned and kissed on the cheek, but his scowl didn't change.

"_Now_ you give all the attention to the brats first." He feigned hurt. "Maybe we shouldn't have had kids, so I could still have you all for myself."

"Hey!" Rain Bo and Harry Cane said at the same time and Maggie mimicked it, without really knowing what was going on.

"We're right _here_!" Cane said, waving into the air, to make a point.

Juvia giggled. "How about later Juvia give _all_ of her attention to you, Gray-sama?" She said, running a finger over his arm, making him shudder.

"That would be nice." Gray smirked. "Listen, you three; bedtime is 7, 8 and 9; by order beginning with the youngest. No delays. Your mother and I have business to… do."

"That's _disgusting_, dad." Rain said, had a slight idea of what his parents were planning to do. He didn't know the _whole_ thing, but it was his parents, so it was probably disgusting.

"Well, do I complain about your creepy posters and music that makes my brain seek for refuge?" Gray asked, looking to see if his wife had the seatbelt on.

"Yes." Rain responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, _I'm_ the parent; it's my job to complain about it. But I let you do it. So far, I am letting you express yourself, or whatever." Gray rolled his eyes. Rain snorted. "But if you start to use make-up, I am beating the crap out of you."

"Daddy! You said a bad word." Maggie pointed out.

"Yes, _Daddy_. You did." Juvia said looking at his with a flirty smile. Gray groaned when he felt that Juvia's hand was in his thigh.

"Save it for _later_." He whispered to Juvia, and then he looked at Maggie by the reviewer mirror. "And I am sorry, princess. I'll try not to say it again, okay?"

"Okay." The car stayed in silence as they made their way home, when after a minute, the small girl asked: "Daddy, why you always looking through that mirror over there?" She pointed.

Juvia laughed and Gray smirked. He couldn't possibly explain to his three-year-old daughter what the mirror was for.

"It's because with it, I can see _you_, princess." Gray said, looking to the said mirror. "That's why your chair is placed right in the middle. You are way prettier than Bo and Cane."

While Magenta giggled, putting her hands over her mouth; Rain and Harry started to argue how unfair Gray was and that he didn't use that mirror for _that_!

Juvia just laughed and when they stopped in a red light, Gray leaned and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, making his children complain, while his wife just grinned.

Yes, if someone asked Gray about if he would ever get married and have children, he would say 'hell no'. Currently, if anyone asked Gray what he would _never _change, his answer would be: "My wife and kids." Okay, so _maybe_ he would prefer that Rain Bo would have less of an attitude…

**AN:** Yes, Miss _Gohan_. Sorry about that. I was catching up with Dragon Ball and, well the thing gets stuck in your mind. Be glad that she didn't end up being called Miss Vegeta or Miss Trunks. *has a thing for them*

I imagine that someone named **Rain Bo**, would be nice and sweet. But come on, he is a BOY named 'Rainbow'. That phase he's passing through will go away. But he'll keep the Mohawk once he's older. Why? Because it's hot.

**Harry Cane**, Hurricane, pun intended. I figure, that is a name of a guy who is a blast! But he ended up being the calm one out of the Fullbusters. And he's smart! A mini-geeky-Gray. What's _**not**_ to love? And the rivalry with Nell? It's _**so**_ gonna turn up to be love once they're older. ;D

**Magenta is a color**. It's a shade of pink, and since Gray's name is a color, I thought it would be nice for her to have a color name as well, just like her siblings have their names like their mother's, you know… nature stuff. Juvia, Rainbow, Hurricane.

BTW: **Gray-looks on a nerd**? Please, someone freezes me until Cane reaches legal age! Okay, inappropriate. I'll stop now.

Thanks to: **Sandanio (**Four reviews! Thank you**), TheRandomGirl, woofyy (**Three reviews! You guys spoil me too much!**), Diilark, Seirin , lDoubt , AnimeFreak992 (**Muchas Gracias!**), Tsanami SaberFairy , YamixTeaLover , rosarosa101, superduperizee, Yukistar, MissForgetfulMe , xRainGirl, NekoMaji , Yukari Hiwada, Sarapyon , Heroic Panda , GrayFullbusterfangirl , LittleLiar666, Ushiio , Armageddon Angel (**See! I told you about the Rainbow connection!**), Xeylah , Chibi Waru-Chan , angelbaby5643, Gray-Mochi, Mozzey **and** PattyPatt, **who reviewed! You rock my world!

Sorry if I don´t PM every single one of you, but I am at the worst pc there is. The mouse, it still has a freaking ball under it. Young people don´t know, but that´s how old this pc is! Anyways, this pc is crappy. But I love every review!

Review again, pretty please? :D


	15. Unicorns

**AN:** Random. And so sorry for the lack of updates: college was sucking up all my energy. But now it's summer vacation, so, expect to hear more from me! :)

**Unicorns**

Gray was having dinner with his girlfriend and telling her about what happened that day at his work, like he always did.

"…when Natsu woke up he had lipstick on!" He laughed and when Juvia didn't join him, he stared at her and saw that the blunette was looking to the wall behind him. The man looked in the same direction she was looking and when he didn't see anything wrong with it, his gaze returned to the woman. Gray started to talk again. "And then a bunch of strippers appeared out of nowhere. They were very hot. I even got a lap dance." Gray took a sip of his drink and waited for Juvia to lash out on him asking all kinds of questions, but when she didn't, he became worried.

Usually, Juvia paid attention in everything he said like her life depended on it; and she was never that quiet.

"Hey, Juvia." Gray touched her hand and the blue haired woman finally looked at him. "Where were you?" He asked nicely.

"What?" She blinked, not understanding what he was talking about.

"It looked like your mind was far away." He said and she smiled.

"Sorry. It's just…" She put a hand over his. "Wedding stuff. Don't worry."

"Yeah?" Gray frowned. He was very good at detecting whenever Juvia was lying; he discovered that she sucked at lying to him, so it was very easy for him to call her bluffs. And yet, that time, he had no idea why he couldn't read her better. "What wedding stuff?"

"You don't want to know. It's boring." She waved him off and got up, collecting her plate. When she was passing by Gray, she kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry."

He frowned and stared as she went to the kitchen. Something was definitely up: whenever the subject 'wedding' came up, she babbled about it until Gray's ears bled with it. He got up and went after her.

Gray knew very well that something was happening with Juvia and she had the tendency to keep it down to herself, so he couldn't be burden with whatever it was. The silly woman.

"Okay, what is it?" He leaned over the kitchen's doorframe. Juvia looked over her shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Juvia." Gray rolled his eyes. "I know you: something happened and you are keeping it from me." She started doing the dishes. "Are you going to ignore me?" Not a word from her. "Very mature." He mumbled and when she looked his way, he showed his tongue and she laughed.

"That was gross. Are you sure I'm the immature one?"

"Whatever." He smirked and they stayed in silence for a few moments, before he broke it. "So, what is it?" Juvia sighed.

"It's stupid." She said quietly and returned to wash the plate.

"Let me be the judge." He walked towards her and when he was close enough, Gray turned off the water and waited her tell him what was bugging her.

"Today we went to take measures for the bridesmaids' dresses." Juvia sighed. "And Lucy-san brought her dress to get adjusted." Gray nodded. So far, he didn't know what in the world would make her sad. "It was the dress her mother wore in her own wedding."

Frowning, Gray waited for her to finish the story, but apparently, that was it.

"Uh..." He started. "And what upset you was...?"

The blunette woman turned and turned the water on again.

"See, it's stupid."

"No, no, no." Gray turned the water off and made her turn to him again. "It's probably not stupid. I'm just having a little trouble to see what upset you, that's it." Juvia looked down to her feet. "Was the bridesmaid dress... ugly?" He asked.

"A little bit, but the dresses are supposed to be ugly." She shrugged and Gray nodded. He had no idea why the hell ugly bridesmaids' dresses were supposed to be ugly, but it appeared to be common knowledge.

"Help me out here, Juvia." Gray sighed. "What upset you?"

She bit her lower lip in apprehension.

"Lucy had her wedding dress since she was a little girl." Juvia mumbled and Gray almost couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Did the dress upset you?" The black haired man asked and Juvia shook her head in denial. "Did Lucy upset you?"

"No." His girlfriend said and Gray felt like screaming in frustration: if she didn't tell him, he couldn't help.

"Okay." He breathed. "Just tell me what did upset you."

"The fact that she had her wedding dress since she was a child." Juvia responded.

'Do women drive men crazy on purpose? That must be it.' He thought.

He asked if it was the dress; it wasn't. He asked if it was Lucy; it wasn't. So, in the end it was both?

What the hell?

"Baby, I don't get it. I _really_ don't." Gray said in defeat after thinking for a bit. He sighed and even called her 'baby', a thing that he rarely did. That was how frustrated he was. "You know that if you don't say it, I won't get it. You told me that you loved me for months before I realize that you meant it. If you don't say what happened, I'll never know. Just this once, this _one time_: please, just explain it to me."

Juvia breathed in and nodded. Gray was making an effort and she needed to make an effort as well. It was a silly thing, really. But at that moment, her boyfriend was worried about her and Juvia's life was devoted to make his easier, not harder.

"It's just..." The blunette leant over the sink, so her body was resting against it. "Juvia will never have the wedding dress her mother wore. If she ever wore one, of course."

Realization washed over Gray and he could finally comprehend why Juvia was so upset; that was one of the many things she couldn't have because of the lack of parental presence.

Usually she was a cheerful girl, but when they met each other, she was called Ameonna because her tedency to get depressed. Years passed since anyone called her that for the last time (it was an old acquitance of hers that Gray had the pleasure to punch right into the face) because she had changed so much. Yet, Juvia would get down when she realized other people could do certain things with their parents and she couldn't.

That was one of those things.

It was pretty common for girls to wear their mothers' wedding dresses, and since Juvia never knew who her mother was, it was another item on the list of 'Juvia Won't Have Because She Was Abandoned'.

Gray was lucky enough to have an aunt, a far relative, which was willing to take care of him when his parents died. He was so glad that he didn't have to go to foster care.

But Juvia did.

She had told him about all the houses she lived in, some nice, some _not_ so nice. She left a year before she reached adulthood. She went to school and worked whatever jobs she could find; lived with her backpack glued to her and slept wherever and whenever she could, but her scores at school were always great: she knew that the only way to make her life better was to get a scholarship somewhere.

And she did.

She arrived in Magnolia as a bad girl, but now had an entire family of friends to look out for her, something that still made her uncomfortable. A girl who was used to take care_ of_ herself _by_ herself was happy to have other people to worry about her, even if it was foreign to her.

She told Gray that her parents didn't even left a note with her name on it. She was left in a convent when she was just a few hours old, wrapped in a thin blanket. The nuns that found her also named her. Juvia, in one of the many languages the nuns' spoke, meant 'rain', and when the girl was left there, it was pouring very hard. While 'Loxar' was because when they realized there was a baby on their door, a famous religious singer, Sal Loxar was playing and they figured: why not?

Gray knew she was hurt by it. It was like her mother didn't even bother to name her even after she carried her daughter for nine months.

So, in the end, Juvia would become a little down when the subject was motherhood; and the dress thing was a big deal.

"I wish it didn't bother you so much." He whispered.

"Usually it doesn't." She said barely loud for him to hear. "I think about it less than before. When Juvia was young, she used to think that her mother was a princess that fell in love with someone she couldn't be with and had to give her up, or that she thought she couldn't raise me but would find me as soon as she could. She never did, of course." The blunette sighed heavily. "It was silly, but eventually, years later, I learnt that it was just wishful thinking. Every time she saw a mother with a child on the street, Juvia would get jealous, but since she found you and our friends, the thoughts are almost never there. But there are..."

"Bad days. I know." Gray raised his arm to look better at her and she stared up. "I have them too when I think of Ur. It's alright, we all have bad days."

Juvia nodded. "I know. Tomorrow I'll be better."

"Okay. You have the right to be upset." He nodded and lowered his head and captured her mouth on his. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too." The girl smiled a little. "More than you know. You have no idea of how much you saved me. How troubled I was."

"You were always good, Juvia. You just needed a little push." He grinned and she smiled back, her eyes glassy but much better than before.

Letting his arm back on her shoulders, they stayed in silence for a few moments, but Gray couldn't help but think about Lucy's wedding dress and how Juvia would have to see it with frequency.

"You know... About the wedding dress..." Gray started to say. "How about when we get married, you choose some real beautiful dress that our daughter can use? You'll be starting your own tradition." He shrugged, but when the words left his mouth, he knew he had just given her ammo to bug him about him marrying her.

But she didn't even stir from her spot, arms still wrapped around him.

That. Was. Odd.

Maybe someone built a time machine, traveled in time, stepped on a bug and changed history.

Or maybe Armageddon was arriving.

Either way, it was something to be concerned about.

"Okay, I just said that we are going to get married in the future, and said that we would have children and you didn't freak out. I am officially worried."

Juvia giggled and he could feel her get a little better. The woman looked up, smiling.

"It's not like Juvia doesn't think about we getting married. It's all in the plans." She shrugged. "You don't really have a choice but marry me."

"Oh yeah?" He grinned. Of course she planned marrying him. She made that perfectly clear every day since they've met each other.

"Yes. In about three more years you're gonna propose, Gray-sama." She said playing a little and he played along.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"And why this time frame?" He asked curious.

"Because Juvia wants to be married before she's twenty-eight." The blunette shrugged.

"Why?"

"Who knows?" She giggled. "It was something that stuck in my head since I was a child. Juvia decided everything about her wedding when she was about... 8 years old."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows in question and she nodded. "Tell me more."

"Well..." She thought. "There's this big light-blue-sparkly carriage..."

"How many horses will be pulling it?" Gray asked, already guessing that would be at least four.

"No, not horses: unicorns." Juvia giggled and he frowned for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"Unicorns?" He asked and she slapped his chest playfully.

"Juvia was only 8. And unicorns were her favorite thing back then." The woman pouted and Gray laughed. "Unicorns and princesses. By the way, I hope you enjoy wearing a suit that looks like the one Cinderella's prince wore; Juvia's dress will be like hers, you know?"

He rolled his eyes at that. "Sure. So, how many _unicorns_ will be pulling the carriage?" He asked as she continued to talk about the wedding she planned when she was just a child.

He couldn't give her the years she lost with her own mother. He couldn't give her the dress her mother wore in her wedding. What he could do was to give her, someday, her dream wedding and help her have a family to have the tradition.

Because, as she said, he didn't really have a choice: he was bound to her, willingly.

He could dress as a prince. He could even do the stupidest thing like ride a freakin' carriage. Gray would do his best to make her have her perfect day.

The tricky thing was to find the damn unicorns for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, I want unicorns in my wedding too.

And it's totally random. But come on, most of little girls pictured their wedding day. I know I did. Nowadays I don't want to get married, but I still think about it just because it's fun.

Anyway, thanks to: **F.T-fangirl****, ****ilovefanficXD****, ****Tsanami SaberFairy****, bystander, ****MissForgetfulMe****, ****Ulcaasi****, ****FreeGhostLife430****, ****angelbaby5643, ****NekoMaji****, bystanding guest, ****Yukari Hiwada****, ****Fullbusterrulesmyheart****, ****PattyPatt****, ****TheRedSin****, Guest, ****superduperizee****, Yukistar, ****Sangami****, ****Chibi Waru-Chan****, Xeylah****, ****Armageddon Angel****, ****Fleur-de-Lys-Chan **who reviewed! You guys are the BEST!

Next update will happen December 24th because of Christmas! :D


	16. The Right One

**AN**: _Fairy_ Christmas, everyone! Yeah. I am _that_ lame. :O

**The Right One**

"That one." She pointed to the corner and Gray looked confused for a moment once he saw exactly what tree she was referring to.

"Uh… The little one?"

"Yes."

"With _no_ leaves on it?"

"Yes."

He frowned to his girlfriend. The tree was a small little thing, the branches, instead of green leaves, were bare. To tell the truth, it was an ugly, ugly little tree but apparently, that was the one they were taking home.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked Juvia and the young woman nodded happily. "Fine. Pick it up and I'll go pay." He sighed and she squealed in happiness, kissing his cheek and going to get the tree.

Gray spotted the owner of the trees and quickly made his way to him, already taking his wallet out of his pocket.

"Have you chosen yet, sir?" The man smiles to Gray, showing his three golden teeth.

"Yeah." Gray nodded. "The small one there."

The man stared pass him and frowned when saw the blue haired woman looking adoringly to the small tree.

"Are you sure?"

"Apparently." Gray sighed.

"The girl got attached to the little one?" The salesman chuckled and Gray nodded. "Women, right?"

"How much?" Gray asked the older man, not wanting to have a conversation about women with him.

"I don't know, ten bucks?" The salesman shrugged and Gray raised an eyebrow to him. "That tree was going to the trash, but since you want it, I may as well get money for lunch."

"Man, where do you eat?" Gray asked giving him the money.

**#**

"Isn't it adorable?" Juvia said, putting their brand new tree on the table. "And to think that no one was going to get it."

"Imagine my surprise." Gray said with sarcasm and rolled his eyes while taking his coat off. Juvia was so happy with their little tree that it was quite adorable, not counting the fact that the tree was an ugly thing.

"Juvia is going to make it so beautiful." She was gleeful and finally took her light blue coat off when she finished settling the tree. "It will be the _best_ tree there is."

Gray couldn't understand why she was so passionate about that tree. It was a scrawny leafless tree for goodness sake! That was the first Christmas they would spend together at their new apartment; they had move in together three months before and Gray was sure that Juvia wanted to get a perfect tree to have a perfect holiday. Yet, she chose the least Christmassy tree _ever_.

"So… why did you want that tree so much?" Gray walked closer to Juvia, standing by her side and watching the tree.

"It looked like it needed a home." She shrugged.

"Yeah." Her boyfriend nodded in agreement. "Sure it did. None else would've taken it. We were the crazy ones."

"Don't talk about her like that." Juvia pouted and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Now is it a 'her'?" Gray rolled his eyes. "Really, Juvia? It's just a tree. We should've bought one with leaves, at least."

"No. She is perfect." Juvia mumbled and Gray turned to stare at his girlfriend. She was acting weirder than usual: getting emotionally attached to an ugly tree wasn't exactly a normal day activity for her, even with _her_ level of craziness. "She'll fit in perfectly."

"Okay, why did you want that tree so much?" He asked and raised a hand when she turned to tell him that she 'had no idea what he was talking about'. "Don't even. I know you and you don't just get all emotional about a tree. So, what's up?"

Looking down undecided if she should tell him or not, Juvia bit her lower lip while Gray waited with patience whatever was in her mind. He was a very patient guy, he truly was and he knew that her life hadn't always been easy, and even though she never hid her feelings, she had the tendency to overcompensate things; since she never had a house, she wanted a big one someday; since she never had a pet while growing up, she wanted to buy them a dog; since she never had a real family, she wanted a perfect one of her own someday.

That's why she buying that tree bothered him: it was everything _but_ perfect. And when she wasn't fighting for things to be perfect, it had some deep meaning behind it.

"Everyone was buying the big trees." She mumbled, after a minute. "The trees with green leaves; the perfect tree to put the gifts under. No one really looks to the imperfect, broken ones. They are just shoved into a corner, ignored even though they also need a home." Her eyes were glassy and Gray stepped closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "They didn't want to be cut and put for sale, didn't have a choice; yet, there they were."

"We're not talking about trees anymore, are we?" Gray asked quietly even though he already knew they weren't. She was talking about her time in foster care.

"It's just…" Juvia sighed and snuggling closer to her boyfriend. "Juvia remembers this time of the year: lots of couples felt 'generous' and wanted to adopt. All the kids tried their best to look nice and beautiful so they could get adopted." The blue haired woman rested her head on the crook of Gray's neck. "Then all those couples would visit and choose a kid. Juvia… Juvia was a lot broodier than she is right now with strangers so none of those couples ever sat with her to just talk and give her a shot. They always wanted the bright, colorful ones. The ones who would smile with everything."

"Like the trees with leaves back in the store." Gray nodded in understanding. Juvia was reviving her childhood fears and he could understand that. He also had his own moments where he would remember the loss of his parents or his foster mother. "You wanted the scrawny little one because no one wanted you when you were a kid."

"I guess." She murmured. "Your psychology classes are paying off."

"Thanks." He chuckled and hugged her tighter. "Listen, Juvia. You were a kid and unfortunately the people who went to choose were a bunch of morons who couldn't see potential. You are pretty awesome; they missed a very good girl to have in the family." Gray kissed the top of her head. "But now, you do have a family and we do not take you for granted. We are not letting you leave."

"Good." She tightened her grip on his waist.

"Yeah." They were in silence for a few minutes. "We're gonna do the 'Buy the leafless tree' every year, aren't we?" He sighed and Juvia giggled, so the answer was implied. "Great." Gray rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "You go do your magic and change that little tree into our tree. I am going to watch tv."

"Help me?" The blunette smiled sweetly. "_Please_? This is the first Christmas we spend living together."

The man analyzed her. It was the holidays, she was upset with her lack of good memories and as the love of her life (as she said a few times), it was his job to make her happy.

And at that moment, what was going to make her happy was to put decorations on their little tree.

"Whatever." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"I might as well get used to it." He shrugged. "I'll go find the decorations."

"Juvia will get the cotton."

Gray frowned, but said nothing; she probably knew what she was doing.

**#**

_Five years later_

"Gray-sama, that gift is too big for our tree." Juvia said, giggling, and Gray sighed.

"Well, who's the one that insists every year to get the smaller tree we can find?"

"Juvia knows that this is the baby's first Christmas and all, but you don't actually have to give him a gift, you know?" Juvia giggled. "He's going to be born in late January or early February."

Juvia put her hand over her stomach and Gray grinned in an instant. He was so excited to be a father, especially around Christmas and during the winter: he had his best memories from his childhood during that time, and now with the baby, he was going to keep adding good memories.

"I know. But as you said: it's the kid's first Christmas. Needs to be good." Gray left the present by the small tree, which was wrapped with cotton all over its branches and with the usual Christmas ornaments.

The present was a little too big: it was a stroller and it was the best money (_their_ money) could buy.

Juvia giggled when Gray stood by her side and put his hand over her belly as well.

"This little man will have many awesome Christmases." He laughed.

"Juvia was thinking about that, Gray-sama." The blunette said. "Maybe we should start to buy the usual trees for Christmas."

"What? Why?" The man stared at her, confused. He was quite fond of their weird Christmas tree.

"Juvia wants a traditional Christmas for him, Gray-sama. Like I never had." She said. "And small trees wrapped in cotton are not it."

Gray stared at her and then to the tree.

It was... _unusual_, that was for sure. But it was his sixth year with a small tree. Before Juvia, with Ur and spending the holidays at the guild, the trees were big and puffy.

Yet, it was _his_ tree with Juvia. It was _their_ tradition. It was _their_ thing. And would be _their_ son's tradition.

"No way. I like the tiny tree." Gray shook his head. "It makes whichever present I put under it looks like it's giant!"

"But..." Juvia tried.

"Juvia Fullbuster, stop that. Our Christmas tree will stay small: we will keep going to choose the ones that would never be picked by anyone else for you, for me and for the baby. We are not normal anyway." Juvia smiled and kissed him; both of them looked to the tree as he completed it. "Something don't need to be perfect to be the right one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Merry Christmas, guys! Sorry about the touchy feely story, but this _is_ the holidays!

So, the tree is based off the tree I had when I was 6. My mom brought home a leafless tree and at first I was doubtful that it would be a good Christmas tree, but after we were done, I swear, fourteen years later and no other tree we found was as perfect as that one. *_*

Thanks to: **Fleur-De-Lys-Chan****, ****Theejay-sama****, ****Tsanami SaberFairy****, ****Chibi Waru-Chan****, ****Katy-Joanne209****, ****PattyPatt****, ****Armageddon Angel****, ****YamixTeaLover****, ****Kyogan-Saori****, ****MissForgetfulMe****, ****Ulcaasi****, penguin trainer, ****superduperizee****, ****AngelBaby5643****, ****gravediggerx****, YUkistar, ****Seyrin****, ****Xeylah****, ****Ushiio **and **xScarletxMoonx0** who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Well, I am planning on writing another chapter before the 26th (that's the day I'll travel to an island with no internet, so no updates until after New Years), Christmas related of course. But if I can't, Happy New Year to all of you, guys!

Bonney :)


	17. Rainy Wedding

**AN: **Boo-ya! Surprised that I am updating this one? Haha, me too! **Esthellar** was the one who reminded me to do it; so, this one is for you, waifu s2

You should hear this song: _**You're my destiny by Jim Brickman & Martina McBride**_when the cue starts. It's such a beautiful song.

**#**

**Rainy Wedding**

He couldn't believe that he was doing _that_ on his wedding day. He was supposed to be waiting for his bride on the altar; waiting to see her in a beautiful white dress, and being surprised with how beautiful she looked, think about their future together while she walked towards him.

Gray Fullbuster was _not_ supposed to be in the room his fiancée was waiting for her cue to walk down the aisle.

Once he arrived, the dark haired man saw that Lucy, one of the bridesmaids, was saying something to the door – which he knew that led to a closet –, while Levy, the woman that informed him about the crisis, pushed him inside the room so he could fix it.

"Gray..." Lucy sighed in relief. "She refuses to come out."

"Let me talk to her." Gray said, walking towards the blonde, and Lucy stepped away so he could talk to his fiancée through the door. "Juvia? It's me, Gray." The man heard her cry harder inside and he sighed: of course she was crying. Of course his wedding day couldn't be normal; it was _impossible_ for something be normal for him. God forbids any normality in his life, right? Shit, he didn't even want to think about their children. "Juvia, what are you doing in there?"

"It's raining!" The muffled response came.

"That's not what I asked." He said with calm. "I asked why you are hiding in the closet."

"B-because it's our wedding day and it's ra-ra-ra-a-a-aining!" She sobbed the last word very loudly and Gray could picture her sitting on the floor, crying inside the closed and he hated it to hear her crying, even for something silly as rain.

"It happens." Gray tried to reason with her.

"Juvia chose to get married in the summer," Juvia responded from inside. "the _driest_ one ever registered in Magnolia and it rains _today_?" She yelled in frustration, and her fiancée could see her in his mind, face red and eyes a little puffy from crying.. "Is it asking too much for an important day without rain? It isn't fair!"

"So, you decided to lock yourself in the closet?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Juvia answered.

"For the _whole_ day?"

"Yes." She hesitated.

"Are you telling that you're _leaving_ me at the altar?" Gray asked, knowing that that question would make her a little unsettled. Juvia was many things – unpredictable being one of them –, but sometimes he could read her like a book, and that day she was just overly emotional, since she was marrying the man she loved.

"What? _No_!" After a moment – he guessed it was difficult for her to get up quickly from the floor with a puffy dress – Juvia tried to open the door, but Gray held the knob so she wouldn't come out. Inside, the woman frowned, not understanding why the door wasn't opening. "Gray-sama? What...?"

"This is our wedding day." The man told her through the door, calmly. "I'm not supposed to see you until you walk down the aisle or it's considerate to be bad omen, right?" He asked.

"You don't believe in that." Juvia pointed out. Gray didn't believe in anything other than that you're the only one who can write your future, she was right. But this was special to _her_.

"I don't, but you do." He said, leaning on the door. "Like you believe that when you're sad, it rains. Are you sad for marrying me?" Gray asked and Juvia gasped so loudly that he could hear through the door. Good, it meant that she was having second thoughts about staying inside the closet.

"No! No! Of course not!" The blunette tried to explain. "Juvia is so happy that she thinks that her heart will explode."

"Then, why do you think that this has anything to do with your mood?" Gray was talking calmly. He knew that eventually she would come out: there was no way in the world that the Juvia he knew would get cold feet. Even he didn't get it, why should she? The woman's dream was to marry him, for goodness sake.

"Because..."

"Juvia, it rains sometimes when we don't want to, but it's alright. We can still make a good day out of it." Gray said and he could faintly remember that Lucy and Levy were there in the room.

"But..." Gray imagined that the blunette was biting her lower lip, then; she always did that when anxious or nervous.

"Look: I would _still_ marry you even if you wanted us to go to the middle of a forest so a cuckoo bird could celebrate it. Stark naked too!" The man tried to lighten the mood.

"Gray-sama would probably like that." He heard her giggle and he smiled to himself, mission accomplished. Sighing in relief, the only thing that was left to do was to convince her to come out.

"Yes, I would." Gray rested his forehead on the door. "So, c'mon, Ju." He used her special nickname and for a moment there, the door ceased to exist and Juvia was resting her forehead on his too, even in all the weirdness, they still had their moments. That silly wonderful woman that made him feel like that. "It's just water. We make our happiness and if you get your ass out of the closet and go meet me in the altar, I'll promise in front of many people to love you every day from now on. Even when it rains. _Especially_ when it rains."

"That sounds nice." She smiled sweetly, Gray was sure.

"Yes, it does." He cleared his throat when he heard Lucy say _'This is _so_ cute'_ and blushed. Count him to go through all of that and forget that there were witnesses to it: he only showed his sweet side to Juvia and that was because somehow she managed to do it without he realizing it was happening. "Will I see you there in a few minutes?"

"Yes." The blunette said. "Sorry about that, Gray-sama."

"You've done worse, trust me." The man laughed. "I know exactly whom I am marrying: I knew that would be some drama today."

"Sorry." Juvia said once again, probably blushing in shame.

"Whatever, just get ready and let's get married already. This suit is going to be taken off soon: it will be during our honeymoon or during the reception: it's your call." Gray rearranged his tie, which was suffocating him. "Okay. I'm leaving then."

"You two are _so_ meant to be." Levy said once he was almost leaving the room, and Lucy agreed, nodding and the man rolled his eyes. They were such _girls_.

"Please, this was easy." Gray scoffed. "You should've seen when she gained four pounds and didn't want to leave the bathroom for almost three hours. _That_ was a toughie."

**#**

The rest of the wedding went as planned, Juvia walked down the aisle wearing her beautiful dress and Gray finally understood why man looked so silly when they stared at their brides during the wedding: she was gorgeous. The dress was not as puffy as he thought it would be, it was perfect sized – much to his surprise, since once he was told that she was going to wear a Cinderella dress; it did looked like the movie's dress (yes, Juvia made him watch it). It didn't matter even if she was wearing her worst clothes, that smile would make her beautiful.

Yeap, he was definitely having a serious case of '_silly-groom-titis_.'

At the reception, after greeting the guests they had another small problem: the dance floor was not covered (the probability of rain was really small) and the storm hadn't subdued yet. So, when the first melodies from their song started, Juvia looked to Gray.

"Sorry, Juvia forgot to take it away from the schedule…"

"Why would you?" Gray held his hand up and his fian-, his _wife_, took it, frowning in confusion; and 'eeped' when he pulled her away from the covered area, onto the rain.

_What if I never knew  
>What if I never found you<br>I never had  
>This feeling in my heart<em>

Once they've arrived at the dance floor, both were already very wet. Gray spun her around and then positioned himself, like he was taught to do in all their dance classes. Gently, he put a hand on her waist as they started to dance.

_How did this come to be  
>I don't know how you found me<br>But from the moment I saw you  
>Deep inside my heart I knew<em>

Following his cue, Juvia started to dance as well, but was about to protest that they would get even wetter if they stayed there. Seeing her mouth open, Gray quickly told her his motivations:

"This is our first dance after all." He smiled. "You were very eager to this part."

"But is _raining_, Gray-sama. We..."

"We first met while raining right?" Her husband reminded her. "Then rained again during our first date; and then again in our first trip together. We ended up deciding to marry each other and it's raining again in our wedding day; I think that this is a very good sign, don't you think?" Gray's smile widened. "All the good stuff happened during a storm."

_I wanted someone like you  
>Someone that I could hold on to<br>And give my love until the end  
>Of time<em>

_But forever was just a word (just a word)  
>Something I'd only heard about<br>But now you're always there for me  
>When you say forever I believe<em>

"And I remember promising to give your dream wedding." He could feel the water running down into his hair and down, but didn't care. He promised her something and wanted to keep it. "This might not be ideal, but…"

"No, it's not." Juvia out her left hand on his cheek – her new gold ring shining on its rightful place on her finger –, her dress was getting wetter by the second and her bangs wet and glued to her forehead, but she was smiling brighter than Gray ever saw her do. "It's better. It's _perfect_. Thank you."

_(…)_

_Baby you're my destiny  
>You and I were meant to be<br>With all my heart and soul  
>I'll give my love to have and hold<br>And as far as I can see  
>From now until eternity<br>You were always meant to be_

_My destiny_

**#**

**AN:** Soooooo… Fluff. Like… really, really fluffy feels took over me while writing this.

Thanks to: **Armageddon Angel****, ****Sarapyon****, ****Medaka-chan****, ****AngelBaby5643****, ****Duchess K****, ****Gray-Mochi****, ****Ulcaasi****, ****Kyogan-Saori****, ****Inflamed Writ****, ****Tsanami SaberFairy****, ****Liliana-chan****, ****YamixTeaLover****, ****Chibi Waru-Chan****, ****Yukistar, PattyPatt, ****Xeylah****, ****Seirin****, ****CapriciousKrego****, ****JellalxErza****, superduperizee, ****goNxH****, ****MissForgetfulMe****, ****NekoMaji****, ****NaLu2000, ****DanielleUchihaHyuuga****, ****Devilina-sama****, ****cybercorpsesnake****, mimi317, ****Uchiha Evangeline****, ****XxPlueXx****, ****Guest****, ****Knight of Athos****, ****Captainfrenchie, ****mgaa****, ****xXwendyXx3****, ****Hikaru Hyouishi****, ****Juvelia****, ****PilyangSweet****, Piru, ****Iwantmygraynow****, ****nimsim****, ****crazyfan17****, ****karasuraven096****, ****crazyfan17****, ****crazyfan15****, ****Guest****, ****Agrias-chan, ****DeUtvalda****, ****YukiOnnaMonet**and** hi**, who reviewed not only in the last chapters, but others as well since I updated the last chapter. _How_ can you be so awesome? Thank you so much and I am _so_ sorry for the lack of updates! I'll try to make it up to you!

09/14/2013 ~ **BonneyQ**


	18. Come to Mama

**AN: **Update, yay! :D It's small, but… I hope you guys like it!

**Come to Mama**

It wasn't very often that Juvia got herself drunk. No, not at all.

But that night was Levy's bachelorette party and the girls had gone to a male strip club (to their boyfriends/husbands despair, of course). At first, Juvia didn't want to go, because she never actually went to a Strip Club and to tell the truth, Gray was glad his girlfriend thought that way, but Cana appeared at ten pm at night, put Juvia is some slut clothes, grabbed her and went to the Club.

Gray only knew what happened when he came home from hanging with the guys and found a note on the fridge; written by Cana, telling him to not worry about Juvia, that she was in good hands. The fact that Juvia was in Cana's hands made things worse for him; he was friends with Cana long enough to know that no one was safe around her. _No. One_.

So, when someone knocked on his door at 4:13 am, Gray knew exactly what was going on. When he opened the door, he wasn't too surprised to see a very intoxicated Juvia, but the person who was with her was a unexpected.

Laxus had a boring expression as always and Gray's eyebrows rose in surprise to see the blonde man there, holding the other's girlfriend.

"Grrrrrraaaaaaay-saaaaaama!" Juvia said happily.

"Hi." He said and turned his attention to Laxus. "Cana got you?"

"Yeah. She needed someone who could at least have a fighting chance when Erza got all psycho after drinking." He sighed. "Mira is also drunk, along with all of the girls who were at the party."

The blunette woman hugged Gray. "Juvia missed yooou." She gave him a very loud kiss on the cheek. "Come inside and I'll rock your world." The blunette tried to give him a wink, but blinked instead. Gray sweat dropped.

"Bye, Laxus-san." Juvia waved and went inside the apartment, giggling and knocking some of the furniture to the floor. She was limping and only then Gray noticed that one of her shoes was missing.

The man sighed. "Thank you for bringing her." Laxus nodded and was about to leave when Gray talked again. "I can't believe that you were willing to help Cana."

The blonde smirked and turned around. "To have Cana owe you one is good. Night."

"Yeah, g'night." Gray closed the door – it was time to take care of his drunken girlfriend.

**#**

The next morning when Juvia woke up, she really wished she hadn't. Her head was pounding so much that for a moment there the woman thought she went straight to hell, but no such thing happened, apparently. The drapes were open wide and the sunlight coming through the window and murdering her slowly.

"Oh, this sucks." Juvia whispered when she felt her stomach turn. She shouldn't have drank those last shots of tequila. Or the firsts. Tequila was bad, bad and bad.

"So, you're up, then?" A voice came from the doorway and Juvia turned around and found her boyfriend there with his arms crossed over his chest and staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

The woman groaned and pushed the blanket to cover her head and then noted something very important. "Gray-sama, why is Juvia without clothes?" Even though Gray had more than just seeing her body (they were together for four year), the woman liked to remember being intimate with him.

"Well, after you arrived at four a.m., thanks for waking me, by the way, and threw up about four times and almost pass out on the bathroom floor, you came to our room and then you started to undress, staying only with your underwear on. I think you tried to dance for me." Juvia groaned, hiding her face on the pillows. "Afterwards you looked at me, tried to make a sexy pose. I believe your exact words were: '_Come to mama'_ and _then_ you passed out in the bed." Gray grinned when he saw his girlfriend groan louder that time, still with her head on the pillow.

"Oh, god."

"Yes. It was very amusing." He laughed. "Totally worth it being woken at four a.m."

"And Juvia is dying now, don't laugh."

She felt the bed beside her move and she knew that Gray was sitting by her side. "Maybe this will cheer you up." The blunette turned her head to stare at her boyfriend and saw him taking his cellphone from his pocket. "I filmed you trying to dance."

"Oh, you did _not_." Juvia said and Gray pressed play.

Once, when Gray was away because of work for about two weeks, Juvia had sent a few sexy photos for him and even a video of herself, and those were nice, she looked sexy. But the footage Gray was showing her with messy hair, movements like she was trying to contact with the mother-ship and laughing uncontrollable. She saw her drunken self say _'Come to mama'_ and blushed very hard.

"Delete this!" She tried to snatch his phone away, but the man got up, laughing.

"No way." Gray said and Juvia sat, but lied down again when her world began to spin.

"Fine." Juvia covered her whole body once again. "Just let me die in peace."

Gray sighed. "I'll prepare some coffee for you." She let out an appreciative moan as her boyfriend left the room.

Knowing that her stomach wouldn't let her sleep, she grabbed her cellphone from the nightstand and called one of the girls who were with her the night before and after a few moments, the woman from the other side of the line answered with a groan.

"Are you dying too?" Juvia asked with a hand over her eyes.

"_Yes._" Lucy answered, obviously in pain. "_I'm being tortured. My head is throbbing and everything hurts._"

"At least your boyfriend didn't record you dancing in your underwear while drunk." The blunette informed her friend.

"_You poor thing._" Lucy sighed. "_Natsu knows not to do stuff like that, otherwise I'd kill him._"

"Gray-sama knows Juvia would never do a thing against him." She answered.

"_You should withhold intimacy: it works wonders._" Her friend said and then giggled while the blunette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, after seeing that video, it will be a surprise if he _ever_ wants Juvia again."

"_That bad?_"

"Lucy-san, you have _no_ idea."

**#**

**AN: **It's been a while, right? :) This one I wrote a long time ago and decided to upload today! I hope it was fun.

Thanks to: **FeatherGuitar, sam, Frosch54, rosaji, Hayden, Medaka-chan, Ulcaasi, Adelram, LyonAndJuviaForever, YamixTeaLover, heather XD, MrsGoogleBear, BrigitteoO, Esthellar, Sarapyon, superduperizee, otaku03, Rachy Writes, Armaggedon Angel, Yukistar, FairyTailxoLove, Chibi Waru-chan, hi, YukiOnnaMonet, DeUtvalda, Agrias-chan, crazyfan17 **and** Guest**, who reviewed! You are awesome!

10/31/2013 ~ **BonneyQ** (Happy Halloween, guys!)


	19. Fairy, Tail and Associates

**Fairy, Tail and Associates**

Gray arrived at his job at eight-thirty, like Always and said his good morning to the secretaries in his way in. He was a fourth year lawyer at Fairy, Tail and Associates and he loved his job. He hated to use a suit and a tie, though; so, at home he made a point to only stay in his underwear.

Had just returned from meeting an out of town client for four days, Gray decided to go see his girlfriend first – he had arrived at one a.m. and decided not to go to her apartment and bother her, even if she said it was alright. She was a third year and a very successful one. They had been going out for the past nine months, but she fell I love with him since day one and never bothered to hide it from anyone. He took a little longer to realize that he liked her right back. After deliberating a lot, he decided to ask her out properly, she said yes (obviously) and they started dating since then.

Getting closer to his goal, Gray noticed that a couple of much younger mail boys were staring towards the direction his girlfriend's office and he frowned in confusion; the boys looked to the glass wall and pretty much drooled, but they were used to the beautiful women that worked there and Juvia wasn't even their first choice to stare; she usually wore a dark blue dress with long sleeves and a turtle neck, wore brown boots and her hair held an unusual style with curls in the end. Gray got used to it.

When he got close enough to see what the boys were staring at, he almost chocked. Juvia was walking around her office with a folder in hands, reading its contents with interest, but what truly shocked him was the way she was dressed; dark blue tight pencil skirt up from her knees to her waist moldering her figure perfectly and high heels which made her stand gracefully. She wore a simple white sleeveless shirt that did wonders to her cleavage. The necklace with a snowflake that Gray gave to her when they completed six months of dating rested between her breasts simply, but temptingly. Her blue hair was loose and curly, her make-up was light and her pink lips were well glossed.

She turned around slowly as she walked and Gray's eyes almost popped out from his eye sockets: if she was wearing anything underneath that skirt it was extremely small, because he didn't see anything marking it. Plus, it accentuated her ass perfectly, like none of her dresses ever could.

Gray didn't fault the boys for staring, since he was doing the same, but gave them a menacing look and both left.

He approached the glass door and knocked it, gaining her attention. The woman looked up towards the sound's direction and when she saw him, offered him a big smile as he opened the door.

"Gray-sama!" The blue haired woman put the file on the table and walked to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips. "Juvia thought you wouldn't come here today. She was going to see you after work."

"I decided to come anyway, extra hours and all that." Gray said, still surprised with her change of clothes. She kissed him again and he kissed her back for a few moments. "Now, tell me… What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" She frowned in confusion.

"Your clothes." Gray looked down to her body and gulped to see her cleavage very clearly at the position he was in. Oh, he missed that. "Are they new?"

"Don't you like it?" She bit her lower lip in apprehension and Gray cleared his throat.

"I do; you look… _nice_." The man said and she smiled in happiness. "But you don't usually wear those kind of clothes."

"Cana-san and Lisanna-san threw all of Juvia's old dresses out and dragged her to buy new ones." The blue haired woman rolled her eyes. "They said my figure wasn't accentuated or some nonsense. Plus, they took Juvia to a hairstylist. He almost cried in pain when he saw Juvia's hair the way it was." She blushed. "Was it _that _bad?"

"It was unusual." Gray chuckled.

"These new clothes are nice." Juvia shrugged. "But everyone stares. Are they weird?"

"They are not staring at the clothes, Juvia." Gray gave her a pointed look. "You have a nice body and the clothes are showing exactly that."

"Oh." She blushed. "That's why, then."

"Yes." Gray cleared his throat once more. "I have to go, though. That old man was a pain in the ass the entire time I was there and if I finish the reports today, we can have the weekend for ourselves."

"That sounds lovely." She kissed him once again and smiled. "Do you want to grab lunch later?"

"Pass by my office and I'll tell you if I can, yes?" Gray informed her. "Now I have to go."

"Yes, Juvia needs to prepare for the settling meeting." Juvia sighed and grabbed the folder she was previously holding. "Juvia heard Lyon-san is a good negotiator."

"What?" Gray frowned. "You are dealing with Lyon?"

"Yes. You weren't here, so Makarov sent me."

"Hm." Gray narrowed his eyes and stared her once more. Lyon was going to be even worse after seeing her wearing those clothes. If he didn't trust Juvia's feelings for him a hundred per cent, he would've been jealous. Fine, maybe he was a little bit; he was the only one that saw the real hotness of her body underneath the nun-like clothes she wore and now she looked stunning.

He left her to reading the papers once again and went to his own office; he needed to occupy his mind.

**#**

"How was the settling?" Gray asked when he saw Juvia stand next to him in front of the elevator and felt her tiny fingers intertwine with his. "Was Lyon as obnoxious today as always?"

"Not really." Juvia frowned. "He was extremely quiet today. Juvia got more money for her client than she anticipated." Gray smirked; if he, the man who had known _that_ she had all that going on underneath her clothes almost drooled after seeing her wearing those clothes, the poor bastard had no chance.

"I hope he gets in trouble for the low settle." Gray said as the elevator's door opened and the couple stepped in.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said, horrified.

"What? It serves him right for staring at other man's girlfriends." He laughed.

**#**

**AN:** This chapter has no other point other than show that Juvia would look hot wearing an executive outfit, specially the pencil skirt. Really, that is _it_.

Thanks to: **FeatherGuitar, Guest, NollyLvn, otaku03, Medaka-chan, rosaji, superduperizee, Agrias-chan, YamixTeaLover, Sarapyon, Adelram, Rachy Writes, Yukistar, Esthellar, Ulcaasi, Kyogan-Saori, MrsGooglyBear, Darkhope **and** Armageddon Angel**, who reviewed last chapter. And yes, that chapter was based on how I act when I have one too many. LOL I swear, drunken videos are the most embarrassing things in the world!

Thanks for reading ;)

02/27/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


	20. Everything

**anonymous asked:** _Maybe if you ever have time, an AU where Juvia is prego but she loses the baby and things get complicated with Grey and Juvia?_

Oh, Anon… Why did you poke thy muse? D:

**#**

**Everything**

**#**

Everything happened so fast that Juvia could barely remember the exact details; she had been asleep at her boyfriend's apartment in the middle of the night and the next thing she knew, she was cramping so much the pain woke her and when it became unbearable, she shook him awake.

Gray was confused and sleepy but as soon as the woman moaned in pain grabbing her midsection, all sleep faded away and replaced by concern, especially when he lift the covers and saw that they were bloodied.

She had no idea how she ended up in his car, but she remembered his voice telling everything was going to be alright (but his voice held so much panic that she found it hard to believe) and once they arrived at the hospital, Gray took her inside and all she remembered from that point on was the bright lights.

Once she woke up, Gray was by her side – wearing scrubs – and holding her hand, caressing it mindlessly while resting his head on the bed. Juvia took a moment to analyze her situation (Waking up. Pain. Blood. Oh, yes. Gray-sama had taken her to a hospital) before speaking.

"What happened?" Juvia asked and Gray looked up the moment the words left her mouth. All she could see in his expression was relief.

"You're awake." Gray kissed her hand.

"What happened?" The blunette repeated the question and Gray's expression became grim, but he held her hand tighter and he closed his eyes, as if preparing himself to what to say and Juvia became more concerned by the second.

"Fuck, there's no easy way to say this." Gray sighed and opened his eyes to stare at her once again. "You were in pain because…" he seemed to stop to weigh the words about to come out of his mouth "you were in pain because you were having a miscarriage." Juvia stared at him blankly as Gray watched her expression carefully, probably not knowing what her reaction would be. "The doctors said… I don't understand much about it, but they called an ectopic pregnancy; it was in a place where it couldn't grow. They were able to save you, but not it."

_It._ Their baby.

"Did you know?" Realizing that he was asking a question, Juvia shook her head, but her mind was elsewhere. "Yeah, I guessed you didn't, otherwise you would've told me." Gray said and seeing the empty look on her face, he added: "I'm… sorry." Even then he got no answer, after a few moment he tried again. "The doctor said you'll be released soon."

Juvia nodded and removed her hand from Gray's, to which he looked confused and then moved so her back was facing him. "Juvia's tired." The blunette whispered and Gray seemed to want to say something, but refrained himself.

Juvia didn't sleep, instead she stayed looking at the white wall of the hospital room, thinking about what had just happened in her life.

**#**

Gray was worried about his girlfriend; it wasn't like her to be so quiet and the ride home after she was released from the hospital had been in silence. She had barely spoken a word ever since she woke up and discovered about the miscarriage and even if Gray wasn't planning to have a kid anytime soon, once the doctor informed him of what was happening, Gray felt like he wanted to throw up, after all, it was his and Juvia's child.

He had shed a tear or two when he realized that he was so close to become a father and then he wasn't anymore, but Juvia had yet to cry and it wasn't like her at all. In a situation like that one, Gray would think that she would be crying to unleash her pain, but… nothing. Just silence.

Once he pulled over in front of his apartment, Gray helped her out the car and up the stairs and once they were inside, he led her to the couch and went to prepare some tea for her – earl grey, her favorite but when he offered it to her, she put it aside on the coffee table and stared out the window.

Tired of her lack of response, Gray grabbed her hand. "Juvia, talk to me. You've barely said three words ever since we left the hospital." Once again without answer, the man tried again. "Look, it was… it was mine too, you know? I am…" He looked for a word to describe what he was feeling. "I am sad too."

"Sad." Juvia whispered, turning slightly so she could look to her boyfriend. "Juvia is not sad."

"Juv-"

"Juvia didn't even know she was pregnant. She had no clue. _You_ couldn't possibly have known, but this is _Juvia's_ body and she didn't know." Her words were calm and controlled and Gray didn't like that a little bit.

"The doctor said it was too early, maybe four or five weeks." Gray said. "You couldn't hav known."

"I should have." He finally saw her eyes water. "Juvia wants a big family, wants to be a mother and she couldn't even realize she was expecting! What does that tells you?" Gray barely heard the last words, as it were drowned in a huge sequence of sobs.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Gray put an arm around her and Juvia finally cried the loss she was holding. "Most women wouldn't have realized, Juvia."

"I lost our baby." She sobbed and his hear broke with her words, gods, she thought it was her fault.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault at all." Gray whispered into her hair, holding her while she cried. "It's just one of those things that happen, Juvia. Not your fault."

"We didn't even had the time to love it." Juvia said, mortified. "It was inside me for a month and not one time we loved it."

It pained him to see her in such despair and even if he tried to avoid too much emotion, he tried to think something to calm her down, to make her cope. "During the past month, did you think about having children with me?"

"What?"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"And in your imagination, did you love our child?"

"Very much."

"The child of your imagination would be the one you were carrying." Gray said softly. "It means that if you loved the one in your head, you loved the one in your womb even if you didn't know." Juvia's eyes softened. "And I… Every day for the last month, I thought I loved you even if I never said anything. And I love_ all_ of you, which would have included the baby at that point." He nodded. "So, there. We loved it. Unfortunately it wasn't where it was supposed to be and right now we are mourning instead of getting crazy with the news, but… we'll get it right with the next one."

Juvia frowned in confusion. "The next one?"

"The miscarriage showed me something: I…" Gray took a deep breath. "I want a family of my own. I know I always said that I didn't want kids because I would be a terrible dad, but… when I realized you were losing our baby, mine and yours, I realized that I'm all in where it comes to you." He told her. "I want _everything_."

Juvia kissed his cheek. "Maybe someday we will have it."

"We will." Gray said with certainty. "When we are ready, we'll have everything."

"Okay." Juvia curled around Gray, who tightened his grasp on her as they both mourned and hoped for what would come from the future.

**#**

**AN:** Going to smash my head into a wall now thank you very much adios amigos.

Thanks to: **ILoveSxS, Guest, Nessyyyyy, StealthyMaster, RainxSnow, AleniaDark, CandySweet, P. FullbusterBelieve, Adelram, superduperizee, Agrias-chan, Medaka-chan, FeatherGuitar, heather XD, Ulcaasi, Thaysh, NollyLvn, otaku03, CoolCat19698, .Oujo.1967, NudgeThePyro **and** michaluna**, who reviewed! You rock!

01/29/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
